Metropolis Holiday
by kdsch123
Summary: Oliver Queen finds out that he might have been dating the wrong cousin, and that there is such a thing as magic when it come to falling in love. Chloliver
1. Seven Days Before Christmas

Metropolis Holiday

By Denise (kdsch123)

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver Queen

Rating:

Summary: Oliver Queen finds out that he might have been seeing the wrong reporter and finds out what 'magic' means when falling in love.

Spoilers: Season 6

Acknowledgements: WB and DC own all. This is a Christmas gift for all of my good friends who were thinking a little Chlollie might make the season just a little brighter.

Christmas in Metropolis was a lot like living in a greeting card picture, he thought, looking at the lights of the city as the snow fell, except things pretty much sucked. It was the week before Christmas and Oliver Queen walked through the ankle deep snow in Centennial Park, not really caring about his expensive shoes, or the fact that the temperature was dropping as the night got darker. Breaking things off with Lois had been a good idea, and Oliver didn't regret it at all, but all the same, it was kind of a shock. He hadn't planned on that, but when he got to the Inquisitor offices to pick her up for the Queen Industries Christmas party, Lois dropped the bomb. She hadn't given a reason, and Oliver hadn't pushed for one. He'd just nodded and smiled, leaving Lois to her very important story. Looking at his watch, Oliver realized that the party had already gotten started, and it didn't really matter if he was there on time, or at all. Spotting a coffee shop, Oliver went inside, to warm up, call his limo and go home. He brushed the snow off his shoulders and walked to the counter as proudly as he could, ignoring the stares and grins of the other patrons. A girl in a white knit hat and houndstooth coat was in front of him on line, and she was waiting for her order, her booted foot tapping impatiently. Her phone rang, a cheery little Christmas song, and she answered with a sigh.

"No. No…I mean it, Jimmy. Of course you have to go home to Minneapolis for the holidays. Jealous? Of your high school girlfriend? Yeah, right…" Her ascerbic tone made Oliver smile in spite of himself. "Look, Jimmy, while we're talking…you know I said we're better off friends, so I don't think it matters if you are going to some dance at home with Melissa or Mandy, or whatever her name is…". She moved the phone away from her ear, covering the mouthpiece to accept her very large latte, and then stepped away from the counter. Something about her profile was familiar, and Oliver nodded, remembering Clark's blonde friend from earlier in the fall. Chloe. That was her name, and coincidentally, she was Lois' cousin. "I know, Jimmy. I'll be going to the Kent's for Christmas, since Lois is going away. I know. Okay. See you when you get back. What?" She was sprinkling cinnamon on her latte. "Oh, yeah, Jimmy…you too...Merry Christmas…". She snapped her phone shut and laughed, sounding slightly relieved. "Happy Holidays."

"I know the feeling." Oliver said, as the guy behind the counter handed him his order. "Chloe, right?" The girl had turned, her hazel eyes sparkling with the cold and good humor. Chloe's smile widened at recognizing him and she nodded.

"Right. Funny, I thought you were supposed to be at a fancy corporate party with my cousin, Oliver." Chloe looked around. "Here on the college side of the park, too? Slumming?"

"Ah...well..." Oliver shrugged, pouring sugar into his coffee. "Lois and I kind of decided things were better for us apart. I'm sure you heard."

"Um…I've been kind of tied up with cutting things loose myself." Chloe smiled. "Want to sit down?" She gestured to a table toward the back of the café. "It's kind of quiet back there and you can tell me all about what a monster Lois is."

Oliver thought about it. "Misery loves company? Don't you usually throw pity parties for our friend Clark? You sure you have an opening because Clark's pretty miserable most of the time. Probably keeps you busy."

"Usually. But you know, since you're new in town, I could make room in my schedule." Chloe laughed again, moving past people to get to the little table she'd picked. "I'm the best advice giver in the Mid-West."

"Good, because I only consult with the best." Oliver moved behind her quickly to pull the chair out for her as Chloe set her latte down and took off her coat. She carefully laid her coat on the back of the chair and sat down, letting Oliver slide the chair closer to the table. Chloe smiled up at him gratefully as he sat down and then sipped her latte.

"So, you and Lois called things off. Hmmm. I have to admit, that surprises me." Chloe said over her cup, and Oliver nodded. "Did Lois happen to tell you why?"

"No. She just said it had all been fun, but it was over. I got the impression that it was final. Just as well, I guess." Oliver stirred his coffee and looked at Chloe. She had pulled off the white hat and her blonde hair fell around her face like a halo. "What about you? Lois seemed to think you and that photographer you were seeing were perfect for each other."

"Um…" Chloe rolled her eyes. "No. Jimmy is sweet and everything, but, well, there's no…what's the word?" She grinned. "No magic."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Magic? You're kidding. I have to say that's the most romantic excuse to end a relationship I've ever heard."

"You think?" Chloe set her cup down. "It's a reason though. There was no chemistry with Jimmy. He's nice and I'm sure some girl is just going to adore him, but," Chloe shrugged eloquently. "That's it, really."

"I guess I can understand that." Oliver felt the warmth from his coffee cup start to extend to his hands and arms. "And no interest in our big, plaid wearing friend?"

Chloe choked a little on her latte and blushed. "Well, things with Clark are complicated." She sighed. "Suffice it to say that things are definitely just friends status for Clark and I."

"So, that's why you're spending Christmas with them?" Oliver asked, and Chloe nodded.

"Dad and I go to the Kents. My uncle is in the Army, you know that. Every year he gets leave somewhere wonderful and Lois and her sister meet him. They don't have many family traditions, but that's one of them. Dad and I enjoy being with the Kents, and it's as close to a family holiday as we get. What about you?"

"Clark invited me, but I don't know." Oliver felt her eyes on him. "It's weird. If I were in Star City….there are parties and stuff, but I'd be alone anyway. Since my parents died it's not been much of a holiday."

Chloe reached out and put her hand over his sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Oliver. That has to be hard."

"It's easier now than it was at first." Oliver sipped at his coffee. "But, I don't know…"

"Well, that's it, then." Chloe squeezed Oliver's hand. "You'll come to the Kent's for Christmas." She looked at her watch. "There's still time, too. I have to finish Christmas shopping. Did you get all of yours done?"

"My secretary…if I'm going to the Kents I'll have to get them something, I guess…but…." Oliver replied feebly. "I'm all wet from the snow…"

"We can go back to your apartment first, so you can get changed. Come on, Metropolis' department stores are really worth seeing this time of year. It's an experience unique to this city." Chloe pouted sweetly and Oliver rolled his eyes.  
"The Christmas tree at the Plaza Square is famous. You have to."

"Famous Christmas Tree, huh?" Oliver asked, pretending to think it over. "Okay, but only if there's ice skating and roasted chestnuts." He forced himself to not smile at Chloe, but he couldn't help thinking it had been a really strong stroke of luck that he'd wandered into this particular coffee shop, because spending the rest of the evening with Chloe was all he could imagine doing.

"Plaza Square is famous for their roasted chestnuts." Chloe smiled widely. "Really? You're going to stop being a Scrooge and let me help you find your holiday spirit?"

"Why not?" Oliver nodded. "You can be my ghost of Christmas Present."

The first thing Chloe did, when she found out Oliver didn't have a Christmas tree of any size in his apartment was to order the limo driver to a smallish Christmas tree lot near the Met U campus. She picked out a medium sized tree that the driver reluctantly strapped to the top of the elegant black car, while Oliver paid the tree lot owner for the tree and the two largish wreaths Chloe had chosen. The second thing she did was run into a nearby store and emerge with two shopping bags.

"Whew." She said, shaking the snow from her hat. "You so owe me. I snagged the last five strings of lights in the store. And, I got you this." She pulled out a Santa hat, complete with a bell on the end, and reached up to put it on Oliver.

"Oh, hell no." He laughed, snatching the red and white fur hat from her hands. "There's just no way."

"It's this or the reindeer antlers." Chloe reached into the bag again, and pulled out a headband with decorated felt antlers. "I bought these for Shelby, but he won't mind you borrowing them first."

"Sorry. I draw the line at Santa hats and antlers." Oliver shook his head. "There is just nothing that will even convince me to consider wearing them – and don't even think about it." He pointed at her, and Chloe's eyes widened in mock surprise.

"About what?" She asked, comically insulted. "Doing this?" She pouted perfectly, her eyes full of pleading. "Come on, Oliver, it's Christmas…"

"No." He grinned. "Absolutely no." Chloe moved from the seat across from him to the one beside him and dropped her head on his shoulder.

"Please…"

"No." Oliver laughed, recognizing the fact that he was being played beautifully.

She turned, grinning up at him. "You know you really want to."

"Chloe." Oliver leaned down, looking into her eyes. He made his voice seductive and soft. "I want…"

"What?" She asked, a little breathlessly, still playful, but picking up on something else that was happening between them, something that wasn't entirely just play acting. Oliver moved closer, and put his arm around her, drawing Chloe to him, and moved down his eyes on her mouth, as if he were planning to kiss her. Chloe melted against him, looking up at him expectantly, her lashes dark and spiked from the snowflakes that had melted on them. Oliver found her absolutely perfect, her beauty something that he'd noticed before but not appreciated until right now.

"I want…" Kissing her suddenly seemed like a brilliant idea, but Oliver stopped himself.

"You want?" Chloe's tone matched his own. He could see her eyes in the light from the streetlamps, hazel green, flecked with gold. "What do you want, Oliver…"

"To go Christmas shopping." Oliver said, making every word just hang deliciously between them. Her lips were soft and her breath smelled pleasantly of cinnamon and coffee. "With you."

"Good!" Chloe chirped pleasantly, plopping the Santa hat on his head with a cackle of impish laughter. "Just what I wanted to hear."

"Nice!" Oliver howled, his hands going to the Santa hat. "You," He pointed at Chloe. "You're good."

"You have no idea." Chloe grinned proudly, as the limo rolled to a stop in front of Oliver's building. "You don't even have a clue."

While Oliver changed, Chloe set up the Christmas tree, with the help of the chauffeur, who had been charmed into assisting her. Oliver shook his head as he walked out of his bedroom, the sound of Christmas carols pouring from his stereo and laughed out loud as he saw the tree, half strung with lights and topped with the Santa hat Chloe had bought. Chloe turned, holding the white lights in her hands. They twinkled like stars on a string, and she smiled at him.

"Good job." Oliver applauded, and Chloe curtseyed. "Let me finish that. We should go before it starts snowing harder."


	2. Six Days Before Christmas

_**Six Days until Christmas**…_

Oliver padded out into the living room barefoot, rubbing his eyes. It was just before dawn. Last night with Chloe was kind of a pretty blur, and he'd nearly convinced himself that kissing her had been a dream, until he saw the six foot spruce sitting the place of honor Chloe had chosen for it, it's lights still hanging helplessly from the middle branches. Grinning, Oliver walked over to the tree and plugged in the lights, looping the green wire through the branches until he was finished and the tree was sparkling with tiny white lights. Standing back, he surveyed his handiwork, remembering the years his father insisted on putting lights on the massive tree they'd always had in their den. His mother's professional decorators handled the ones in the living room and foyer, even stringing miles of ribbon and garland in the dining room in preparation for the party his parents gave every year for their friends and employees of Queen Industries. But the den tree always was the family tree, and Oliver frowned thoughtfully, recalling the carefully packed ornaments and handmade things that had not seen a Christmas since his parents died. He made a mental note to have those boxes shipped to Metropolis immediately. The scent of pine made Oliver smile, and he ran a hand along a sprig, releasing the scent more. Pine brought back memories of the winter house in the mountains were Oliver remembered spending holidays too, skiing all day and then sitting by the fire while his mother told him stories of her childhood in New England, and his father read to them out of whatever book he was reading himself. At Christmas it was always Dickens. Oliver wondered what his parents would have thought of Chloe. They'd have wholeheartedly approved of her, no doubt, unlike his other choices lately…Lois would have rubbed his sophisticated and gentle mother completely the wrong way. Oliver shook his head and went back into his room to get dressed for the gym. Christmas or not, there was still the day to day of running Queen Industries to deal with. And it meant starting early. Especially if he wanted to be available later for more Christmas spirit lessons with Chloe.

It wasn't much later, when Chloe sat up and grinned in her newly refinished dorm room alone. The timer on her coffee pot had gone off, and the scent of fresh coffee was just what she needed to get her eyes open. Soon enough, she'd have to repack everything and go back down to Smallville until after Christmas break, but being in her own bed was great after weeks on Lois' couch. Lois. Chloe sat up more and brought a hand to her mouth, remembering Oliver's lips on hers and how warm he had been with his arms around her as they sat on the ice at the Plaza Square rink. That kiss was on the Sullivan list of best kisses ever, Chloe couldn't help but grin, but the realization of something else took the urge to giggle away. She had broken girl rule number one, kissing a cousin/sister/friend's ex. And a freshly minted ex, too. Chloe groaned, falling back on the pillows. Lois was going to be pissed. And, sure enough, as if on cue, the phone rang.

"Hey, cousin!" Lois said brightly. "Guess where I am?"

"Spain, Switzerland, Japan?" Chloe asked hopefully. "The North Pole?"

"Nope, guess again." Lois laughed. "Forget it, because you'll never guess…."

"Oh, my God." Chloe sat up, her heart racing. "You're still in Metropolis."

"Yeah, imagine? The General's leave got cancelled and Lucy is in Greece, so, I'm still here, for the moment. Anyway, I wanted to tell you first…I ended it with Oliver last night." Lois said, and Chloe could detect a note of smug satisfaction in her cousin's tone.

"Really? Why?" Chloe got out of bed, and poured herself a cup of coffee. Caffeine might make the palpitations stop, but at least Chloe would be wide awake when Lois killed her.

"Well, for starters, he and I are just too busy. And, call me crazy, rich billionaires aren't my type." Lois said. "I'm not sure what my type IS exactly, but Oliver isn't it."

"No magic." Chloe muttered, and Lois laughed.

"Yeah. That's it. Grandmother Sullivan used to say that all the time, remember? Magic moments just happen. Couldn't help them, but you'd know when they did." Lois sighed. "Well, what about you? How's the photographer?"

"I don't know." Chloe replied, stirring cream into her coffee. "He's in Minnesota with his high school sweetheart."

"Oh, so we're single at the same time!" Lois clapped her hands. "I call New Year's Eve! We can go out dancing…."

"Um, Lois…about that. It sounds great, but I'll have to get back to you on that. Listen I'm glad you called because I wanted to talk to you..." Chloe began, and Lois interrupted her.

"Look, Chloe, I have to go, but why don't we get together and have lunch when I get back? I want to talk to you about something too. I'm just getting on a flight to Gotham City for a story. A reliable source told me that a human sized bat is flying around at night there…" Lois' voice was determined. "Story or not, I'll be back for Christmas at the Kents. Bye, cuz! Stay out of trouble!"

"Have fun." Chloe hung up and laughed. Human sized bats in Gotham City? Of course it was the kind of story the Inquisitor was interested in. She sipped her coffee and thought. Lois broke up with Oliver over lack of chemistry? It seemed hard to believe. Setting her mug down, Chloe started getting ready for her day at the Daily Planet. When she saw Oliver tonight, she'd have to make sure that they were on the same page about last night. Without thinking, Chloe grabbed her deep green jacket and a white blouse to wear with her jeans and boots. Green was Christmas-y, Chloe thought, ignoring the fact that the jacket was the exact mossy shade of Oliver's eyes.

"So, let me get this straight," Oliver said later, as Chloe dug through a pile of vintage scarves in a vintage store in downtown Metropolis. "Yesterday didn't happen?"

"Well, it did." Chloe looked up at Oliver. "But the kissing part didn't. Call it a mass hallucination or something."

"And why am I doing that?" Oliver picked up a scarf and dropped it, watching it float like a parachute back to the top of the pile. "Because of Lois?"

"Right." Chloe nodded, and then, a triumphant smile brightened her face. "Aha! This will be perfect for Mrs. Kent." She brandished the silk scarf in the air. "One more gift down. What are you giving Martha?"

"Aside from the campaign funds, you mean?" Oliver shrugged, seemingly bored. "I don't know. I'll send flowers before Christmas Day, and bring wine with me, I guess." Noting Chloe's expression, Oliver frowned. "No good?"

"Come on, Oliver…"Chloe rolled her eyes. "You are so bad at this."

"I guess I'm just not feeling the Christmas spirit today." Oliver said lazily, as they walked to the counter to pay for Chloe's find, toying with different items as they passed the displays. "I was just told I hallucinated one of the best kisses of my life. It's a shock. I may never ice skate again."

Chloe sighed, and turned to him. "It was a great moment for me too, Oliver, truly." She smiled sadly. "I just don't want Lois to be upset. You guys just ended things and I don't want there to be any weirdness."

"Oh, good, because pretending last night didn't happen isn't weird at all." Oliver replied archly. "It's perfectly normal."

Chloe took her bag from the clerk and frowned pleasantly at Oliver. "It is weird, isn't it?"

"No." Oliver nodded though and Chloe laughed. "Not weird at all. Okay, Miss Christmas, what now?"

"Um, well, I've still got shopping to do.." They walked out of the store and onto the busy sidewalk and started down the street, stopping to look in an antique store window. A black velvet tray of jewelry sat under the right lights, sparkling to tempt shoppers. All sorts of beautiful things sat on the tray, but one in particular caught Oliver's attention immediately.

"See that?" Oliver pointed to a unique pin, an elegant white gold arrow, set with diamonds and emeralds. "That's an archery trophy."

"Really?" Chloe looked down at it and then smiled at Oliver. "Kind of pretty for a man."

"No, Archery was a woman's sport too, at the turn of the century, still is as a matter of fact. My grandmother had one of these that her mother won at some society tournament. I think it's locked in a safe deposit box or something now." Snow had started to fall again, and Oliver reached out to brush a stray flake from Chloe's cheek. "Neat to see one again. My Gran' wore hers every day."

Chloe looked up at him as his fingers left her cheek and smiled. They stood there, eyes locked for a moment and then Chloe blinked, breaking the mood. "We should go. I still have to find something for Clark."

"A life maybe." Oliver snarked, as Chloe cuffed him on the arm lightly. "It's true. I'm sorry, Chloe, I like the guy. He's great, super, even. But he needs to have some fun. Lighten up a little."

"He's got a lot on his mind." Chloe defended Clark loyally, and Oliver nodded. "You should understand that."

"I do." Oliver took Chloe's hand in his as they walked across the street. "Which is why I'm here with you now, and not elsewhere. You have to step back from things sometimes." They stopped in front of a music store and looked in the window. "How about piano lessons?"

"For Clark?" Chloe laughed. "I'd pay money to see that."

Oliver grinned. "Hmm…parting with the intern dollars to watch Clark pound out "Chopsticks"? Doesn't really seem worth it. " They walked down the block and Oliver spotted an antique and out of print bookstore. "Oh, this is perfect, come on.." He towed Chloe inside, and soon located what he was looking for. "He'll love this."

"Les Miserables? In French? Oliver…"Chloe shook her head, taking the book away from him. "Clark doesn't understand French."

"He will when I give him the language course for his Christmas present." Oliver took the book back. "The book is from you. I think he'll find lots to identify with in this book." Oliver handed it to the man behind the counter. Chloe shook her head and held out her hand for the book. "I know I do."

"Clark will read this in five seconds if you buy it for him in English. In French..."

"Days." Oliver waved the clerk away imperiously and shook his head. "I'm good at gifts, Chloe. I promise."

"Football tickets for Clark." Chloe insisted, and Oliver sighed, giving in, but paid for the book anyway. "Who is that for?"

"Me." Oliver took the bag with the book in it and tucked it under his arm. "My copy is in Star City. Clark can borrow it after he finishes his French class."

"Don't send him to language school, Oliver..it's too much." Chloe tugged on Oliver's arm as they walked out of the store, and he swung it up and over, resting it on her shoulders. "Please."

"Okay, compromise." Oliver nodded, liking how Chloe had instinctively moved closer to him. "You give him the language tapes and I'll buy him tickets to a Sharks game."

"Deal." Chloe grinned, looping her arm around his waist casually. "Now what?"

"I don't know, Miss Christmas." Oliver laughed. "I'm your project, remember?"

"Right." Chloe nodded. "Okay. There's a snowman building contest in Centennial Park tonight. We can make it there if we hurry."

"In the meadow, we can build a snowman?" Oliver chanted, and Chloe laughed. "As long as we're done with shopping. I'm shopped out."

"I think we'll just watch the competition this year. Don't want you to hurt yourself the first Christmas out." Chloe decided and then sniffed the air. "I'm hungry, too."

Oliver looked at his watch. "This, I can do." He took out his phone and pressed one number. "I'm good at this."

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, craning her neck to see what number he was calling.

"Quiet." Oliver held her tight."Philippe? It's Oliver Queen. Is my table free? Great. Two. I'll be there in a half hour. Thanks." He closed his phone. "The Publican House on Centennial Park is holding a table."

"The Publican House?" Chloe gaped, and Oliver laughed out loud at her expression. "I'm not dressed for that place!"

"It doesn't matter." Oliver shrugged, as if his own jeans and boots were an Armani suit and the finest shoes. "It's just a place to eat. But the windows look down on the Cow Meadow and Tony's Pizza here doesn't. And my table is right in the middle of the windows. Great view." Oliver nodded expectantly, waiting for Chloe to pick up on his thought. She eyed him suspiciously and then it dawned on her.

"Where the snow sculpture competition is. You, Oliver Queen, are a genius." Chloe reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. She backed away, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her eyes wide. Oliver blinked and raised an eyebrow at her, his gloved hand going to his mouth for a second and then he pointed at Chloe then at himself, as if trying to figure out what happened, a smile glinting in his eyes.

"Did that happen? Or did I dream that too?" Oliver asked, teasing and Chloe grinned. "I have to keep track, because I think I'm losing my mind. All these kisses that aren't happening..."

"That happened." Chloe's smile was soft and her eyes glowed. "And this too.." She kissed him again, on the corner of Boynton Street and Second Avenue, as the traffic whizzed by and the Salvation Army bell chimed behind them. Christmas music poured out from the pizzeria and Oliver grinned as he pulled Chloe closer, not caring that all of Downtown Metropolis was watching him kiss her, or that he'd be up for hours and hours after he dropped her off at her dorm, patrolling in the snow but thinking about how great she smelled and how soft her hair was. Some things were worth making the sacrifice for, and Oliver wouldn't have it any other way.

"_I don't want a lot this Christmas, there is just one thing I need.._

_I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.._

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true...baby, all I want for Christmas is you..."_

_All I Want For Christmas - Mariah Carey_


	3. Five Days Before Christmas

_**Five Days Before Christmas...**_

One of the nice things about Jimmy being gone from the Planet was that Chloe could have the pictures from her cellphone printed out, without playing twenty questions with him. Oliver had e-mailed the ones he'd taken and Chloe had those printed as well. She sifted through the pictures, stopping at one of them both in the back of a carriage, smiling brightly at the driver from under a heavy blanket. The carriage ride had been Oliver's idea, too. The driver had sung carols to them, in a pleasant Irish brogue that made Chloe think of her grandfather. Thinking of Tom Sullivan had made Chloe cry, and Oliver had kissed every tear away from her cheeks, and encouraged her to tell the stories she'd always treasured about her grandparents. He'd laughed at them in all the right places and then told Chloe about his own family, in the United States longer than the United States had even existed; merchants in Boston who had helped organize the Boston Tea Party, men of vision who were there when the Declaration of Independence was written and ship captains who flatly refused to carry slaves long before the Civil War. He talked about old names, and old places and then told her about Ireland, where her grandparents had come from and promised that one day she'd see it, too. All thought and worry about Lois and her possible objections had been forgotten. Even the stark December sunlight streaming in the new windows of the Daily Planet basement windows was dim compared to how lit up from inside Chloe felt. And still there was the issue of Lois.

"I wondered where you'd gotten to." Clark's voice made Chloe jump, and he smiled at her gently. "You've been busy."

"Hi, Clark." Chloe slid the pictures into her jacket pocket. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He leaned on the doorframe leisurely, and Chloe scowled at his knowing grin. "How's Oliver?"

"He's fin...hey." Chloe pushed Clark off the door frame and closed the photography lab door. "How did you know?"

"Well, I bumped into him last night. Literally." Clark's grin widened, thinking of how he'd nearly been standing on top of Oliver before he'd been detected. "We got to talking and he said he'd been with you earlier. Um, Chloe, you and Oliver? What about Jimmy?"

"Clark, I just…well…it's sticky. I really like him…Really." Chloe's eyes widened. "Jimmy kind of reconnected with his high school girlfriend at Thanksgiving…Lois broke up with Oliver, and he and I sort of connected the other night…" She sighed helplessly. "This is all a mess, isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to be." Clark reassured her. "Oliver said Lois broke it off nicely. I don't think she'll be upset. I'm happy for you, Chloe. I like Oliver. I think you're a better match for him than Lois..." Clark rolled his eyes at the thought of Chloe's cousin, which reminded him of the reason for his visit. "I came looking for you because she called me last night. Big Bat news. Apparently there ARE man sized bats in Gotham City." He held up a cd-rom. "I have the photographic evidence right here. "

"OOH." Chloe cackled, taking the disc from him. "Let's see...I'll bet it's a guy hang gliding at night for kicks."

"It's a kite." Clark corrected, mock serious. "A kids toy stuck in an old television antenna." They both giggled like children at that, even as Chloe felt mildly guilty for poking fun of her cousin.

"If you're right, lunch is on me." Chloe said, still giggling, and Clark nodded, his blue eyes twinkling with the kind of malicious humor that Chloe actually loved in him, because it was so not Clark, except when it came to Lois. Her cousin seemed to bring out the impish side of Clark, like no one else could. Just as Clark was able to tap tenderness in Lois that even Oliver had never seen from her. Chloe wondered idly what Lois and Clark would be like together. The thought had once burned her to her soul, but now seemed completely natural. She looked up at Clark thoughtfully, and he was nodding, amused at their joke.

"You're on. If she writes about the terrifying Man-Bat of Gotham City, you have to tell me all about you and Oliver." Clark half teased and Chloe shook her head, grinning wickedly.

"You know everything there is about Oliver and I right now, Clark. And Lois writing the man-bat thing? That's a sucker bet. Because you KNOW she's going to write that article." Chloe pushed past Clark and went out of the photo lab into the basement newsroom of the Daily Planet toward her desk. "Lois always misses the bigger story."

"And we have the pictures to prove it." Clark said, following Chloe to her desk. Seeing Chloe equally as distracted and happy this morning as Oliver had been last night was a good thing. The thought of Lois' man bat being a vigilante like Oliver had already crossed Clark's mind, and Oliver had agreed that it was worth looking into. Because of this new relationship between Oliver and Chloe, Clark had already decided to be the one to go to Gotham City, and Clark thought of how quickly Oliver's face had returned to it's usual calm expression when he realized that he wasn't going to have to leave Metropolis and Chloe. Clark hadn't spared Oliver the question about telling Chloe about the Green Arrow, either, and Oliver had agreed to tell her everything, assuring Clark that Chloe would know before Christmas.

Chloe loaded up the pictures on the computer and laughed. "Wow." She pointed to a shapeless blob to the right of the frame. "Whatever it was, it was moving pretty fast." Without thinking, she took the pictures she and Oliver had taken the night before out of her pocket and dropped them on the desk.

"Well, the kite theory is out." Clark leaned forward, sparing only a fast look at the computer monitor. He glanced at the top picture on Chloe's little pile of photos and then tapped it. "That's Publican House."

"Yes, Oliver took me there for dinner last night." Chloe said, scanning Lois' pictures. "Wait, Clark, look..." She zoomed in on the picture. "That could be something." She bit her lip and squinted at the screen. "This looks like a person, but this…unless a Goth club was having a grand opening, this just screams important."

"Yeah." Clark picked up Chloe's pictures and sifted through them. "So could this." He held up the picture Chloe had been looking at earlier. "You know, you guys actually look good together."

"Hey, it was my date, and I'm focused." Chloe snapped, pulling on Clark's shirt. "Pay attention."

Clark looked at the monitor. "What is that?" He traced the silhouetted shape in the night sky. "It's a Bat. On a search light." Clark turned back to Chloe. "Maybe I should go to Gotham City, and check this out. I'll stay out of Lois' radar."

"That shouldn't be hard." Chloe snorted, and then smiled. "Probably not a bad idea, though, Clark. If it is something bigger than Lois can handle, she's going to need help."

Clark laughed. "Or are you trying to get rid of me? I think I'm being replaced." He managed to appear upset, but Chloe hugged him briefly and shook her head.

"Oh stop. Replace you? Where would I find another big dumb alien to do that?" Chloe giggled, "It all started innocently enough, I guess, but now, Clark, I don't know how to even begin to describe how I feel about Oliver..."

Clark turned the pictures around, showing off a particularly sweet picture of Chloe and Oliver with a snowman in the park. "I hope you are framing this one for Lois." He grinned mischievously, sifting through the pictures again eagerly.

"Okay, that's enough." Chloe tried to snatch the pictures away from Clark haughtily. "Remind me to mock you when someone decides you're worth spending time with doing stuff other than Googling for you."

"Remind me to remind you, Chlo'." Clark told her and then reached out for her, his large hand on her shoulder. "I'm really happy for you, Chloe. Just be careful, okay? It's all happening fast, and you both are pretty fresh from ending things with other people."

"I know." Chloe patted Clark's arm. "I will be careful, I promise."

"Mr. Queen, there's a phone call for you." Oliver's Metropolis secretary, Celeste, poked her head in the door and nodded toward his phone. "It's from the house in Montana."

"Thanks, Celeste." Oliver answered. "Hello? Hal? Did you find it?" He asked into the phone and then smiled as the answer came back immediately. Coal, Oliver had threatened Chloe with the other night when she dragged him to see Santa, and coal, albeit sparkly and polished, would be exactly what she'd get.

"I found it, but you really sure you want to part with it just like that? You're being reckless again, Ollie." Oliver's friend, Hal looked into the antique Tiffanys box and let the light play on the perfect diamonds in the white gold arrow pin. "The boxes you wanted from Howard Hill were shipped out overnight yesterday, so they should be there when you get home from work."

"Thanks, Hal. Yes, I'm sure I want to give it to someone. Don't know if that qualifies as parting with it, in this case." Oliver picked up a pen and fiddled with it pausing to scrawl some names on the white paper he had handy. "Hey, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Christmas?" Hal asked, shocked. "You're getting soft in Kansas, Oliver. Get back to Star City and leave Metropolis alone. This is a joke, right?"

"I mean it, Hal. If I could give you something that you'd accept, and not sell or crash, what would it be." Oliver asked, and Hal laughed. "Money is no object, because I won't be buying it for you anyway." His friend nearly choked with laughter on the other end of the line, and Oliver sat back, looking at the Metropolis skyline as the sky grew dark with clouds again. More snow. Perfect.

"My own jet, one I can fly without needing to kiss Carol's butt first...not that her butt wouldn't be worth kissing…" Hal's Christmas wish was predictable, Oliver thought, as his friend stopped laughing. "This one worth it, Ollie? I mean, you were pretty serious with her cousin until 24 hours ago."

"She's worth it." Oliver nodded, decisively. "Send the pin, Hal. I'll call you when I get it."

"Consider it on it's way, Ollie." Hal Jordan hung up, and Oliver did too.

"Hello, tree." Chloe said to the Christmas tree later that day as she got off the elevator and walked into Oliver's apartment. "You did finish putting the lights on. Good for you." She smiled at Oliver proudly. "What's all this?" Chloe looked at the boxes. "Fragile? Did you win a very important award? Got a tacky lamp in there?"

"I had them shipped from home." Oliver opened one box, and then looked up at her. "That was cute…and no, no leg lamp. That was way too important and special to get broken. And, Miss Christmas, it happens that I think 'A Christmas Story' is a great movie."

"Ah, see, I knew it." Chloe pulled off her coat and hung it up. "I have a feeling I'm being misled about you and your holiday disability." She put her hands on her hips and looked around. "Where did all these come from?"

Oliver moved aside the packing in the box he was searching through and shook his head. "These have been packed away since my parents died. But this tree needed ornaments, so, here they are."

Chloe walked over and looked in the box. "What do billionaires hang on their Christmas trees?" She reached in and pulled out a round piece of gold painted cardboard, stuck all over with elbow macaroni, a picture of Oliver at about seven years old in the center. "Oh, Oliver…" She looked at the face of the smiling boy and then up at the somber young man beside her and her heart broke for him.

"These are the ornaments from our family tree…" He said, almost shyly. "Stuff I'd make…one year we popped popcorn and strung it into garland." Oliver looked down at the box. "Maybe I should have bought new ones for this tree after all, Chloe…"

"Hey." Chloe gently set the macaroni ornament down and took Oliver's hand in hers. "We can still do that. It's not snowing so hard yet. "

Oliver turned away from the box and looked up at Chloe. "Chloe, are you sure you want to continue this little project?" He dropped her hand and closed the box. "I think I'm a lost cause…"

"No." Chloe grabbed his arm and looked up at him. "No one is a lost cause, Oliver. Come on. This was a huge step on the path of de-Grinchifying you. I'm proud, Oliver, really." She smiled. "And, I know the perfect place to buy ornaments for your tree."

"Yeah?" Oliver asked, sliding an arm around her waist loosely, just enough to keep her close. "Where?"

"I'll show you…" Chloe reached up and gave Oliver a quick little peck of a kiss. "Get ready to experience a little of Middle Class America…"

The huge superstore was full of people, and Oliver grinned as Chloe pushed the huge shopping cart down the brightly lit aisle toward the Christmas section. Most of the time, if he had to get anything at a place like this, someone else made the trip. Canned music played over head, the Christmas music smooth and Rat-Packish. He'd had to stifle a huge laugh when he'd seen the bright red bullseye on the front of the store, and the result was very much like a sneeze that got him a sympathetic "Bless you" and another sweet little peck. Chloe had no idea how perfecty funny the store logo had been for him, and Oliver made a mental note to share that piece of information about his 'hobby' with her soon. Part of the problem with Lois had been that he didn't feel comfortable telling her anything about being the Green Arrow.

"Here we are." Chloe said, as they rounded the corner and all the Christmas trees came into view. "Everything you could possibly want for your tree."

"Unbelievable." Oliver looked around. "I've lived a pretty sheltered life. This is incredible."

"So..." Chloe pushed the cart up one aisle. "What do you want your tree to look like?"

"Wow." Oliver blinked. "I have no idea." He grinned, surprised. "I really don't know."

"We'll start with this." Chloe said, pulling an ornament from the hanging racks. "Look."

A plastic resin pair of snow people on ice skates, sprinkled with clear glitter hung from Chloe's finger on a piece of clear fishing line, and Oliver laughed out loud. "There we are."

"That's too funny." He asked and she nodded, placing it carefully in the cart. "They look a whole lot more graceful than we did."

"I guess fallen skaters on their butts just isn't Christmasy enough. I'm buying this, to remind you of the first night of your Christmas spirit lessons." Chloe teased and Oliver grinned at her. "Okay." She took a deep breath in and smiled up at him. "So what about the tree?"

"Our tree." Oliver corrected gently. "So, you pick out some decorations and then I will. Maybe we'll even throw some of the ones I have back at the apartment on too. Make it really a combined effort."

"Work together, huh?" Chloe nodded again, her smile breaking into a grin, as she put three boxes of candy canes in the cart. "Democratic tree decoration. New concept. Think it will work?"

"You bet." Oliver agreed. "Okay, Miss Christmas, lead on."

They finished the tree late, and dinner had been take out from a restaurant Chloe had heard of but had never been to, let alone dreamed they'd pack up a dinner to go. They were watching tv now, a DVD of "A Christmas Story" that Oliver had bought at the store tonight, along with "It's a Wonderful Life", "Holiday Inn", "Elf", and "Love, Actually.", the last one at Chloe's urging. The snow had gotten heavier and Chloe wondered how she was going to get back to her dorm tonight. The completely decorated tree caught her eye and Chloe got up and went over to it, examining the ornaments that Oliver had fished out of the boxes from home. There were others, he said, precious heirlooms of antique mercury glass, fragile pieces of art that had been handed down through the generations, but he'd wanted the simpler ones instead. There were shiny mirrored glass icicles that his mother had found on a ski trip in Vermont, delicate feathered birds in fragile nests that had been his grandmothers, and a plastic Disney Robin Hood ornament that Chloe knew had to be older than Oliver was. The little red fox wore a green hat with a jaunty red feather, carried a bow and was winking saucily at everyone who happened in his direction. Chloe smiled and moved on, spotting the white porcelain angel she'd picked out at the store tonight and then gently touched the sparkling opalescent glass snowflakes they'd found at a small store near the trendy restaurant. Oliver had bought every single snowflake the shop had and now the delicate glass ornaments, each one different from the other, sparkled with the lights as they moved.

"Hey." Oliver rose from the couch too and wrapped his arms around Chloe from behind her, resting his chin on her head. "You okay?"

"Yes." Chloe smiled softly, reaching out to make one of the snowflakes move. "I'm perfect. Oh, Oliver. This is all like some dream…"

"I know." His voice was tender. "I'm wondering when reality is going to come crashing down on us."

"Does it have to?" She turned to look up at him. "What if we agree to just let the next few days be perfect and see what happens from there?"

Oliver shrugged a little. "Sounds like a plan to me. Chloe, listen, tomorrow I have this benefit thing to go to, so..."

"I understand." Chloe turned back to the tree and then moved out of his embrace, picking up her coat. "Wow, is that the time? I'd better go. I have to go to the Metropolis Museum of Art in the morning to write an article for the Planet about their exhibit of religious sculpture…."

"Whoa, whoa…hang on there, Speedy." Oliver caught her by the hand and looked down into her face. "You think I'm brushing you off, don't you? Chloe…I want you to go with me. Well, I don't want to go at all, but I have to." He qualified the statement with a grumble, and then raised his hand to her cheek, pushing the hair away from her eyes and behind her ear. "You have a choice though. You can come with me to this thing, or I can meet you after. Please say meet you after, because I'll leave ten minutes into the concert, I promise."

"You don't get out of that so easily." Chloe replied, snuggling her cheek into Oliver's hand. She looked up at him. "Is it formal?"

Oliver nodded dejectedly. "Yeah." He rolled his eyes impatiently. "Some concert to benefit something… I mean it, Chloe, if you want to do what you have to do and meet me here, that's just fine."

"Oooh, you really don't want to go, do you?" Chloe laughed, dropping her coat on the chair and put her arms around his waist. "Okay, spill it. What is this benefit concert? And don't think you can really hide it from me. I work at the biggest paper in Metropolis…"

"Don't threaten me with the power of the press, Miss Christmas." Oliver retorted with a grin. "It's a concert of Christmas music with some Italian tenor. I already paid for the tickets, so I'm all square with the charity, so…I can think of a thousand things I rather be doing…" He leaned in and kissed her lightly, just enough to tease.

"Uh-huh." Chloe's eyes sparkled. "Like what? Name two."

"Just two?" Oliver laughed, pulling her closer. "Letting me get away easy."

"I'm still not hearing the two things you'd rather be doing." Chloe's grin widened, and Oliver nodded, seeming to think this over very carefully.

"I really, really want to keep up with my Christmas spirit lessons. I think I'm making serious progress." He kissed her softly and Chloe nodded, struggling to appear unmoved. "I have a crush on my tutor and everything."

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the sweet stuff, second thing, let's hear it…" She said, her tone serious and businesslike and Oliver grinned. "Trying to get your way and not go to the concert…"

"No…me? Spending the evening with you, doing whatever you want for your "Save Oliver from His Christmas Misery" project. I hear it's a worthy cause and I love the work..." Oliver told her, kissing her again, this time with more urgency, but then broke away with a smile, watching her blink and smile at him in response, her eyes shining. "The boring concert really doesn't compare."

"What time is this 'boring' concert?" Chloe asked brightly, tipping her head to the side, like a little bird, and Oliver shook his head. The one thing the Sullivan - Lane cousins seemed to have in common was their ever present talent of never being at a loss for words.

"Oh, it's going to be like that, huh? You're relentless, aren't you?" Oliver squeezed her and nodded. "Eight. At the Metropolis Concert Hall."

"I'll meet you there at 7:30." Chloe agreed, and then a sly and impish expression crept across her face. "Leaving early can still be an option, but since it's Christmas music, you have to go. Consider it extra credit." Her expression was pure mischief and Oliver could not stop himself from kissing her again, and then laughed at her ability to outmaneuver him.

"Extra credit? Okay, fine, we'll go. You're killing me, you know that, right? The idea of sitting in a theater for hours…" He looked down at her, studying her face. "Are you always this pushy?"

"Yes, but in a good way." Chloe's reply was quick, but Oliver silenced her with a kiss, feeling her almost melt in his arms. There was still the trek back to Met U to make, but Chloe blocked everything else out of her mind. The movie wasn't quite over yet, at the scene where the boy and his family are at the Chinese restaurant having their duck Christmas dinner, and as she heard the movie waiters begin to sing, Chloe giggled a little, burying her face in Oliver's shoulder. This carol was one of her father's particular favorites and he made a point of singing it constantly, from Thanksgiving on. But Chloe realized something, too, catching a glimpse of the opalescent glass snowflakes on the Christmas tree beside them. She was falling foolishly and impetuously in love with Oliver Queen, and Chloe was no expert, but she was pretty sure he was falling for her too. And it made her want to sing, because it was magic after all.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la, la la la la la…

'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la…"


	4. Four Days Before Christmas

Four Days Before Christmas… 

The phone ringing woke Oliver up out of a sound sleep, and he sat up, finding his phone in the dark to answer it. He'd gone out on patrol for a little while after he'd brought Chloe home, and had just fallen into bed to catch some rest before his day started.

"Hello?" He grunted. "Oliver Queen."

"Oliver, it's Clark." Clark's voice was urgent and hushed. "I tracked down that Man-bat Lois is trying to uncover. He just disappeared on me, but it's definitely a guy and he's definitely got an agenda. He just left a heap of drug runners wishing they'd stayed home tonight at the waterfront."

"Sht." Oliver breathed. "Does he know you've been keeping an eye on him? I'm thinking we need to warn him about Lois. If he's doing good things in Gotham, then I don't want him to get distracted by her and her ideas." Quickly, Oliver ran over the list of people he was acquainted with in that city in his head. "I don't even have the first clue who this might be. Did you get a look at his face, Clark?"

"No." Clark sounded disgusted with himself. "He's wearing a mask, black body armor."

"Body armor? Really? Heavy duty or lightweight, like mine?"

"You need to get this guy to set you up, Oliver." Clark laughed. "Nothing touched him and he was even wearing a cape…worked it like a hang-glider. Chloe was close to dead on with that guess."

"Figures. That cost a big chunk of change…" Oliver turned the light on. "Keep your eye on him, Clark. How's Lois?"

"Fine. Taking this seriously, Oliver, and I don't know how long I can keep her from doing any more digging, without letting her know I'm here. How's Chloe?" Clark asked, and Oliver grinned.

"She's amazing. You sure you're okay with this? I'm still a little concerned about stepping on your toes, Clark." Oliver yawned. "But not so much that I'd back off now without a stomp or two on them first."

"My toes can take it, and Chloe's my best friend. I want her happy. That's what matters." Clark cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to…um..." He hesitated, trying to think of the polite thing to say.

"She's at her dorm, Clark. Neither one of us is all that interested in rushing things." Oliver switched off the light, putting the thought of Chloe there with him out of his mind completely. "Call me when you're ready to head back. I'm going back to sleep. I'm not from another planet and I need at least four hours without interruption."

"You got it." Clark laughed. "Talk to you then."

Chloe ran to her closet as soon as she got back from the museum. Writing her article would have to wait. She spotted what she was looking for as soon as she opened the doors, a sleek column of deep green velvet that she had bought just after Thanksgiving from a fashion major down the hall because she couldn't resist it, planning to wear it for the Daily Planet Christmas party. Strapless, but lined in plaid taffeta and had come with a wrap of the same velvet and taffeta combination. Chloe smiled, looking at herself in the mirror, holding the dress up against her chest, her cheeks rosy from both the cold and her excitement. She hung the dress up and went to her jewelry box and pulled out her mother's white gold and diamond locket and polished it on her sleeve, making the small stones twinkle like the lights on the Christmas tree at Oliver's apartment. Chloe smiled and giggled a little to herself, giddy over the thought of seeing Oliver in a tuxedo.

Lois had called her earlier, and said she'd seen someone who looked a great deal like Clark roaming around Gotham City and that the elusive Man-bat had made another appearance but got away before she could catch him. Chloe had listened sympathetically, and when Lois asked her what she was doing tonight, Chloe told a half truth and said she was covering the concert for the Daily Planet.

"Well, if you see Oliver, find out how he's doing." Lois said, sounding guilty and Chloe froze until Lois finished her sentence. "After I kissed the Green Arrow, I knew that I couldn't stay with Oliver. I just wasn't feeling it, you know? If I was reacted like that to a stranger, than what hope did Oliver have?" Lois sighed a little, and Chloe nodded, exhaling in relief.

"I'm sure he's fine, Lois. You said it ended well, and that he didn't seem upset." Chloe added reasonably. "Besides, maybe he's met someone else."

"That would be great." Lois said quickly. "I'd feel better about the whole thing if he did. I gotta go, cousin. Have fun tonight!" She hung up and Chloe had tried to assess what she was taking away from that conversation. Lois cared if Oliver was happy, hadn't felt right about things with him since she had kissed the Green Arrow, and broke it off. Chloe looked down at the clippings she'd collected about the Green Arrow and frowned. From the way Clark was acting about Oliver, Chloe had kind of suspected that Oliver might have something to do with the Green Arrow…just the fact that they'd appeared in town at the same time was a red flag. And, Chloe could easily reconcile Oliver's liberal worldview with the action-taking vigilante Green Arrow. But if Lois had kissed them both, and found there was a vast difference, then it couldn't possibly be. She tapped the police sketch picture of Green Arrow and frowned. "You've been quiet. I wonder what's caught your attention?" Oliver's been occupied, too, Chloe said to herself, instincts humming and she laughed, looking up into the mirror again. She smiled and then began to get ready for the concert. If Oliver was the Green Arrow, it didn't really matter. After being Clark's friend for this long, Chloe thought, everyone was entitled to their secrets.

Oliver had gone to the theater from the office, changing at the office into his tuxedo. He checked his messages as he walked up the steps to Metropolis Concert Hall. The hope that Chloe had reconsidered, or managed to find a story that she needed to follow, so he could duck out of the concert, was dying a slow and horrible death. Standing in the lobby of the theater, Oliver checked his watch. 7:30 p.m. He looked around, and saw Lex Luthor and his girlfriend heading right for him. They were talking between themselves, and even with the distance between the couple and where Oliver stood, he could feel the tension pouring off them.

"Great." Oliver turned away, and his breath caught in his chest. Chloe was looking for him, and he just took a minute to let how beautiful she was sink in. There was not another woman in the building that could even compete, and when she saw him, the smile that lit up her face could have kept Metropolis in power for years. She lifted the hem of her skirt just enough to not trip, and glided to him, taking his arm just as Lex and Lana approached.

"Chloe!" Lana smiled, looking slightly pale and the soft pearly color of her gown only making her seem more colorless. "What are you doing here?" Her dark eyes shone seeing her friend, and then she turned to look at Chloe's companion, "You must be…oh." Lana recoiled slightly and then with icy dignity, she greeted Oliver. "Mr. Queen."

"Ms. Lang." Oliver bowed, slightly. "Lex, how are you?"

"I've been better." Lex said. "You'd better up your security, Oliver. The Green Arrow made a surprise visit to my office a few weeks ago." Lex turned his steel colored eyes to Chloe. "Chloe. It's a surprise to see you here. Covering the concert for the Planet? They say the star is sick tonight and the understudy will be on instead. Will you get to interview the understudy? Their perspective might be interesting for the readers – always waiting in the wings, always second best, no matter how hard you work. I'm sure you'll have quite a bit of common ground." He smiled politely, sipping at his champagne, and Chloe blinked, letting the comment pass with a polite smile. Oliver frowned, though and Chloe tightened her grip on his arm.

"No, I'm not here tonight for the paper. Oliver invited me and I couldn't imagine a nicer way to spend the evening." Chloe replied gracefully, smiling at Lana. "How are you, Lana? You look beautiful. That gown is just beautiful."

"Oh, I'm just fine." Lana smiled brightly, her lie obvious to everyone but Lex. "I love yours too, Chloe, it's gorgeous. That is a perfect color for your complexion."

"Green always was your color, wasn't it, Chloe?" Lex asked smoothly, and Chloe looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "The color has so many meanings."

"Yes, it does." Oliver interjected, equally as smooth and twice as calm. "It also happens to be my favorite color. You do look amazing." Oliver winked at her imperceptibly, and much to Chloe's amazement, so did Lex, but with a totally different meaning, meant solely for her, a small pout curving his lip briefly before it disappeared. Chloe wanted to slap Lex' face but thought of the day when she could get even with Lex in a much more final way. "Let's go find our seats."

"Okay." Chloe smiled at Oliver and then at Lana. "See you later, Lana."

"Yes. Call me before the holidays, Chloe. I miss talking to you every day. I'll be at the penthouse here in town." Lana hugged Chloe tightly and whispered. "He's crazy about you.." She let go and beamed at Oliver. "Be good to my friend, Mr. Queen."

"It's my ultimate goal…" Oliver bowed again, and smiled. "Lana." He straightened, and nodded to Lex. "Enjoy the concert."

Lex nodded politely and took Lana's hand as Oliver and Chloe walked in the other direction.

"What the hell was that all about? Second best, waiting in the wings?" Oliver grumbled. "I swear he needs the sht kicked out of him, and by someone who knows how."

"It's okay, Oliver. Lex and I do this all the time. He needs to remind me of my place, I suppose." Chloe shook her head, dismissing Lex and his comments. "Do you really think I look amazing?"

"I was getting ready to tell you that and more before Lex showed up." Oliver handed their tickets to an uniformed usher who led them to a private box and opened the door. The box seated six, but no one else was there. "Good. Thanks." Oliver nodded to the usher who disappeared silently, closing the door behind him. "Muhahahaha." He rubbed his hand together and looked at Chloe with a wolfish expression. "We are completely alone…"

"Except for the thousand other people in the audience." Chloe laughed, looking out at the seats below them. She dropped her handbag on the chair. "You were telling me how gorgeous I am."

"Right." Oliver laughed. "No word, however, on how well I clean up. I'm kind of insulted." He prompted, and Chloe covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"MMM." Chloe purred, studying him. "I like the James Bond thing on you, Oliver, but I have to say I love seeing you in jeans. Call it the Kansas in me." She shrugged, and Oliver caught her hands, pulling her close.

"You, on the other hand, look like Christmas." Oliver said, his voice low and rich. "I love Christmas." He kissed her shoulder. "Especially presents in green wrapping with plaid ribbons."

"I'm sure." Chloe laughed, and he grinned at her, moving up away from her shoulder and kissing her neck. "And now you love Christmas? Two days ago you were all about staying home alone, doing nothing. Now listen to you. The Grinch is gone."

"I've been converted." Oliver said, the words muffled against her skin. "'The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. Oh Chloe Sullivan! Heaven, and the Christmas Time be praised for this!'" He held her close and she gasped as his lips touched her ear and then shuddered pleasantly as he moved back down to her neck again. "I'm a better student than Scrooge though, it only took one spirit for me...a pretty blonde spirit in a white hat who let me kiss her on the ice and took me Christmas shopping…"

"I never thought anyone would attempt to seduce me and paraphrase Dickens at the same time." Chloe laughed. "This is going in my blog when I get home."

Oliver smiled and then grimaced. "Ooh, 'Attempt'. That's not good. I have a very small margin of error." He looked up at her. "It's all part of my diabolical plan to get the hell out of here as fast as we can." The music started and as the lights dimmed, he groaned, falling into one of the front seats and sinking low, his long legs stretched out as far as the space between the seat and the edge of the balcony would allow. "We're never going to get to leave now."

Chloe smiled. "Where would you rather go?" Oliver looked up hopefully. "I suppose we can change out of these fancy clothes and finish Christmas shopping."

"Mine's done." Oliver said, standing. "The last gift is on it's way to me now."

"Show off." Chloe poked him. "So? What's the big plan, then?"

"Come on." Oliver took her by the hand and towed her from the box. "I think I can come up with something."

Oliver gave the driver directions as they got into the limousine. "You're going to love this, Miss Christmas." The car moved away from the Metropolis Concert Hall and to the north side of town.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked, looking out into the festive city.

"There's another concert I want to get to." Oliver said, putting his arm around her. "I'd have made plans to go to this one first, but I didn't hear about it until today."

"Oh?" Chloe asked, and Oliver nodded. "Tell.."

"Nope." He grinned. "You'll see when we get there." He looked out the window. "We're getting close."

"In this neighborhood?" Chloe looked out the window. The neat row houses decorated with lights flooded her with memories. "This is where we lived until we moved to Smallville when I was a teenager."

"Really?" Oliver asked. "Well, then, Miss Christmas, this will be right up your alley."

"Oliver, are we going to the St. Anastasia's children's concert?" Chloe asked, nearly breathless. "How on earth did you find out about that?"

"My secretary Celeste's little girl is in it. She asked me if she could leave early to get ready for it, so I asked her what it was about. This year, the proceeds are going to try and keep their outreach programs afloat. I heard that their food pantry is more like a co-op for the neighborhood and that they're trying to figure out how to keep it open. That particular church does quite a bit of good in this area"

"I know." Chloe smiled, remembering her days of being a student at the parish school and how the congregation had tried to rally around them when her mother first left. "I can't believe I haven't been back here in so long."

"So, it was worth leaving that fancy concert to come here. I'd really like to see more big business take an interest in these kinds of places. Churches and Community Centers like this improve their neighborhoods and support the people that work for Queen Industries, or Luthorcorp…" Oliver continued. "I want to talk to the person running the day care program and the literacy program about contributing to those too and…"

Chloe looked up at Oliver. "Do you know exactly how much good your contributions will do here, Oliver? The families that they'll be able to help because of it? What a wonderful thing to do." She smiled at him. "You're not just doing this because it's Christmas, either, are you?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not. I'd have made the contributions anyway. For selfish reasons. I actually have a thing for hot chocolate and homemade chocolate chip cookies. The rector assured me they'll have them in abundance." He smiled. "I might even share them with you."

Chloe reached up and kissed him. "I'm overwhelmed, Oliver. This is more than I can even believe possible." He pulled her close, and smiled. "This is such a wonderful thing."

"Here we are." Oliver said with a grin, as the car came to a stop. He kissed Chloe deeply before the chauffeur opened their door. "Come on." Taking her hand, he helped her out of the car. They walked into the Parish school auditorium and Chloe felt tears spring to her eyes. It all smelled and looked the same. It was hard to imagine such a thing was possible, and a group of children on the stage were singing a song Chloe had never heard before. Their little voices were in perfect harmony, and each little face was bright with excitement. Chloe smiled, remembering her own debut on that stage, probably in one of those very same angel costumes.

"Perhaps love is like a resting place, a shelter from the storm  
It exists to give you comfort, it is there to keep you warm  
And in those times of trouble when you are most alone  
The memory of love will bring you home"

Chloe and Oliver slid into seats in the back row, and tucked Chloe's wrap around her shoulders with a smile. The temperature in the auditorium was slightly chilly, but the pure happiness in the air was warming, and Chloe couldn't help but feel the stark contrast from the stifling atmosphere in the Metropolis Concert Hall. The children on stage were dressed in angel costumes, and although Chloe realized the song wasn't meant to be about anything remotely Christmas, it seemed to fit the theme of the concert. She felt Oliver's hand close around hers and she smiled up at him.

"Perhaps love is like a window, perhaps an open door  
It invites you to come closer, it wants to show you more  
And even if you lose yourself and don't know what to do  
The memory of love will see you through."

"If you were planning on giving me anything for Christmas, don't." Oliver whispered, so low Chloe could just about hear him. "These last few days have been pretty great, and it's still not Christmas yet." He raised her hand to his lips. "I'm looking forward to the rest of the week."

"Oliver.." She began to protest, and he shushed her with a wink and then pointed to the stage, where the children were still singing. She turned, biding her time until she could talk again.

" Love to some is like a cloud, to some as strong as steel  
For some a way of living, for some a way to feel  
And some say love is holding on and some say letting go   
And some say love is everything, and some say they don't know"

"Okay, then." Chloe whispered back as the angel children danced with wrapped packages, placing them by what would eventually hold a newly born brother or sister of one of the children, standing in for the baby Jesus. "Then it works both ways. Don't give me anything either."

"Ooooh." Oliver winced. "Too late. Your present is all taken care of." A flash of wicked smile traced itself across his face and then he looked at her again. "I gave it a lot of thought, too."

"How can you ask me not to give you anything, then?" Chloe hissed, and Oliver shrugged, making a large point of returning his attention to the children on the stage. He squeezed her hand, and Chloe grinned.

"Perhaps love is like the mountains, full of conflict, full of change  
Like a fire when it's cold outside, thunder when it rains  
If I should live forever, and all my dreams come true  
My memories of love will be of you …"

The children blew kisses to their parents, and Oliver grinned, looking at Chloe, who was rummaging through her little purse for a tissue. She laughed a little at herself, and looked up at Oliver. Tears had tracked down her cheeks, and Oliver pulled a pristine handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"I have a pen, a pad, lipstick, my keys and emergency money, but no tissues." Chloe said, frustrated, dabbing at her face. "I could write an article about this concert, but I couldn't blow my nose."

"Priorities are important in life." Oliver laughed gently. "I always have a handkerchief when I'm dressed in a monkey suit like this. My grandfather always said you'd never know when the girl you were with would need it. It was an easy chance to play the hero."

"You don't have to play the hero, Oliver. You are one already." Chloe replied. "You are going to help so many people with the contributions you make here. It's wonderful."

"Ah, it's okay." Oliver shrugged. "It's not ever really enough." The lights had come up for intermission, and a tall woman was making her way toward them, smiling. She was older than Oliver, maybe thirty, and wearing a red and white Christmas sweater and jeans.

"Mr. Queen! How nice! So glad you could make it!" She looked at Chloe with a pleased expression. "You must be Chloe Sullivan. It's wonderful to meet you. I'm Celeste." The woman's dark hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and her face and hands still bore traces of hastily applied gold glitter. "My husband so wants to meet you, Mr. Queen…"

"I want to meet him. Thank him for letting you work the hours you do." Oliver smiled. "Then introduce me to the rector, I want to talk to him, too."

Chloe watched Celeste's face go through every emotion possible, and then she just shook her head. "Mr. Queen…"

"Thanks, Celeste. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for telling me about this place." Oliver nodded. "I hope I can help."

"Help?" Celeste gasped. "Oh, you have no idea…" She turned, and called to a red haired man who was surrounded by four children, two with gold angel wings, one dressed as a shepherd. She was trying to stay composed but could just about manage. "John, tell Father Frank that Mr. Queen is here." The red haired man nodded, taking the angels by the hands and sending the shepherd and the youngest, a curly haired toddler to their mother. She turned to Oliver again, sweeping the toddler girl in her arms and wiping her eyes on the little one's hooded sweatshirt. "I can't believe it. What a wonderful thing. A miracle."

Chloe grinned, ready to tear up again herself, and Oliver shook his head modestly.

"Don't be silly, Celeste. My giving the money isn't a miracle. The miracle will be what you all are able to accomplish with it." Celeste's husband and the priest, a short, red faced man Chloe remembered from her childhood appeared. The priest spotted her and opened his arms.

"Good lord, one of our missing lambs! Chloe Sullivan!" He hugged her, beaming. "And you, all elegant and grown up! Remember your first communion?" He nodded, rolling his eyes. "I never answered as many questions in those classes, not before or since. How is your father?"

"He's fine, Father Frank. Doing really well." Chloe turned to Oliver. "Father Frank, this is Oliver Queen."

"Ah, Mr. Queen." Father Frank nodded. "How nice of you to come tonight. We don't get many from the Fortune 500 here…."

"Well, I'd like to talk to you about changing that. Intermission can't be long enough. Can I stop back tomorrow? I have this for you right now, though." Oliver took an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the priest. "It's a start – okay?"

The priest nodded, holding the envelope tightly. "We'll talk tomorrow. I'll be in my office at the school." He shook Oliver's hand. "I'd better go…the nativity play is always a bit rowdy…Thank you, Mr. Queen. For the donation, and..." Father Frank turned and smiled at Chloe. "For bringing my little question asker back, if only for tonight."

"You're welcome." Oliver nodded, and with a wave to Celeste and her family, he and Chloe went back to their seats for the rest of the concert. Chloe looked up at him, as if seeing Oliver for the first time. She had been having a wonderful time with him, forgetting about who he really was, and how much influence he had in the world at such a young age. She wondered idly if that was what had really been behind Lois' defection, that she wasn't up for the challenge, for all of this Green Arrow kissing nonsense. It was also clear, from conversations Chloe had with Lois after that night that Lois had not shared that info with Oliver as a reason for ending their relationship. It seemed impossible to imagine, that while sitting here watching the parish school children put on their nativity play, she was thinking of what it might be like to stay the night with Oliver. She'd be lying if she didn't admit she'd thought about that the first time she'd ever seen him, in Clark's barn. Chloe looked up at Oliver's profile and sighed. What if Lex was right, and she was simply the understudy for Lois? Granted, Oliver was acting a whole lot more like he was interested in her than Clark had ever done, and Chloe had waited five years for him to look her way with half of Oliver's intensity. It was the intensity that was scary, now that she had it, because in her minds eye she could still see him with Lois on Thanksgiving Day, looking pretty darn happy.

She stood abruptly, and walked out of the row, and went out into the entry of the Parish Hall, feeling her breath come in gulps. Being second choice again wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind, and suddenly Chloe saw how ridiculous she had seemed in Lex's eyes. Instinctively, Chloe walked to the large doors that led into the church itself, down the connecting hallway with it's glassed in gothic windows and went inside the sanctuary itself. It was lit up, and she walked to the pew that her mother had always favored and sat down. She looked up at the round window and sighed.

"I'm an idiot." Chloe said aloud, her voice echoing in the empty church. "A complete and total idiot."

"That's funny." Oliver's voice said from behind her. She turned and he was standing at the top of the center aisle. "I was wondering if it was me that was the idiot. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Oliver.." Chloe stood. "It's all just too fast. Too much, too soon. You and Lois, me and Jimmy…how much of this." She pointed to herself and then Oliver. "Has been about us? Really?"

"I had thought all of it, but I might have missed something." Oliver frowned. "This is about what Lex said earlier. "

"No." Chloe began, and Oliver looked pointedly at the altar and shook his head.

"Guaranteed to get hit by lightning if you finish that sentence with anything other than the absolute truth. So I'll be absolutely honest with you. Lois and I were going nowhere, fast. Maybe it took a little time to figure that out, I don't know. I don't feel that way about you. The first time I saw you, in Clark's barn? I said to myself, he's pretty lucky to have her. The second time I saw you, after I'd heard everything about you from Lois, you were attached to your cell phone getting twice hourly text messages from that photographer. And I thought to myself, that guy better know how lucky he is. The third time, in the coffee shop? I don't think I've been so grateful to see anyone ever. You've given me something that I didn't even know I lost and the last few days, I've been telling myself that something is going to happen to, " He looked down at the floor and then up at her again. "screw it up. Now if I have Lex to blame for that, I will. If I hadn't wanted to spend time with you, Chloe, I'd have called my driver, given you a lift home and not thought twice about it." Oliver didn't move from where he was standing, but he looked around as if searching for an answer and then sighed. "I want to keep spending time with you, Chloe. But I'll go with whatever you want. You want to believe that I'm with you because Lois doesn't want me? I can't fight you, even though it's not true. The same could be said about you though."

"Oh, really?" Chloe folded her arms, annoyed. "I'd like to hear how."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? When I saw you in that coffee shop, you were putting the nails in the coffin of your relationship with the photographer. Plus, I do know more about you than you've told me yourself. Lois told me all about your crush on Clark. She was so happy about you and Jimmy because it was progress away from pining for Clark. I could very safely assume that you are with ME because you can't be with Clark or Jimmy." He laughed bitterly. "Which technically puts me in third place with you. It's a good thing I'm a pretty confident person, because you know what? I don't care about the photographer, but Clark is a hard act to follow."

"Clark and I are just friends, that's it. Regardless of what my feelings for him ever were. And what they were aren't what they ARE anymore." Chloe leaned forward, resting her hands on the back of the pew.

"I know that." Oliver agreed calmly. "Which is why I'm here, not letting you talk yourself out of what you've been feeling. Because I know I'm not feeling like this by myself. I'm willing to fight for us, because I think there actually is an 'us' to fight for. All you have to do is tell me what you want." A long silence filled the air around them, and the music from the play echoed through the church. Chloe walked out of the pew and up to Oliver to look into his eyes intently, and when she found what she wanted, she nodded.

"I want to go home." Chloe said resolutely. "Please."

Oliver nodded slowly. "Okay. MetU dorms it is."

Chloe looked up at him and shook her head. "No. I want to go home with you."

Same Night – Gotham City – Almost Midnight 

Lois sighed and hung up her cellphone. For someone with no boyfriend, Chloe wasn't around much lately. The hotel lobby was all decorated for Christmas, something Lois had totally forgotten about in her excitement over the story she was tracking now. But she was still on Metropolis time and the last place she wanted to be was her room. She'd been sleeping kind of late anyway, since the man-bat kept, well, bat's hours. Lois slid her cell-phone into her pocket, and left the hotel, out into the streets of Gotham City. In spite of the late hour, many stores in Gotham were still open. It was a city that was awake very nearly 24 hours a day, and Lois still needed to finish shopping. She'd returned the few things she'd bought for Oliver and used the money to buy things for Mrs. Kent and Chloe. Lois went over her list again, pulling her dark coat around herself against the chill wind. There was someone dogging her steps, someone watching her every move, and Lois hoped it was the Man-Bat. After being stalked by the Green Arrow in Metropolis, Lois was pretty sure she could recognize it again.

"I can handle myself." Lois said, voice full of bravado. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"You should be, honey." A voice said from the depths of the alley Lois was walking past. "Gotham at night ain't for ladies." A hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her into the alley. "But you must not be a lady…"

"GET OFF!" Lois swung a kick at her attacker, and nearly fell in the effort. But, her foot connected with _something_ because her attacker squealed and hit the floor. Another, larger shape came out of the shadows, and Lois was glad she hadn't eaten dinner, because it surely would have been all over the pavement. For a minute, she was blinded by fear, and then she recognized who had come to her aid.

"Geez, Smallville." Lois shook her head, relief flooding her enough to be disappointed to see Clark standing there. "When did you decide to stop stalking me?"

"When this guy tried to grab you. Lois, what are you doing?" Clark asked. "I've been trying to find you all day."

"I could ask you the same thing." Lois raised her chin, ready to argue. "Since when do you need to be in Gotham City?"

"Since Mom wanted me to check out Central University." Clark lied quickly, knowing his mother would back up any questions Lois asked him. "I'm thinking of coming here next semester."

"Really? Huh." Lois nodded. "You should have told me, because we could have flown out together. And how come you didn't mention it on the phone the other night?"

Clark shrugged. "That's why I was trying to find you. I showed Chloe the pictures and she thinks that it might be some attention seeker. Gotham City is full of them." Clark led Lois away from the alley, hand on her elbow.

"Yeah, Chloe. Where is my cousin, Clark? She's completely incommunicado." Lois paused to look in a store window. "She didn't sound so upset about breaking up with Jimmy as all that, either."

"Oh, well, I guess she just needs time. Plus, she told me she's been going to a lot of Christmas events around Metropolis, you know, for the paper." Clark said, and Lois nodded.

"I guess. Hey, you haven't talked to Oliver have you?" She asked, and Clark shrugged, glad that his nose didn't grow every time he told a lie, like Pinocchio, who danced in the store window in front of them in the department store window. "

"No." The answer satisfied Lois and Clark smiled. "I was on my way to a midnight show at the Regency. What do you say, Lois? We can walk back to your hotel and see if your Man-Bat shows himself."

"Sounds good. What's the movie? " Lois asked.

"I have no idea." Clark smiled. "Just thought I'd pick one when I get there. Strange city, nothing else to do." Clark offered his arm. "So, I'll buy the tickets if you get the popcorn."

Lois considered this and then nodded. "Throw in Skittles and you have a deal, Smallville."

"Done." Clark spit in his hand in his best cow trading manner and offered it to Lois to shake.

She grimaced, and then did the same, shaking his hand. "You farmers have some weird habits."

From above them, on the rooftop, an almost shrouded figured watched Clark and Lois walk together toward the multiplex. Silently, it moved in the same direction, keeping careful watch. The guy in the red jacket just appeared out of nowhere, and Bruce Wayne intended to not let THAT happen again. There were enough surprises in Gotham City to keep him busy for a long, long time. Bruce could hear the couple bickering pleasantly together as they walked toward the theater, two pairs of long legs walking in almost perfect, instinctive rhythm. The young woman's voice carried to Bruce, not enough to hear the words, but more than enough to know that she was not being abducted by the tall young man in the red jacket. Maybe the newcomer would get that reporter off the trail for awhile, Bruce thought as he disappeared into the shadows. And maybe, it was time to go to the movies.

**Four Days Before Christmas, Metropolis, 10:00 p.m.**

The music from the play had stopped, and the sound of loving applause from the little audience surrounded Oliver and Chloe as they stood in the church, hands loosely joined as their eyes met. There really didn't seem to be much more to say, and Oliver smiled, relieved, and Chloe did the same. He looked up at the altar and then led Chloe from the sanctuary and in the little gallery between the Church and parish hall stopped to gather her in his arms and kiss her, his arms tight around her waist. She responded, leaning into him and sliding her arms around his neck and shoulders. There was no real way to prove that time didn't stop right then, but when the world around them started to move again, Chloe could barely look at Oliver without wanting to kiss him again.

Oliver grinned at her, putting his forehead against hers. "I'm not even considering the rest of the evening in there." Oliver nodded toward the church and Chloe burst into giggles. "Don't want the place to fall down around me." He kissed her again, less urgently, but lingering, not wanting to let her go.

"Then we better leave the building entirely." Chloe said, her voice barely a whisper. "Because if you really are thinking what I am, we're in trouble."

"Either way, let's get out of here." Oliver kept an arm around her as they walked out to the car. After a quick stop at Chloe's dorm, they were back at Oliver's apartment, alone. Chloe walked to the balcony, hugging Oliver's tuxedo jacket around her shoulders. She heard music coming from the living room and then felt Oliver take her in his arms, standing behind her to look out at the city with her.

"I'm sorry about before." Chloe said, and Oliver shook his head. "I have this habit of talking myself out of things…."

"Forget it." Oliver told her, pressing a kiss into her hair. "We came out on the other side of it together. That has to count for something."

"I hope it does." Chloe turned around to rest her head over his heart. "It's so surreal, Oliver. If someone had told me last week I'd be here with you tonight, I'd have thought they were crazy."

Oliver laughed softly, and Chloe looked up at him. "Last week, I'd have agreed with you. I'm glad it's not last week anymore."

"Hmm." Chloe smiled. "Me too."

Oliver hugged her tighter and then shivered. "It's cold, Chloe. Let's go inside." He took her by the hand and led her into the living room. He kissed her gently and then looked into her eyes. "Well, we're home."

"I know." Chloe smiled, putting her arms around his neck. "It's nice to be home."

"Yeah." Oliver nodded, sliding his jacket from Chloe's bare shoulders. "I did tell you that you look incredible tonight, didn't I?" He kissed the exposed shoulders, dropping his jacket on the couch carelessly.

"You did." Chloe nodded, pulling Oliver's undone tie away from his collar, her eyes not leaving his. "You do too." She tossed the tie on the jacket and they both grinned.

Oliver pulled her closer. "Chloe, I want you. But I'm willing to wait…I just want you here with me…"

"Oliver. " She sighed, kissing him once, and smiling at him gently. "Shh."

He kissed her, feeling her gasp as he brought his hands to her face, and then again as he lightly traced the line of her neck from her shoulders to the place where her skin disappeared into green velvet, teasing the skin underneath. Chloe pressed against him, pulling on the crisp white dress shirt and she giggled a little as the buttons stubbornly resisted being freed from the buttonholes. She had taken her hair down from the elegant sweep she had pulled it up into and Oliver pushed the silky layers aside to kiss her ear, teasing her earlobe with his teeth gently. Her scent, a heady combination of the soft fragrance she wore and her skin made Oliver want to simply consume her. He groaned as Chloe managed to get the last button open on his shirt, her hands on his bare skin maddeningly soft and determined to learn the way his body felt, memorizing him with every gentle motion.

"Come on." Oliver said, and Chloe nodded, kicking her deep green satin shoes off and letting him lead her up the spiral stairs to his room. The paused in the doorway, Chloe leaned against the doorframe, smiling at Oliver. There was no possible way Lois had ever gotten to this point with Oliver, Chloe thought, breathless. If she had, Chloe's mind raced at the idea, Lois was surely made of stone to not have melted at the sight of him. Oliver was gorgeous, his skin tanned and smooth over hard muscles and Chloe ran her finger up from his belly button to his chin, watching as his eyes darkened with desire. She reached up to touch his mouth and Oliver kissed her fingers, their eyes locked. The thrill from his mouth on her hand was like an electric shock that raced from the floor to the top of her head, and she closed her eyes, almost losing her balance. Oliver caught her easily and carried her the rest of the way into his room, the lights soft and just enough to see. Her breath came in short gasps every time he came into contact with her, and Chloe laughed at herself. Impossible, she thought, tomorrow, I'll wake up in my bed at Met U and this will all have been a dream, and when I see him later that evening for innocent Christmas shopping, I won't be able to think about anything other than this delicious dream. Oliver's mouth was on hers, tongue teasing the inside of her lips as he set her on her feet, deftly undoing the taffeta ribbons that kept her dress tied in the back. Chloe pulled his shirt off him, tossing it away with a challenging gleam in her eye.

"It's like that, is it?" Oliver laughed, as his fingers finished unlacing the ribbons on her dress. Open at the back, the velvet dress fell to the floor in a deep green pool at Chloe's ankles. The playful grin changed to an awestruck smile. "Wow." Chloe thanked whatever happy premonition had led her to buy new lingerie on her way home from the museum, evergreen lace strapless bra and matching panties that had been almost like wearing nothing under the velvet dress. Oliver's eyes were wide, and he caught her up against him again, unhooking her bra with a quick twist of his wrist. The underwire bra fell away from her, and Chloe ached to see him, to touch him. She was no expert in this arena, but let herself be piloted by her instincts. Reaching up to kiss him again, Chloe let her hands go to the waist of his tuxedo pants and she unbuttoned them, her fingers feeling the softness of his skin as she slid her arms around him, pushing pants and underwear down past Oliver's hips. The kiss broke and Oliver kissed down her neck and she leaned back a little, gliding her hands up his back and into Oliver's thick, gold hair. He continued to kiss and touch her, his hands moving over her breasts gently, tentatively, learning her the same way she had begun to learn him. She caught him with her mouth, on a tiny patch of skin just behind his ear and kissed him, loving the growl it elicited from him, and the delicious way he shuddered before he moved away to explore her some more.

"You are perfect." Oliver said, against the space between her breasts, just over her heart. "Gorgeous." He kicked off the last of his clothes and shifted Chloe onto the bed. "Chloe…" He pulled the green lace panties away from her and grinned. "My favorite, favorite color." Oliver tossed them over his shoulder and kissed her flat belly, brushing his cheek against it. Chloe closed her eyes, burying her hands in his hair as his mouth found her breasts. Teasing the nipples with his teeth and tongue, Chloe nearly lost control right then, her breath coming faster, her heart beating in time with Oliver's. She could feel him against her leg, hard and near enough to being inside her that Chloe didn't have to think very long to imagine him inside her.

"Oliver…" Chloe gasped, and he looked up at her, his eyes gleaming. "You feel so good…"

His laugh this time was a rumbling chuckle that Chloe couldn't help but smile at. "You have no idea, unbelievable…heaven help me, Chloe…I just want to…" His hands flexed on her. "I don't want anything else…" Oliver made his way up, falling beside her and pulling her in his arms to kiss her hard, harder than he had before, full of want and hunger. He rolled onto his back with her in his arms, until she was lying on top of him, her weight almost nothing.

It was clear that Oliver was in no rush, and his hands were everywhere and Chloe moved off him, lying beside him resting her head on her hand.

"What?" Oliver asked, moving to his side as well, face to face. He kissed her and she laughed. "Okay, what's funny?"

"Nothing." Chloe whispered. "I'm just setting you in my memory now…so no matter what happens, I'll always have right now…"

"Hundreds of moments like this ahead for us, Chloe." Oliver kissed her again. "You don't have to worry what's going to happen…" His eyes, as green as the dress she had worn to the concert, were full of an emotion Chloe didn't dare recognize. The wheat gold lashes that framed them were long, thick, like his hair, and Oliver kissed her a third time. "I'm not going anywhere." He hugged her tight, his arms like coiled steel, and rolled her onto her back, releasing her enough to prop himself up on his arms. She opened her legs and he smiled, moving gently and slowly to enter her. Chloe reached up and grabbed him, as he pushed in deeper, and then she gasped, closing her eyes as Oliver began to move, in and out. She opened her eyes to look up at him, admiring how his muscles worked under his skin, which, like hers, was dotted with freckles along the shoulders. Idly, Chloe remembered that Clark, from seeing him in bathing suits, or working the farm with no shirt had no such sunspots and Chloe resolved to learn each one of Oliver's by heart. When she did, he'd be hers, so much so no one could lure him away. Because in her heart, Chloe already was Oliver's, even if he didn't know it yet. She'd save telling him that for Christmas.

"Chloe, baby…oh, Chloe…" Oliver gasped, and Chloe blinked, suddenly overcome by her own orgasm as Oliver came too. She felt her breath catch and then the release that swept over her like magic. Oliver was smiling at her, and she felt him withdraw from inside her, but immediately he gathered her in his arms. "Wow." Oliver exhaled deeply and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. The music from the living room drifted up to them, and Chloe closed her eyes, letting the words sink in. Chloe was home. And home would be where ever Oliver was, from now on.

"…When you feel in your skin in your bones and the hollow  
Of your heart, there's no way you can wait till tomorrow.  
When there isn't any doubt about it once you come this close  
Cos you know and you know that you know.

You can feel love's around you like the sky 'round blue  
This is how love has found you, now you know what to do.

When you know that you know who you need, you can't deny it.  
Or go back, or give up, or pretend that you don't buy it.   
When it's clear this time you've found the one, you'll never let him go  
Cos you know and you know that you know."

"When You Know" Shawn Colvin


	5. Three Days Before Christmas

Three Days Before Christmas… 

Chloe opened her eyes and looked around, a smile dawning on her face. Oliver's bedroom, and not the single bed in the dorm. The night before had definitely NOT been a dream, and Chloe stretched languidly, turning to look out the window. The sun was just rising, and she sat up, holding sheets against her chest. Their lovemaking was still fresh in her mind, and Chloe brought a hand to her face, feeling her cheeks blaze pleasantly, a sleepy sort of need for Oliver to be with her, the urge to just feel his skin under her hands so strong she could almost imagine him there. She could hear Oliver downstairs talking on the phone, and she lay back against the pillows, happy. He appeared in the doorway moments later, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants, a grey t-shirt thrown over his shoulder, carrying his cell phone. He was thinking about something, frowning slightly, until he looked up and saw Chloe awake.

"Morning, Miss Christmas." Oliver grinned at her, the pensive expression vanishing immediately. He dropped the t-shirt and cell phone on the foot of the bed and slid in beside her under the covers, resting on his side so he could look down into her face. "Sleep well?" With an almost hesitant hand, Oliver brushed hair from Chloe's eyes and then, as if made comfortable that she didn't push him away, kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Yes." Chloe nodded, grinning at him. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Wake you earlier?" He flopped down, and then snuggled in close. "You were so peaceful. I couldn't stand to wake you. Besides, I had things to deal with this morning…" He said, his face pressed into her neck, her arms around him. "I'm taking the rest of the week off…I just called Celeste and told her to stay home, too. What is your schedule like for the day?" He asked, pushing himself up on an arm to look at the alarm clock over Chloe's shoulder. "It's 6:30."

"Well, I need to go down to the Planet for awhile, and then over to the dorm to officially clear out for the Christmas break." Chloe replied, biting her thumb as she thought. "Then, I have bring my stuff out to Smallville…I'm supposed to be staying with Lois…"

Oliver shook his head. "Do you have to stay with Lois?'

"I could stay at my dad's apartment, I guess. He's gone a lot with work, so I didn't even think about doing that. And, my plans with Lois were made before we happened, so I may not even be welcome there anymore once I tell her what's going on."

"Well, Smallville is a two and half hour drive." Oliver sat up, realizing how stupid he sounded. The natural reaction, the one he really wanted to give into, was to invite Chloe to stay with him – even after school started again. But doing that would mean telling her about being the Green Arrow. Oliver decided against it for the moment. He'd already left himself very open to her, and yet, the thought of how empty this place would feel without Chloe overrode good sense. "You'd be here most of the time anyway…you could.."

Chloe frowned, also sitting up, modestly holding the sheet up to keep herself covered. "Are you suggesting I stay here? Because that would be rushing things, even though it would be fun." She kissed his shoulder softly. "I never imagined how much fun…" She grinned at him wickedly. "But I couldn't. Not yet."

"So, your dad's then?" Oliver asked, brushing hair from her eyes again using the opportunity to caress her cheek gently. "And I know what you mean about staying here, but the door is always open."

"My poor father won't know what hit him…all my stuff and then you into the bargain…" Chloe laughed, a thrill racing through her at his touch. "But, for now, I have absolutely no where to be until ten."

"Ten, huh?" Oliver gathered her in his arms, and Chloe curled up next to him, brushing his ear and the place behind it with her lips. "Whatever shall we do with the time?"

His cell phone rang and he answered, still holding Chloe in his arms.

"Oliver Queen." He held his breath, and then a familiar voice made him feel awkward, as if he had been caught red handed at doing something wrong. Since that night he dropped her into a coffee table while affected by that experimental drug, Lois could make Oliver feel guilty, even if she didn't mean to.

"_Oliver."_ Lois' voice was full of panic. "You need to do me a favor, and I feel like a complete ass even asking…it's Chloe..."

"Chloe?" Oliver asked, as Chloe's eyes widened and she shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with her and I can't. I've tried the Daily Planet, the dorm…and all I'm getting is her voicemail. I'm afraid something is wrong."

"Lois, you've said that she's a capable girl…I'm sure nothing is wrong." Oliver said, grinning as Chloe ducked under the blanket. "She's probably at a friends house or..." A sharp kick connected with his shin from under the covers. OW, he mouthed at the hazel eyes that peeked at him. The eyes narrowed threateningly, and Oliver smiled indulgently. "Look, I'll stop at the Daily Planet today to see how she is, okay?" The eyes under the sheet smiled, and Oliver winked.

"Ollie, that would be so great, thanks." Lois sighed, relieved. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Oliver replied casually, leaning back against the pillows, and pulling the covers away from where Chloe hid, eyeing her body appreciatively. "Keeping busy. Nothing all that exciting." Chloe stuck her tongue out at him and pulled the covers back, obscuring the view of her naked backside and everything else until just her eyes were visible again. Oliver choked back a laugh, deflecting a pillow that nearly knocked the phone from his hand.

"Good. I'm glad, Oliver, really." Lois said, completely unaware of the activity on the other end of the call. "I hope no hard feelings?"

"Not at all, Lois. You were right. Things are definitely better this way." Oliver grabbed the pillow and dropped it behind his head, daring Chloe to come out and get it. The eyes vanished entirely under the bedspread, as if needing to somehow regroup. Again, Oliver smothered the laugh, and Lois, thinking he was coughing, changed her tone from polite conversation to concern.

"I hope you're feeling okay, Oliver. You sound terrible. Well, good, I'm glad you aren't going to hold any grudges. You'll still come out to the Kents on Christmas Day, too, right? It might be awkward, but they are great people…and I'd hate for you to be alone on Christmas…." Lois told him. "Well, there's Clark." She huffed. "He's so slow…I've been waiting for him for an hour."

"Clark's there?" Oliver asked, hoping the tone was plausible enough for Chloe to believe he didn't know about Clark going to Gotham City. She poked her head out and stared at him, slightly surprised. "Why?"

"He came out to the coast to check out a school. Between you and me, I can't see him five minutes from his farm, but oh well. Anyway, Oliver, I'd better go. I have some leads to follow and then I'm going to talk to the new police commissioner here about this Man-Bat."

"Take care, Lois. Bye." Oliver hung up and set the phone on the nightstand as Chloe emerged from under the covers, pulling Oliver's grey t-shirt over her head.

"Why do you know Clark is in Gotham City?" Chloe asked, her hair wild around her head. Oliver swallowed, totally taken by how beautiful she was. He had left her in the earlier part of the morning when Clark called. Now, in his t-shirt, with her hair disarranged and her face fresh from sleep, Chloe was irresistible.

"What makes you think I know, beyond what I just heard right now?" Oliver countered unconvincingly, his mind on kissing her. Chloe thought for a minute and then climbed astride him to look into his face. Sitting in his lap, facing him, Chloe asked him again, wiggling just enough to be settled in his lap. The motion, however, nearly made Oliver groan aloud, and Chloe grinned, realizing she had gained an advantage in the conversation.

"Oliver. Why did Clark tell you he was going to Gotham City. I know he spoke to you before he left…he told me he bumped into you. But he didn't decide to go until he talked to me about Lois' 'man-bat' pictures." Chloe's face was serious, and Oliver ignored the pleasant warmth that generated from between her legs to him, stirring the almost overwhelming desire to strip that t-shirt off her and make love to her again. He set his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes.

"The night I saw Clark was the night we had dinner at Publican House. I had dropped you off at the dorm and then decided to go for a run, to clear my head."

"It was after midnight when you dropped me off." Chloe said skeptically, and Oliver nodded.

"I know." He said, moving his hands to her arms. "I couldn't sleep, though, was busy thinking about you. Anyway, I was out running and I saw Clark. He was coming from the Daily Planet, he said, looking for you with those pictures Lois had e-mailed. We got to talking and he asked me about me and Lois, and since he's your friend, I told him about us."

Chloe smiled briefly, leaning in to kiss Oliver, her lips on his a bribe, a reward for disclosure. Sitting back, her face grew serious again and she poked him. "Then what?"

"Then he told me Lois was in Gotham and what she was doing. Out of concern for her, after all the trouble she got into with Green Arrow this fall, Clark said he'd go check it out, to keep an eye on her." Oliver hated how easy it was to not tell her the truth; that he himself had been out on patrol, not running. How could he tell her that the conversation with Clark hadn't happened on the street like normal people but on the rooftop of the Metropolis Museum of Art, after returning two sculptures that had been spirited away by a less than honest curator? Simple enough to not say that he'd almost killed himself in the process of returning the sculptures because he'd been thinking about her scent, like honeysuckle and fresh air. Someday he might tell her that the thought that might have been his very last was that he had kissed her goodnight in the snow or how Clark had saved his life. Soon he'd tell Chloe that the first thought Oliver had realized he was going to live was that he would get to kiss her again the next night. It was too easy to leave out the part about how Clark had asked him to not lie to Chloe, assuring Oliver that she of all people could be trusted with secrets. Oliver had too many secrets to tell, and he would tell her eventually, tell her all of them. But right now, it was too soon.

Chloe seemed satisfied, though, because she nodded. "Sounds like Clark. The way he'd talked to me about it, I thought he'd just decided to go when he was up at the Planet the next day." Chloe shrugged, moving against him softly, purposefully, and unable to take it anymore, Oliver grabbed her, making Chloe squeal with giggles as he pushed her off his lap and back onto the bed. His hands moved over her, under the shirt, smiling as her giggles would pause for a sigh, and then erupt into giggles again when she would make eye contact with him.

"We have 'til ten, Goldilocks, and I so want to know more about who's been sleeping in my bed…" Oliver growled as Chloe laughed harder. He silenced her with kisses that grew more complicated, and more intense, until the last thing either Oliver or Chloe were concerned about was the time, and Oliver's grey t-shirt was forgotten on the floor.

Same Day – Gotham City – 2:00 p.m. 

Clark Kent sat on the steps of Gotham City Hall, waiting for Lois to emerge after her interview with the Police Commissioner. The day was bright and cold, no sign of snow at all. Gotham City was very different than Smallville this time of year, and Clark wondered how the people here dealt with all the cold rain and grey skies. A quick blast of heat vision had not only warmed but dried this particular piece of marble step, and Clark watched Gotham City as it went about it's day, thinking about his call to Oliver this morning. Once he and Lois had found a movie to agree on, a revival of "Nosferatu", Clark noticed a young man, about Oliver's age, who had come into the theater just behind them. The guy was about Clark's height, sandy brown hair, and built bigger than Oliver, broader through the shoulders. He smiled pleasantly at them again at the concession stand, followed them into the theater and sat four rows behind them, on the opposite side of the theater. There was nothing suspicious about being up at midnight and needing to be doing something, but Clark got the definite impression that the guy was watching them. Lois, typically, seemed oblivious, but Clark soon realized that she was completely aware of the only other person in the theater with them, because she had moved closer to Clark in her seat, casting a dark glance behind her at the young man before she leaned closer to Clark.

In all fairness, Clark couldn't be upset about Lois sitting so close to him, or that in spite of her initial disappointment in seeing him, there was some relief in her face too. Since the night she'd kissed him, sure that the Green Arrow was Oliver, Clark had, very much against his will, wanted to kiss her again, as himself. He knew it would lead her to think he was the Green Arrow, but Clark didn't care much about that. It was an conceit on his part, one he actually wasn't quite willing to let go of. Oliver had said that he wasn't in the same league as Clark, but Clark had felt outclassed by Oliver from almost day one. Having spent so much time with Lex, Clark wasn't overly impressed with the wealth aspect, but the fact that Oliver did put his life on the line to act on his principles was worthy of respect. A sleek black car pulled up to the curb in front of the City Hall Building and Clark was surprised to see the guy from the movies get out, dressed for business in a suit that screamed money. It was the kind of thing that Clark had noticed Oliver wearing, but it belonged on this guy, who was going up the steps, talking on his cell-phone. Seeing Clark on the step, he paused, trying to figure out where he'd seen Clark before.

"Hey, it's you." The man in the suit said to Clark, spotting him on the steps. "You and your friend were at the midnight show of Nosferatu last night."

Clark nodded, getting to his feet. "Yeah. I thought you looked familiar."

The man closed his phone and eyed Clark warily. "Since we seem to be crossing paths, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Bruce Wayne." He didn't offer a hand to shake or a smile.

Clark thought of the Oliver's Excelsior yearbook and in his mind, found the picture of Bruce young, scowling, dark eyes glaring out of the frame intently. "Clark Kent. I think we have acquaintances in common, Bruce. I'm a friend of Oliver Queen."

"Really." Bruce nodded. "How's Ollie liking Metropolis? Come on, Clark, you don't need to be sitting out here in the rain."

"Well, I'm waiting for someone." Clark said, and Bruce's even expression shifted into something that resembled a smile. "Besides, I'm a farmer. The rain doesn't bother me."

"Your girlfriend. Well, I have a meeting, but, when you talk to Oliver again, tell him to give me a call. I want to talk to him about his satellite network. The fact that his stayed going back in September when mine were… Well, no matter." Bruce shook his head. "A farmer, huh? Oliver's keeping some interesting company." He looked at his watch, a stainless steel one that Clark was sure cost more than the new truck his mother had just bought for the farm, and nodded toward the building. "Well, have some sense to get out of the rain, girl or no girl, Clark." Bruce nodded and began to go up the stairs. "It's only going to get worse. December in Gotham City is the pits."

"Thanks, I will." Clark smiled and waved. "Nice meeting you, Bruce."

"Thanks, Clark. You too."

Lois came bursting out of the City Hall building, and walked right into Bruce Wayne, who barely acknowledged her assault. Clark watched Lois apologize profusely, and Bruce deflected them gracefully. They must teach these rich guys this effortless good grace with strangers from birth, Clark thought, remembering how many times Lex had done the same thing. Bruce continued toward his meeting, and Lois came down the steps, opening her umbrella, her pretty face bent into a frustrated scowl.

"Nothing?" Clark asked, and Lois rolled her eyes.

"Duh, Smallville." She held the umbrella over his head too and walked down the rest of the steps, their steps falling in unison. "The police chief, Gordon wouldn't tell me anything. So much for the power of the press." She sighed. "I need a cheeseburger and lots and lots of fries. How about you?"

Clark grinned. "I can always eat. I think there's a place over there." He nodded toward a row of storefronts that were brightly lit with Christmas lights.

"Well, let's get some lunch." Lois wrapped her arm through his, still holding the umbrella. She looked up into his face and smiled, studying Clark for a minute. "You have such a nice mouth, Clark. Did Lana ever tell you that?" He smiled, and Lois felt the bottom of her stomach drop. When did Clark Kent become cute? She shook her head, and looked at him again. Still cute and his ridiculously perfect blue eyes were amused. Lois felt her cheeks flush.

"Thanks, Lois. Let's get you food. Your blood sugar must be dropping. You're being nice." Clark teased, and Lois pushed him gently, dropping her eyes from his face to the familiar red jacket he wore.

"I'm so buying you a new jacket this year for Christmas. I hate that red thing, you need something blue to bring out your eyes. Or black leather" She picked at his sleeve, while she considered options. "What, do you have ten of these? Ugh."

"Hey. I like my jacket..." Clark laughed, and he and Lois made their way across a small park that buffered City Hall from the main avenue. Pigeons flew away as Clark and Lois advanced, their gentle remonstrance at being disturbed sounding more like music than protest.

"What did you get me?" Lois asked, and Clark shook his head. "You DID get me something, right, Smallville?"

"It's a secret." He led her toward the diner. "And there is nothing you can do to get me to talk."

"Right." Lois scoffed. "You just wait."

Three Days Before Christmas – Metropolis – 12:00 noon 

Later, Chloe sipped a large latte, and worked on her article about the St. Anastasia's concert, smiling as she thought of her morning with Oliver. They had lingered in his bed until eight, were showered and out the door by nine-thirty. Oliver was on his way to St. Anastasia's to talk to Father Frank about the programs they sponsored and how Queen Industries could help, and Chloe went off to the Daily Planet for her last day of work before she was off on winter break. Her car was parked outside, ready to go to the Met U dorm and repack her belongings and go to her father's house. After she dropped her stuff off there, she and Oliver had plans to finish whatever Christmas shopping was left to do and then watch "Love, Actually" while wrapping all the presents. Chloe hadn't bought Oliver a present yet, and even though he told her he didn't want anything she really wanted to give him something on Christmas morning.

"Chloe!" Peggy, the basement switchboard operator called out. "I have a call for you."

"Hmm. Thanks, Peggy." The phone rang, and Chloe picked up. "Sullivan."

"Ms. Sullivan. Loved your dress last night. Just my color." The voice was strange, and Chloe frowned.

"Who is this?" She asked, looking around. "Oliver? Is that you? You sound so odd."

"Ha, that's funny." The voice, a man's laughed. "No, I'm not your boyfriend, Ms. Sullivan. I'm the guy your cousin has been slandering all over town."

"Oh my God." Chloe sat down. "Green.."

"Sssh. Don't want to cause a riot, do you?" The Green Arrow purred into the phone and Chloe rolled her eyes at his attitude. But something about his voice seemed familiar and Chloe felt butterflies in her stomach. "Aren't you curious about what I was doing at the Metropolis Hall when you were there, all tasty in your oh so green strapless dress with your spoiled rich boy boyfriend and his school enemy?"

"The thought occurred to me, yes." Chloe sassed as took out a pad and pencil. "What were you there to steal last night?"

"Oh, maybe I just like good music, Ms. Sullivan." He said, taunting. "I also like taking stuff that's been stolen and returning it to the rightful owners. Helps me sleep nights." He laughed. "How did you sleep last night, Ms. Sullivan?"

"Why are you calling me? What do you want from me?" She asked, and again, The Green Arrow laughed, a mocking laugh that made Chloe want to smack his face. "Call my cousin. She's interested in you, not me."

"Oh, Ms. Sullivan, I'm hurt. No…this is about fixing the damage she did. Today was just to open the lines of communication. I'll be in touch again." The phone line went dead, and Chloe called out to Peggy at the switchboard.

"Peggy, did you catch where that call came from? We got disconnected." Chloe asked and Peggy searched.

"Sorry, hon." The operator said, "The system didn't capture the number."

"Thanks, Peggy." Chloe hung up and stared at her computer monitor, thinking of her collection of clippings about the Green Arrow. He was contacting her. The idea she'd first had of Oliver being the Green Arrow came to mind, but Chloe pushed the idea aside. Oliver was too busy to have a secret double life, and Chloe could attest to being with him every night this week and all night last night. All the same, she told herself as she finished her article on the children's concert, when the time came, she was pretty sure she'd be getting the exclusive from the Green Arrow, and then, after that, she'd know for sure who he was.

Oliver hung up his cell phone and looked at the Daily Planet building. He had made up his mind to tell Chloe everything, but needed to do it his way. It wasn't something he wanted to blurt out when they were at dinner, or later, after he'd made love to her. He grinned. The revelation needed to be perfect. Scanning the building, Oliver began to plan how The Green Arrow would 'reveal' himself to the Daily Planet's up and coming Chloe Sullivan. It might be an unfair way to to do it, Oliver said to himself, but it would certainly be guaranteed that Chloe would never forget it. He chuckled under his breath as he thought her voice, curious and yet still sassy as she'd answered him before. Chloe Sullivan was the best thing that ever happened to him, and Oliver guessed he'd have to get Lois something, if not for Christmas then as a thank you gift.

"And that's all he said?" Oliver asked that evening, wrapping gifts while Chloe baked cookies. The kitchen seemed very homey and Oliver loved seeing Chloe as she quickly dropped chocolate kisses into the center of each freshly baked puff of peanut butter cookie. The cd player had been loaded with Christmas music and the songs played softly in the background. Oliver looked down at the long, flat box he was wrapping. "Who is this one for, again?"

"Yeah." Chloe said, looking up at him, her eyes excited. "That he'd be in touch. Oliver, he was at that charity concert. I wonder who he is? He didn't steal anything because it would have been in the papers today. That one is for Lana. It's a shawl I found in that vintage store the other night." She looked down at the row of cookies on the cooling rack. "That's it for the peanut butter ones. Martha Kent emailed me her sugar cookie recipe. I have to try that next."

Oliver wrote the tag and taped it on the box. "You bought Lana a shawl. What did you get Lex?"

"Nothing." Chloe answered, "I'll see Lana tomorrow and give her the gift then. She was reading Martha's recipe, her brow furrowed. "Well, I'll have to make dough tonight and bake them tomorrow. Then I'm done."

"Good. It's snowing again." Oliver rose and went to the balcony. "We can go for a walk and then come back and watch that movie."

"You're fidgety tonight." Chloe observed, wiping her hands. "You feeling okay?" She followed him out to the balcony. "Hey, Oliver."

"Hey, Chloe." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm fine. You're here, my apartment smells like cookies, there are presents under the tree. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was Christmas."

"It's not yet." Chloe laughed, and made to move away. "Come on…the chocolate chip ones you wanted should be cool enough now to eat."

"Wait." Oliver caught her hand. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Chloe asked, and Oliver brushed the hair from her face, trying to remember what it was like to not have her with him.

"I want to say thank you. For everything. I know I've said it before." Oliver looked down into her eyes. "I told you the other night that you gave me something back I didn't know I'd lost, and it's true. I don't want you to go buying me anything for Christmas, because you have been a gift to me that nothing that could be wrapped and put under the tree could come close to matching. Does that make sense?" He said softly and saw the tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, Chloe."

"Oh, Oliver." She sighed, as he wiped her eyes with a gentle touch. "I feel the same way."

He smiled. "I'm glad, Chloe." He pulled her close, holding her while the snow fell around them and the music inside played. Telling her he loved her would probably be anti-climactic, so Oliver decided to wait, just a little longer. There were still two days until Christmas, and he could tell her then.

"And all I want is to hold you forever.

All I need is you more everyday.

You saved my heart from being broken apart.

You gave your love away,

and I'm thankful everyday for the gift."

The Gift – Jim Brickman (Music) – vocals and lyrics by Colin Raye


	6. Two Days Before Christmas

**Two Days Before Christmas…**

**Gotham International Airport – 2:00 p.m.**

Clark carried Lois' suitcase to the check in counter at the airport and set it down. "You sure you've given up on this case, Lois? I mean, it seemed like you had some promising leads."

Lois waved his question away. "No one is talking. I have pictures of something that may or not be the Man-Bat. I might as well go back to Smallville and get ready for Christmas."

"Up to you." Clark managed to hide his satisfaction. "I'll wait with you. My flight isn't until tonight. I'm all packed." Clark motioned with his carry on duffel bag. His intention was to run home, the way he'd gotten to Gotham City in the first place, once he'd gotten Lois on the plane.

"Can I ask you something, Clark?" Lois asked, after she'd checked in and they were headed to the mall-like lobby of the airport. "About you and Chloe."

"Sure." Clark nodded, and Lois stopped and looked at him, studying him intently.

"You know my cousin had feelings for you, and you never acted on them. Why?" She folded her arms across her chest. "I've always been curious."

"Um. I don't know, Lois…that's awfully personal, don't you think?" Clark blushed, and Lois shook her head.

"I'm just trying to figure something out." Lois continued. "I've been thinking about something while we were here."

"Okay." Clark sighed. "I love Chloe. She's fantastic, great and beautiful."

"But you aren't in love with her." Lois replied simply, a statement of fact.

"No. I could have been." Clark's reply was hesitant, leery of her reaction. "Lots and lots of times."

"Hmmm." Lois nodded. "Okay, thanks, Smallville."

"That's it? You aren't going to yell at me for not appreciating her, and what an jerk I am for not feeling the same way she does?" Clark reached out to feel Lois' head. "You sick?"

"Quit it, Smallville!" Lois slapped his hand away, but she smiled widely at him. "Call it charity for the holidays. Everyone deserves a break sometime. Today is your turn, that's all." She looked around. "I have time. Want to help me finish Christmas shopping? The duty free stores are pretty cool to shop in."

"Right, Lois." Clark laughed, shaking his head. "I still have some shopping to finish too." His phone rang, and Clark answered, as Lois walked away to start window shopping. "Hello?"

"Clark." Oliver's voice was amused. "Guess who just called me."

Clark looked over toward Lois and turned his back. "Bruce Wayne?"

"Bingo." Oliver was in his office. "I wasn't coming in to work today, but Chloe's out with Lana, so I came in for a little while and that was that. He's flying out tonight to be in Metropolis until New Years. He says he wants to talk to me about my satellite technology, but there's more to it than that."

"You don't think this Man-bat guy is Bruce Wayne, do you, Oliver?" Clark asked.

"I'm not ruling him out. He fits. Money for that body armor, location, plus Bruce was always a serious son of a bitch in school. Martial arts, wrestling, debate team. He and I were on the rowing team too. You didn't want to get on his wrong side. I can completely see him being this vigilante in Gotham City." Oliver tapped his desk. "Plus, his parents were killed there when he was eight. Robbery gone bad."

Clark shook his head in sympathy. "Are you going to confront him, Oliver?"

"You don't confront Bruce. He confronts you. This trip to Metropolis? He says he wants to work a deal with me, but this is all you, Clark. He's seen you use your abilities or something, I'm pretty sure." Oliver grinned. "Tell me again how you're so good at keeping your abilities a secret and how you can't possibly use them to help people."

"Shut up, Oliver." Clark laughed. "I'll be back in Metropolis tonight."

"Good. See you later." Oliver hung up.

"Who was that?" Lois asked, when Clark got back to where she was shopping. She was swirling the snow in a Gotham City snowglobe. "Not my missing cousin, I guess."

"No. It was Oliver." Clark slid his phone into his pocket. Lois set the snowglobe down and looked at Clark curiously.

"What did he want?"

"He talked to Chloe. She's fine, by the way." Clark told Lois. And then he took a step into unknown territory. "I was just wondering, Lois. Would you have a problem if Oliver and Chloe were dating?" She looked up at him, and Clark added. "Hypothetical question, of course."

"No." Lois shook her head. "I wouldn't have a problem. Oliver and I had fun together, sure, but he's not my type. I still haven't figured out my type what is." She held a t-shirt up against Clark and tipped her head. Dismissing it, Lois set the shirt back down. "If Oliver and Chloe did somehow manage to get together, that's great."

"Hmm." Clark said, following her. "Not what I expected to hear."

"I'm not a jealous person, Clark." Lois sprayed some perfume on a card and sniffed at it. "I feel badly for her though."

"Why?" Clark asked, intrigued.

"Oliver's great, sexy and rich and all, but the Green Arrow…" Lois raised her eyes and shuddered. "That was some kiss, passionate, and amazing…I can still feel it in my toes when I think about it. It'll take me forever to get kissed like THAT again." She sniffed the perfume card again and held it out to Clark. "What do you think?"

Clark sniffed the card politely, nodding, but now he was consumed with the idea of kissing Lois again. It was like a dare, Clark laughed to himself, thinking of the times he and Pete had done stupid things in the name of proving how brave they were. Lois was looking at him, waiting for his reaction to the perfume, but all Clark could think about what her lips had felt like on his. "It's great." He nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Lois picked up the unopen bottle of perfume. "A present to me from me.."

**Two Days Before Christmas - Metropolis – 6:00 p.m.**

Chloe had gone back to the Daily Planet just to check messages and pick up a couple of things she wanted to work on over the holiday. She'd already talked to Gabe, and the news that he wasn't going to be home for Christmas wasn't really a surprise, given his schedule. Chloe was a little disappointed, but she understood. Gathering her files, Chloe heard a hiss, a whine and the sound of wood splintering. Turning, she looked around. Everyone had gone for the holiday weekend. Chloe sighed and went back to her work, and then saw the long, green arrow embedded in her desk. She turned again, panic stricken. Chloe reached out and pulled the arrow out of her desk, studying it carefully. There was a note attached, so Chloe untied it.

"_Saw your piece on the St. Anastasia's concert. Like the way you think. I'm willing to give you an exclusive interview, Miss Sullivan. Get rid of the boyfriend and be at the corner of Seventh and Ogden at 8:00. GA_."

"What a jerk. "Get rid of the boyfriend.'" Chloe frowned, the casually scrawled words teasing at her mind, and dropped the note on the desk as her cell phone rang.

"Chloe? It's Oliver. Listen, I'm really sorry about this, but something came up and I have to go to Edge City tonight." He sounded like he was already on the helicopter, and Chloe pouted a little. "I wish I didn't have to."

"You're kidding." Chloe stomped her foot. "Oh, Oliver."

"I know, it sucks, believe me. Look, I'm coming back tonight late, so don't wait up, but be there when I get home. I'm not letting our Christmas countdown fall apart because of an issue like this. Okay?" He asked, and Chloe smiled. "Plenty of room for Golidilocks in my bed."

"I'll be there. So we'll go to that Nights of Lights thing in Granville tomorrow, then?" Chloe asked, and Oliver laughed.

"I give you my word." Oliver added softly. "And my heart, but that's off the record, Miss Christmas."

"Just come home." Chloe smiled, her eye falling on the note from the Green Arrow. "As it is, I have a story to work on. Just came up. Could be big." She picked it up and read it again.

"Be careful, Chloe. I'll call you later." Oliver said. "'Night, Ms. Christmas."

"Night, Oliver, fly safe." Chloe hung up the phone and looked at the note again. "Okay, Mr. Green Arrow, I'm all yours."

It didn't take long to get to Seventh and Ogden from the Daily Planet, but Chloe hurried anyway. It was almost 8:00, and she had used the time to go over her notes and clippings about the Green Arrow as well as talking to Lois, who had just gotten back to her apartment in Smallville. They'd talked briefly, Lois seemed sort of dreamy and vague, so Chloe let her get off the phone and then turned her attention to the live feed coming into her computer. The very mysterious billionaire Bruce Wayne had arrived in Metropolis, for business, waving away photographers at the small private airport just outside of the city. When she saw it was a quarter to eight, Chloe stood, gathering her bag and took off, leaving her heavy coat behind in her rush to get to the designated area in time. This interview would be the scoop of the year, and while Chloe now had more than one reason to be afraid of Lois' reaction, her cousin's original idea, of Oliver being the elusive bandit came to mind. But Oliver was in Edge City, and the Green Arrow was on his way. At exactly 8:00, the smell of leather and a strong arm around her waist let Chloe know that her interview had arrived.

"Hold on, Ms. Sullivan." The voice was deep, but slightly distorted, vaguely electronic. A voice distorter, Chloe made a mental note. In addition to custom arrows, this vigilante was into gadgets. Green Arrow aimed the bow and shot, and almost immediately they were airborne. Chloe had been with Clark on his super speed runs, but this was different. They were very nearly flying, although Chloe could hear the metallic whine of whatever was carrying them to their destination. She closed her eyes and reached around to cling to him, burying her face in his shoulder. The one arm around her waist tightened protectively.

"Scared? I won't hurt you. Need to clean up my rep and killing a reporter won't do that." He sounded amused, and Chloe hated him a little. "Just want to talk somewhere more private."

"I'm not scared." Chloe replied defiantly, glad to feel solid surface under her feet. They were on a rooftop now, and completely alone. "So, I guess I should ask what you want Metropolis to know."

"Right." He released her, and Chloe felt the chill December air around her, wishing she'd remembered her winter coat. "To the point, huh? In a hurry to meet your boyfriend? He gets around, doesn't he? Has a thing for reporters too. Gotta say, you're more my type, Ms. Sullivan. I like 'em smart."

"Leave Oliver out of this." Chloe snapped, and The Green Arrow smirked, barely visible in the depths of his hood. "Why don't you let me see your face?"

"Uh-uh." He said. "Not now." He set his bow down and pushed it away from himself with a foot. "Gesture of good faith."

"Okay, why do you choose the targets you do?" Chloe asked, folding her arms over her chest. The wind was much harsher up on the roof, and her shirt was thin.

The Green Arrow took two steps closer and tipped his hooded head. "Why? I think the corruption and greed they indulge in is reason enough. They get things illegally that they shouldn't have. They don't give on their own, so I help them. And they give…until it hurts. I've been watching your Oliver Queen, and he's pretty slick, giving all that money to that church uptown. But I'll find something dirty on him, I promise. Then maybe I'll tell him about our little meeting."

"Our little meeting will be all over the Daily Planet in the morning, so you won't have a bomb to drop with my boyfriend." Chloe said, painfully aware of his study of her. "And yet there are other rich people you haven't targeted, Bruce Wayne for example. He's here in Metropolis right now, as a matter of fact. He's probably worth stealing from."

"'I'll have to put him on my list, thanks." Green Arrow took another step toward her and touched her cheek. "I can see what your boyfriend sees in you, Ms. Sullivan. Smart, sexy…"

"I said leave Oliver out of this. Is that why you chose me for this interview?" Chloe forced herself to not shiver. His touch was so familiar, as if she could almost remember being touched by him before. But that was what she was here to determine, so Chloe stood there, trying not to press his hand to her cheek and smile up at him as he pushed her hair away from her face gently. Only Oliver did ever did that.

"No, not entirely." Again he smirked, she could hear it in his voice, even the distorter didn't hide his amusement. "Let's just say I have a weakness for blondes."

"Right." Chloe nodded. "I'll put that in the story." He let his finger trail from her cheek to her collarbone, and Chloe again had to force herself to not shiver. And this time it wasn't from the cold. "Just what Metropolis wants to know. And don't touch me like that again."

"No?" He was right beside her now, she could feel his breath against her ear. She could reach up right now and pull that hood back. Lifting her arm slowly, Chloe let herself relax against him. Again the arms, long, lean and deeply muscled closed around her and she felt his mouth on the nape of her neck. "How about like this?" The voice was a whisper now, and Chloe swore it was familiar. The distorter didn't work this close up, but she closed her eyes, feeling weak as his mouth traveled from the nape of her neck around to the place where her hairline ended on the back of her neck. Oliver, she thought, think of him. Don't give in to this.

"You said you wanted to clear your name, and yet here you are. Are you going to rape me?" Chloe asked, shivering now, unable to control it. His lips moved away from her neck, but not before she felt them curve in a smile against her skin. Having not been with too many men before, only Jimmy, Chloe found herself wondering if all men had these habits, these quirks. Green Arrow knew where to touch her, and Chloe would have sworn that it was Oliver's mouth on her. But it couldn't be.

"Rape? No. I'm not that kind of guy." His chuckle was smoky and amused. "I'm getting the idea that you're willing though, Ms. Sullivan. I'm actually wondering if there's not a streak of bad girl in you." He'd stepped back and was walking around her, his finger tracing the neckline of her shirt. "Say the word, and I'll back off now. But you lose the interview."

"No." Chloe looked up into his face, the face she couldn't make out. The hood and the sunglasses made it nearly impossible, but his chin, complete with a cleft left out of Lois' police sketch, made her think of Oliver again. What would he say if he knew what she was doing to get this interview, Chloe thought, after he told her to be careful. Before she could turn away, the Green Arrow had seized her by the arms and pulled her in for a savage and punishing kiss. She yielded, blinded by a rush of lust that surprised her. The kiss broke and Chloe felt herself panting a little, desperate to feel his mouth on hers again.

"Oooh." Green Arrow breathed, holding her close to him with one arm. "Ms. Sullivan. I'm shocked." He was touching her with his free hand, the leather of the bow glove he wore tenderly scratching her skin, and Chloe wondered what that would feel like on her breasts. As if he could read her mind, the gloved hand cupped her and even through the fabric of her blouse and bra, Chloe could feel the rough leather. She gasped, and then scowled, trying to push away. Interview or not, this was not right. Unless…

"You've had your fun. I want the interview." Chloe snapped, hating herself for giving in that much. She was faithful by nature and this was so wrong. And, if her instincts about Green Arrow were wrong, Oliver would never forgive her for this. The panic gave way to a guilty and sick pleasure that Chloe could almost taste. Lois had said the Green Arrow kissed better than Oliver, and Chloe couldn't agree with that, but something about the hood and not knowing who he was just added to the allure. If anything, The Green Arrow kissed so much like Oliver that it couldn't possibly be anyone else, and Chloe gave herself over to him, made bold by knowing that she was with the one person she'd trust with her life other than Clark. And the best part of all was that now she just had to play along, because Oliver had no idea that she'd figured him out.

"I want you…" He said, more of a groan than actual words, and his hands were suddenly everywhere, under her skirt, her blouse pulled out from the waist of the skirt that was climbing up to her hips. "Exclusively." His words sent a thrill through her body, a hunger so strong that Chloe could feel it everywhere.

Her panties were suddenly just not on her anymore, in a small, flesh toned heap on the rooftop. He'd lifted her up, pushed her legs around his waist. With one free hand, he undid his leather pants, making sure he brushed against her enough to tickle her pubic hair, sending a thrill through her whole body in the single, almost careless gesture. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, not caring anymore about the hood, or the glasses, just hungry for his mouth on hers. Not losing contact with her mouth, The Green Arrow carried her to a chimneystack and sat down, positioning her over him just so and then entered her. She felt her knees make contact with the bricks of the chimneystack but she could move now and she did, exulting in the feel of him inside her, the cold air on her bare skin. She unzipped his vest and put her hands on his chest as she rode him, slowly and first and then picking up speed. The friction was almost unbearable, and Chloe knew that if she let herself, she'd come right then. But she wasn't ready. Not yet. And once again, she had the power here. Chloe had the exclusive all right, but it would never be published in any paper with her name as the byline. She loved him too much to put him in danger like that.

"Guh…" he groaned, resting his weight and hers on one arm and holding her on him with the other. "Ms. Sullivan….Chloe…"

"So…" She lifted herself up, and then settled back down, listening to his breath come out ragged, as she moved on him again, slowly up and then down. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He moaned softly, typically unable to not answer her. "Oh, Chloe…" His hand squeezed into her bottom, enough to bruise maybe, but Chloe smiled. At least she wouldn't have to explain that to him later.

Chloe slowly pushed his hood back, and kissed his forehead, and moved to the place just behind his ear that made him squirm every time she kissed him there, and the resulting gasp that he exhaled made her smile. "That there was no meeting in Edge City, you big faker." She took his sunglasses off and kissed the bridge of his nose, then flicked her tongue on the tip of his nose lasciviously. "Oliver."

"I….oh….Chloe….baby…." His dark green eyes were almost black on the barely lit rooftop, and he came with his face pressed against her hair. Hearing him let go, Chloe gasped, feeling the waves of her own orgasm ripple through her. She threw her head back and Oliver sat forward, closing both arms around her and pulled her close again. She could feel his heart thumping against hers, and she smiled triumphantly at him, biting her lip.

"God, woman." Oliver laughed, his breath coming in deep gusts as he held her close. "How long have you known about me? Here I am thinking I'm so clever. I've been planning this for days."

"You've got the wrong girl if you thought I wouldn't figure it out. You gave yourself away with me so many times right now. " Chloe giggled, kissing his cheek, loving the smoothness of his face against hers. "Next time, though, could we do this someplace warmer? It's December, Oliver. I'm freezing."

"Yeah. Let's go back to the apartment." Oliver mouth dropped to her neck again. His voice was teasing, playful and Chloe couldn't wait to get him back to his place. Thank God tomorrow was Saturday. "Besides, I'm pretty sure our 'interview' isn't over, Ms Sullivan. There's all night yet."

"I'm yours," Chloe sighed as his mouth traveled back to her ear. "Exclusively."

"Good." Oliver said into her ear, the word enough to make Chloe wish they were already back at the apartment. "You have no idea what that means to me, Chloe."

He brought her home the way he'd have gone himself, on the green motorcycle that was waiting for them in the alley below. The December night was bitterly cold now, the stars stark against the dark blue sky, clouds dark and heavy as they moved together, promising more snow to come. Every so often, Oliver stopped the motorcycle, kissing Chloe hungrily, her hands cold against his skin but that just seemed to add to the thrill. Finally, they made it back to the apartment, and Oliver carried Chloe up the stairs. She was shivering violently from the cold, but her eyes were sparkling and she smiled at him, kissing his face the whole way up the circular stairs.

"Gotta get you warmed up again, Chloe." Oliver scolded her. "Why did you leave without your coat?"

"I was in a hurry." Chloe chattered, as Oliver turned the hot water on to fill the tub for her. "Story of the year was about to break. I couldn't miss it."

He looked at her at first with concern and then smiled. "And I thought I was reckless. We need to start paying attention to stuff like coats and safety harnesses." He shook his head and left the huge bathroom, returned with flannel pajama pants and one of his larger t-shirts, black this time, and thick socks that made Chloe think of mountain climbing. "What good is falling in love going to do us if we kill ourselves in the process?" He shut the tap off, satisfied the tub was full enough and then stripped her out of her clothes. Oliver settled Chloe in the water, letting her adjust to the warmth of it, not leaving until color bloomed in her cheeks again. Chloe could see him in the huge walk in closet that adjoined the bathroom as he changed out of the green leather pants and vest, throwing on a sweatshirt and sweatpants himself, his feet bare.

"How you doing in there?" Oliver asked when he returned, pushing the sleeves of the sweatshirt up. "Warm yet?"

"Yes." Chloe closed her eyes and leaned back. "I'm going to half freeze all the time if this is my reward."

"Yeah, fat chance, lady. Next time, you're filling the tub for me." Oliver knelt next to the tub and kissed Chloe. "Hurry up. In a fit of domesticity, I made soup today. There are Christmas movies to be watched, and soup to be eaten. Best soup ever, my mother's beef barley recipe. You aren't the only one who can cook, you know."

Chloe nodded, flicking water out at him. "Yeah, yeah. You lured me out of the Daily Planet under false pretenses, nearly froze me to death having your way with me on a public rooftop and now you want me to rush? No way."

Oliver grinned down at her. "I could come in there and get you. But I promise that won't be as much fun as it sounds. On second thought, maybe I will come in and get you…"

"Okay." Chloe smiled, and held out a hand. "Towel, please."

He took a towel from the linen closet and handed it to her, watching as she stood and wound it around herself. "So, about me being The Green Arrow…"

"Oliver, as long as you are doing this for noble reasons, I'm not going to fault you." Chloe said, wrapping another towel around her wet hair. "It's wonderful that you are taking a stand against what's wrong with this world. But I won't lie, it's scary thinking of you out there. You could get killed."

Oliver thought this over. "All the more reason to be careful. And why I need to have people I trust knowing it's me out there. My little 'incident' this fall taught me at least that much. Clark…"

"Clark knows?" Chloe asked. "I can't believe him. He never said a word."

"That's what happens when you tell someone trustworthy a secret. They keep it, no matter what." Oliver rose and gathered Chloe in his arms. "I'm trusting you with a lot here, Sullivan. You woman enough for the job?"

"I think I can handle it." Chloe laughed, kissing him. She pulled away and looked up into his face. "Kiss me again, like you did on the roof."

"Oh, baby." Oliver leered at her comically, and then obliging her with a similar savage and lustful kiss. Chloe felt dizzy from it, wrapping her arms around him for support. This time the kiss lingered, softening until it was more of a seduction than a demand, and Chloe broke away, putting a hand to her mouth and looking up at Oliver wonderingly.

"What?" Oliver asked, and Chloe grinned.

"How Lois didn't know it was you boggles my mind. Kissing you.." Chloe shook her head. "It's what gave you away." Chloe dropped the towel and slid into the warm clothes Oliver had brought her. "And the way you brush my hair out of my face. That was a dead giveaway."

"Ha." Oliver laughed. "Lois was right. It wasn't me that night that she kissed...thinking it was me." He grimaced at the sentence and shook his head. "It was Clark."

"Clark?" Chloe gasped, covering her mouth. "She kissed Clark that night?"

"Yup." Oliver nodded. "Go figure."

"Oliver Jonas Queen." Chloe turned, dressed now, hand on her hips. "Why?"

"Why not? I didn't know I could trust Lois with this. She was always dogging me, the Green Arrow…so, Clark and I set up a situation were I could be in one place and he in the other, and she'd have to give it up. Except she kissed him, and I imagine that was a pretty large part of her breaking up with me." He took Chloe by the hand. "Ready? Let's go downstairs. I'm hungry."

"I've been so out of the loop." Chloe said, aghast. "Wait until I get my hands on Kent." She grimaced, and Oliver laughed.

"Let's go eat soup, tough guy." Oliver said, leading her down the stairs. While the soup was warming, Oliver put on "Holiday Inn" and soon he and Chloe were curled up together on the couch, soup forgotten in bowls on the coffee table, fast asleep. Outside, snow had begun to fall again.

"_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas, just like the ones I used to know._

_Where the tree tops glisten,_

_And children listen…to hear sleighbells in the snow._

_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas,_

_With every Christmas card I write,_

_May your days be merry and bright,_

And may all your Christmases be white…" 

White Christmas (by Irving Berlin) sung by Bing Crosby


	7. One Day Before Christmas

**One Day Before Christmas….**

"Tell me something I don't know about you." Chloe said, grinning at Oliver from the passenger side of his SUV. They were on their way to Granville for the Days and Nights of Lights Festival, with plans to meet Clark at the farm. The afternoon sun was bright, the sky crystal clear and the inside of the SUV warm in spite of the chill in the air outside.

"Something you don't know…" He thought for a minute and then nodded. "Okay. When I graduated from Harvard, the first thing I did when I got full control of my parents estate was to buy a sailboat."

"A sailboat." Chloe rolled her eyes with a giggle "Riveting…"

"I'm not done, Miss Christmas...sheesh." Oliver laughed. "I planned to sail it around the world, take some time off before picking up my life. Well, I got caught in a storm and wrecked the damn thing."

"Oliver." Chloe's smile vanished. "That's terrible."

"I was missing for over a year. I had been competing in archery forever, and I'd brought my bow and all with me, so I did a lot of hunting." He grinned. "I can shoot 25 arrows a minute now. My goal is 30." Oliver shrugged, as if slightly embarrassed. "So, something you didn't know about me. Your turn."

Chloe looked out the window. "Oh, there isn't anything…"

"I'm sure there is." Oliver nodded. "You aren't getting out of this. Besides, you started it."

"That was stupid of me." Chloe laughed ruefully. "Well, my mother left when I was young, you know that."

"Right." Oliver nodded. "Your father raised you by himself."

"Uh-huh. Well, in high school, I found her." Chloe took a deep breath in. "In a mental institution."

"Wow." Oliver took her hand in his. "And?"

"I didn't go see her until last year for the first time, Oliver. I was scared." Chloe looked down at his hand in hers. "I've gone a few times since, but what you don't know is that I'm afraid I'm going to end up that way, too."

Oliver pulled the SUV over to the side of the country road and hugged Chloe tight. "Listen. You don't know that what's wrong with your mother is hereditary, do you?"

"No, I don't." Chloe's voice was small against Oliver's chest. "Grandmother Lane was perfectly fine, and Uncle Sam isn't insane."

"There you go." Oliver said, pulling her hat from her hair and kissing the top of her head. "Worst case scenario, Chloe, I'll be there, fighting it right along with you. I won't lose you like that." She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips.

"My own hero, huh?" She wiped her eyes, and kissed him. "Well, now you know something about me that you didn't before."

"I think we can safely not ask that question again." Oliver laughed. "But I promise if I think of anything about me you don't know already, I'll fill you in."

Chloe nodded. "Same here. Oliver, we'd better go. We still have to pick Clark up at the farm."

Kent Farm – Same Day… 

"That tree is perfect, honey." Martha kissed Clark on the cheek. "So glad you found it."

"It was that or a fake one and I couldn't see that." Clark put his arm around his mother's shoulders. "Dad never would have stood for a plastic tree."

"I know it." Martha sighed, and then hearing the tinkle of her baking timer, she went to the kitchen. "Cookies are done."

"Mom, you sure this isn't too much?" Clark followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the counter while Martha pulled the cookie trays from the oven. "I think everyone would understand if you decided to not have everyone here for Christmas Day."

"Clark, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I couldn't just turn around now and expect people to find their own plans. Besides, where would Gabe and Chloe spend Christmas?"

"I know where Chloe will be spending Christmas if not here." Clark took a cookie from the cooling rack and grinned. "She and Oliver Queen are pretty serious."

"How funny." Martha smiled. "I thought there might have been something Thanksgiving…"

"Really?" Clark asked around a mouthful of cookie. "He and Lois were pretty cozy."

"Yeah." Martha smiled. "It was how he'd look at Chloe when she wasn't paying attention. I don't know how to explain it, Clark. But I've seen that look before and it's usually the real thing. No matter who else is in the picture."

"Hmm." Clark nodded thoughtfully. "Must have missed that." He helped himself to another cookie. "Well, they're together now."

"I'm happy for them." Martha slapped his hand. "Enough! Those aren't all for you, Clark." Clark laughed, still holding the cookie and Martha frowned. The sound of a car in the driveway made him pause. "Chloe and Oliver are here, I guess."

"Hello, Kents!" Lois called, pushing through the door and Clark dropped the cookie, wiping his hands on his pants. She was carrying bags of wrapped gifts and smiling. "They've been playing Christmas carols on K-Crow all day. Nothing like "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer" to get you in the Christmas mood."

"Hi, Lois." Martha took one of the bags. "We haven't decorated the tree yet but I'll help you put these under it. How was Gotham City?"

"Pointless and stupid. I'm thinking of leaving the Inquisitor. The Metropolis Journal has an internship program and they pay for college for their employees. I might apply there after the first of the year."

"Actual journalism, Lois?" Clark asked from the doorway as she slid her presents under the tree. "You sure you're ready?"

"I'll have you know, Smallville, that I can do anything." Lois' reply was lofty. "I'm tired of being the butt of the jokes you and Chloe come up with."

"Clark." Martha frowned at him, and Clark shrugged casually, chewing on his stolen cookie with no remorse at all.

"Well, our jokes prompted you to do something different, so I'm glad." He said, as Lois took out a long box from her bag. "Who is that for?"

"You." Lois stuck her tongue out at Clark. "Not that you deserve it."

"Aw, gee." Clark grinned. "I bought you Skittles and everything."

Martha smiled. "So, Lois are you going to Granville today with Clark and…" She caught Clark's warning head shake too late. "Or will you stay and help me with the tree? It's such a lonely job without…"

"Granville? For the Days and Nights of Lights?" Lois looked at Clark as she stood. "I wasn't invited, Mrs. Kent. So I guess I'm yours for the day. Who are you going with, Smallville? Some bimbo from the Talon?"

"Um, no." Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "It's Chloe and this new guy she's been seeing." Martha smiled at her son's discomfort and quietly disappeared out to the hen house for more eggs.

"New guy?" Lois folded her arms over her chest. "She hasn't told me about a new guy. I just talked to her yesterday, too."

"Well, Lois…" Clark began, and just then, Chloe and Oliver appeared on the front porch. "Stay right there." Clark went to the door and opened it. "Chloe, Lois is here and she still doesn't know…"

"I know." Chloe replied, and then looked up at Oliver. "Could you give me a minute?"

"Sure. Take all the time you need. Come on, Clark." Clark stood aside to let Chloe in and then moved off with Oliver to walk the farm while the girls talked. Chloe took off her hat and with a deep breath, walked into the living room. Lois was facing the fireplace, hands behind her back.

"You and Oliver, huh?" Lois said, before Chloe could speak. "Before I broke up with him or after?"

"Oh, Lois." Chloe sighed. "I'd never do…"

"Just answer." Lois turned around, tears in her eyes. "If it's after, we are totally cool and I couldn't be happier. If before, we have a problem."

"Definitely after." Chloe said quietly. "I don't think either of us could have planned this. It just so happened that Oliver and I bumped into each other the night you broke up with him. It escalated from there, and I'm sorry if you're hurt…"

"And it went from there." Lois nodded, relieved. She opened her arms and wrapped Chloe in a hug. "I should take back your Christmas present, since I gave you a boyfriend."

"Only if you got me slippers like last year's. Otherwise, I want Oliver AND my present, thank you." Chloe smiled, and Lois gasped, laughing.

"You creep! You said you liked them." Lois hugged Chloe again. "I'm happy for you, coz."

"We're going to Granville. Clark was coming, too. If you want, you can go with us."

"Oh, no." Lois shook her head. "I'm okay with this, and it's fine, but I'll wait to be around you and Oliver until Christmas Day. Besides, the whole double date thing with me and Smallville? No way. I'll just stay here with Mrs. Kent."

"Lois, are you sure?" Chloe frowned and then nodded. "It's up to you."

"Chloe, Oliver's waiting outside..." Clark came back in, and looked at the cousins. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Lois nodded. She looked at Chloe. "Can I have a minute to talk to your boyfriend?" Her eyebrows raised and a teasing gleam sparkled in Lois' eye. "I'll be right back."

"Sure." Chloe laughed. Lois grinned and walked out the door, and Clark and Chloe went to the window. Lois seemed to at first be angry and then both she and Oliver were laughing.

"That's going well." She looked up at Clark. "Better than I would have thought."

"Well, she did break up with him." Clark nodded. "She's probably even feeling sorry for you…"

Chloe turned, a predatory and mocking smile on her face. "Yeah, why is that? Hmm." Chloe tapped her chin as a smug grin bloomed on Clark's face. "I wonder?"

"I have no idea." Clark said looking away innocently, and Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Clark Kent, you are the worst liar. Oliver told me everything. I know about standing in for Oliver as the Green Arrow…and Lois kissing YOU…instead of him. For which I owe you, I guess, but" Chloe poked him in the chest. "for the record, you are so NOT a better kisser than Oliver."

Clark cleared his throat and laughed. "Well, that's not what the rumor is now, is it?" He replied, his grin wide and mischievous and Chloe laughed out loud. "And I guess Lois would know."

"Lois would know what?" Lois asked, Oliver just behind her. Chloe grinned at Clark and patted him on the arm. "What do I know?"

"Yeah, Clark, what does Lois know?" She said, teasing as she went to Oliver, who put his arm around Chloe shoulder and looked down at her with a smile.

"That dinner is here, at 2:00 on Christmas Day." Clark said awkwardly, nodding at Lois, and Chloe hid her face on Oliver's jacket to stifle the giggle that she could not control. Lois looked at her and backed away.

"Oh no, not you too. I swear, everyone's been coughing and sneezing…I have no intention of being next." Lois raised a hand as if warding Chloe off. "Keep your germs over there."

"Well, we'd better get going." Oliver said. "Lois, you're welcome to come with us..."

"No, no. Mrs. Kent asked me to help her decorate around here. Besides, I thought I'd go there tomorrow…since it's Christmas Eve and all." Lois said, slightly uncomfortable. "You guys go ahead and have a great time."

"Okay." Oliver replied. "Clark? You ready?"

"No, you know what, Oliver? I think I'll pass." Clark said, folding his arms as casually as possible and ignoring the raised eyebrows on Oliver and Chloe's faces. "I mean, if LOIS is staying to help my mom, I probably should too."

"Your call, Clark." Oliver looked at Chloe. "Just you and me, Chloe."

Chloe smiled at him. "Well, let's go then. Don't want to miss the lantern skaters on the lake."

"No, definitely not." Oliver laughed. "Okay, we'll see you guys Christmas Day. It's 2:00, right Clark?" A sly tone had crept into Oliver's words. "Just so I know."

"Right." Clark lobbed a pine cone from a basket on the table at Oliver, who caught it easily but winced at the power behind the throw as the pinecone landed in his hands. "You better go." Clark grinned and Oliver nodded, a knowledgeable smirk on his face.

"Yeah…." Oliver tossed the pine cone back to Clark lightly as he and Chloe left, waiting until Lois' back was turned to flex his fingers, and point to the welt on his hand from the impact. "If you change your mind, call." Chloe said before door closed, leaving Clark and Lois alone.

"You didn't have to stay." Lois said, half mumbling. She kicked at the carpet and then sat down on the couch. "You know, Smallville, I thought I was okay with this, but I think I was pretty stupid to let Oliver go now..."

"Don't say that, Lois." Clark sat down beside her on the couch. "You followed your instincts and did the right thing. It's hard seeing someone you cared about with someone new, but in this case, the someone new is someone you really care about. So what matters is that they're happy. This is a big switch from the airport yesterday, too. You said you'd be okay about it."

She rested her head on his shoulder briefly, more of a bump than a rest and sighed. "They did look happy, huh? I am okay about it really. Chloe deserves someone great."

"Yes. They do look happy. You'll find someone that's right for you someday." Clark told her, his voice gentle. "He's probably wondering how to find you right now."

Lois frowned. "So, should I go to Metropolis and try to catch the Green Arrow.." She smiled.  
"No, my freak chasing days are over. Serious journalism, serious guys." Lois nodded, and then turned to look at Clark. "What about you? Not still mourning the loss of Lana, I hope."

"No." Clark replied. "Not really looking to be involved right now. You know, take some time, figure out what I'm trying to do with my life."

"Probably smart." Lois sighed and stood up, slapping her legs. "Okay, Smallville, let's get those decorations. As your dad would have said, the tree isn't going to decorate itself."

"Yes, ma'am!" Clark rose and smiled at Lois. "They're in the attic." Lois looked up to the ceiling and then at Clark.

"I'll wait here." She patted his arm. "Go for it." Turning on a heel, Lois walked into the kitchen and picked up a cookie. "Have fun, Smallville."

**One Day Before Christmas – Granville Nights of Lights Celebration**

Chloe and Oliver got to Granville while it was still light, and meandered through the shops in the downtown area, waiting for the sun to go down. As much as Chloe had loved Smallville, especially the town itself with it's Queen Anne houses and wide streets, something about Granville always appealed to her too. It was built of grey stone, quarried between the town itself and Smallville, slightly Tudoresque and romantic. It was clear that the citizens of the town took their celebration seriously, each block that radiated out from the town center was ablaze with light, moving figures and music. They had already visited the four bed and breakfasts in town, exploring the holiday décor in each, and ending finally with carolers in the last. They also went on a tour of the more important homes in the area, the most gorgeous being a beautiful fieldstone mansion that used to belong to Horatio Granville, the railroad tycoon who used the house as his residence until the Depression. Oliver wandered with Chloe quietly at the end of the line, pulling her into a deep doorway every so often to kiss her into a froth of giggles before ejecting them both from the doorway to rejoin the group. The tour guide smiled indulgently at them, and even managed to look surprised when Oliver identified his great grandfather in one of the hunting pictures, much to Chloe's amazement.

"Was that really?" Chloe whispered, and Oliver nodded solemnly.

"Oh, yeah. The Jonas that I have my middle name from." His hand felt good around Chloe's and she leaned against him, smiling. "He was buddies with Theodore Roosevelt. Helped map out Yosemite National Park."

"My all-American boy." Chloe laughed. The guide turned down a hallway, and Oliver stopped, and turned around. "What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Let's get out of here." Oliver shuddered. "It reminds me of the Hall back home. I think I just need to be outside. Let's go out to the boat house or something…that's probably decorated and on the tour."

"Okay." Chloe rubbed his arm consolingly and Oliver hugged her. She smiled and they left the house and walked out onto the gravel drive. "Does your house in Star City really look like this?"

"It's not that it looks like that." Oliver shrugged. "It's the feels like that. A crypt. A memorial to dead relatives. Everything so perfect and cold, not a soul to mess it up. They make a museum out of places like this when there could be ten families living in it." He scowled at the house. "Ten families. A house like this could be split into a place where people who need a home could have one…"

"Whoa." Chloe stopped him. "Where's this coming from?"

Oliver looked away from the house. "It's just such a waste."

"A pretty waste." Chloe smiled gently and touched his face. "I understand what you're saying, but not everyone has that urge to help people like you do. The proceeds from the tours are going to the Granville school system. That has to count for something." Chloe took his hand and led him to the lake. "Come on…the flyer says there's skating."

Oliver smiled and let Chloe tow him to the lake's edge, where by the boathouse, there was skating, but they bought hot chocolate and watched rather than skate. As it was, the trolley tour of town was scheduled to start as soon as it was dark, and Oliver and Chloe had charmed themselves onto the first one, hoping to make the trip back to Metropolis before it got too late. Around the lake, homes began to spring to life through the bare trees, the snow around them glowing in the starlike twinkle of the lights. The sky had darkened to just the perfect shade of lavender blue, stars sprinkling themselves through the deepest part of the blue sky. The lights over the lake came on, old fashioned strings fat bulbs in white and then red, blue, green and yellow glowed, softening the air around them even more. The skaters suddenly were all beautiful, and the music soft and sweet.

"So," Chloe asked, after a sip of hot chocolate. "When you're in Star City, where do you live? Shack, housing project, what? Because the apartment in Metropolis is not exactly a tiny, rent controlled walk up." Her hazel eyes twinkled at him, full of mischief.

Oliver hung his head. "At the Hall." He laughed a little and looked out at the frozen lake. "I feel badly for being such a hypocrite, Chloe."

"Aha." Chloe nodded. She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "In your way, you're doing something to stand up for your values, Oliver. That means a lot. It also makes you not a hypocrite."

"Maybe." Oliver took a long drink from his hot chocolate. "I'm not struggling with people through their daily lives. I've got it pretty easy."

"Oh, I know." Chloe put out her bottom lip. "All day, you run a multi-national, billion dollar company, at night," she dropped her voice for dramatic effect and Oliver wanted to devour her right there. "cowled crime fighter, defender of the downtrodden…"

"Who has his way with blonde reporters on rooftops." Oliver chuckled, tossing his empty cup in to the trash. "I'm a prince among men."

"Yes, you are." Chloe smiled, putting her arms around him. "Don't talk about the man I love that way."

"Yeah, well." Oliver grinned, clearly pleased. "Anyone ever tell you your taste in men might be questionable?"

"Lois." Chloe replied quickly, and Oliver laughed, hugging her tightly to him. "All the time."

Later, Chloe woke up in Oliver's bed alone. It was after three, and she pulled on her pajamas and went down stairs, rubbing her eyes. Oliver wasn't down here, either, and Chloe realized he must have gone out on patrol for awhile. The main part of the living room was dark, except for the Christmas tree. Smiling, she walked to it and examined the ornaments, until a new one caught her eye. An arrow, set with diamonds and emeralds, hung on a piece of clear fishing line, catching the light more brilliantly than any of the other ornaments. She gently removed it from the tree and walked to the couch, snapping on a lamp to examine it closely. There was engraving on the back of the pin, and Chloe read it softly.

"_E.C.S , Flagler Hotel Archery Champion, 12.24.1899, St. Augustine, Fla."_ Chloe ran her fingers across the pin and smiled. His great grandmother's pin. And he was giving it to Chloe. She gasped a little, tears springing to her eyes.

"My great grandfather supplied the prize for the archery tournament. It was a tradition for all the young, eligible bachelors to do that. Good way to meet the ladies, I guess." Oliver said from the dark. "That's how they met. Winter holiday in Florida. He had just finished his term as a Naval Officer, she was fresh from Radcliffe, friends with Henry Flagler's oldest daughter."

"Jonas? The hunting picture guy?" Chloe asked, and Oliver stepped out of the dark, in his full Green Arrow gear. Chloe got up and hugged him. "Did you just get home? You're freezing."

"Yeah. It sounds so great to hear you call my house home, Miss Christmas. I can't think of anything I'd like to hear more." Oliver smiled, dropping his dark glasses on the table. "And I won't be cold for long. You weren't supposed to find that pin 'til morning." He put down his bow and hugged her back. "Elizabeth Christine Staunton. Of the Richmond Stauntons." Oliver grinned. "I heard she could pull a bow back as far as a man and still serve tea to the First Lady without breaking a sweat." He rubbed his cold nose on her cheek. "Probably a lot like you," His cold hands reached under her pajama top and Chloe squeaked. "Only she wore a corset. Poor Great Grandfather. All that hardware between him and his girl."

"Oliver, your hands are freezing…" Chloe laughed as he slid them under the waist of her pajamas, making her squeal louder, only to silence her with a passionate and hungry kiss. I'm the Green Arrow's woman now. Chloe laughed to herself, giving herself over to Oliver completely.

"Why don't we go upstairs and you can warm me up?" Oliver said, his words almost just breath against her lips. Chloe gasped a little, and smiled as he moved his lips down her neck, his hands, still cold, emerged from her pajama bottoms and traveled up her back again. "I'm soo cold, and you are so warm, Chloe." He teased her lips with his, coming back to her mouth from the curve of her neck.

"Do you want a bath?" Chloe's voice was a whisper, and Oliver chuckled against her neck. "I can get the tub filled and let you have as long as you want in there...I'm not pushy like some people."

"No. But I'm sure we can think of something else to do the trick…" He said, first returning the heirloom to it's place on their Christmas tree, and then sweeping Chloe up in his arms and carrying her up the stairs. "I'm giving you to three to be in bed…"

_A window breaks down on long, dark street, _

_And a siren wails in the night_

_But I'm all right cause I have you here with me,_

_And I can almost see through the dark there is light_

_Well if you knew how much this moment means to me _

And how long I've waited for your touch 

_And if you knew how happy you are making me _

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much…"_

"Feels Like Home" by Randy Newman, sung by Bonnie Raitt


	8. Christmas Eve

_Christmas Eve - Metropolis_

"That's a simply elegant choice, Mr. Queen. The lady will love it." Oliver looked at the bracelet in his hand and then up at the salesclerk at Tiffany & Co. again. He and Chloe had decided to part ways for a little while, to meet in the middle at the Plaza Center to skate and have lunch at the Plaza Center Café before going back to the apartment to get ready for the Christmas mass at St. Anastasia's Church.

"It's not her. Don't you have any estate pieces?" Oliver frowned, handing the bracelet back. "It's all so new."

"Mr. Queen." The sales clerk fawned. "Jewelry always starts out new."

"Right. Look, the woman this is for is unique. I can't give her something that looks like everything else." Oliver shook his head, and then spotted what he was looking for. "There, that."

"Oh, that is part of special collection, sir. I'll have to get the manager." The salesclerk sighed. "Are you sure…."

"I'm positive." Oliver looked at the necklace and smiled. "It's perfect." It wasn't an antique, but it was subtle and that's especially what Oliver wanted. Chloe wasn't the kind of girl that needed to be awash in expensive jewelry. But, he really wanted to give her something that was theirs, special but…not a family heirloom. He waited for the manager, drumming his fingers on the glass case and humming the music that Tiffany & Co. had playing softly. When he got out of here, he was done and on his way to Chloe.

Chloe was in the gift shop at Plaza Center, investigating snow globes. Oliver had expressly forbade Chloe from buying him a Christmas gift at all, but Chloe couldn't imagine tomorrow morning and not see Oliver opening a gift from her. After everything, that idea was just horribly wrong to her, and Chloe would not let him stop her. She selected a snow globe that featured just the ice rink at the center, Christmas Tree and all, complete with tiny skaters and walked to the cashier. Her eye fell on the photo booth, and there, miraculously, was a picture of Chloe and Oliver, sitting on the ice, that first night, their first kiss captured forever. She set the snow globe down and picked up the picture. It was impossible, improbable, but here it was, and Chloe smiled, thinking of that first moment. Oliver had to have this picture.

"Isn't that something?" The photographer said. "My son was working the booth that night and that was the last picture he snapped, taking candids. I had no idea it was…hey, it's you!" He smiled. "That's one of my favorite moments here, and you and your guy were really perfect…."

"Please," Chloe felt her breath catch. "Can I buy it?"

"Buy?" The photographer nodded in understanding. "You want it for a gift. For the boyfriend?"

"It's just perfect. He will absolutely love it." Chloe smiled. "Yes."

"I'll do you one better, Miss. I'll make you a large one and charge you for just a small. I can't tell you how many people have decided on buying pictures seeing that one." He winked. "I'll give you the big one for free. Save your money for a nice frame for that picture. Okay? And you take the little one…for yourself."

"Oh, thank you." Chloe smiled, picking up the snowglobe again. "When will it be ready?"

"Fifteen minutes. Less, maybe." The photographer looked at his watch. "Go finish shopping. Just pass this way when you are done."

Chloe paid for her things and then went out into the mezzanine shopping area. The shops here were busy, but not ridiculously so, and Chloe quickly found the other things she wanted and was back at the photo counter when Oliver called.

"Hey, Miss Christmas." His voice sent a thrill through her and Chloe smiled.

"Hi, yourself. Where are you?" Chloe looked around.

"Walking down Seventh toward the Center. I should be there in ten minutes. Not soon enough for me, either." Oliver paused, grinning. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, well, I'll go get a table for us then…" Chloe replied helpfully, looking across the ice at the café. "You didn't eat much breakfast."

"I meant for you, Chloe." Oliver laughed, and Chloe giggled into her hand. "But, I can meet you at the restaurant and we can eat before we skate."

"Okay." Chloe quietly took the folder with the pictures in it from the photographer and smiled. Oliver would be so surprised. "I'm going to the café now."

"Good, because I'm just here…" Oliver rounded the corner into the Plaza Center, walking past all the trumpeting angels, and he looked down onto the ice rink. "Where are you?"

"Ooh! I see you!" Chloe laughed, moving quickly through the crowd of people getting on and off the ice, grateful she'd gotten out of the store before Oliver got there. She stopped and looked up. "Look to your right."

"I'll be right there." Oliver grinned and hung up, spotting her. In no time, Oliver had Chloe in his arms. "Here you are."

Chloe smiled up at him. "Here I am." He leaned in and kissed her. "Hello."

"Hello." Oliver took her hand and the bags she had been carrying and they walked to the café. "Finished with your shopping now?"

"Yes." Chloe breathed, shaking her head. "Found exactly the right thing. Absolutely perfect. How about you?"

"Oh yeah." Oliver squeezed her hand. "I sure did." He kissed her cheek. "But I found that last week."

Christmas Eve – Granville Days and Nights of Lights – 2:00 p.m. 

"You grew up two towns over, Clark. How could you not have come to Granville to see this?" Lois asked, walking down the street with Clark. Martha Kent lagged behind, looking for last minute things for the stockings she was filling for her young guests. "It's fantastic."

Clark shook his head. "I don't know, Lois. We just never did. Always plenty to do in Smallville, I guess."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to be here today. You spend too much time in your barn, Smallville." Lois informed him, and Clark rolled his eyes.

"I'm a farmer, Lois." Clark replied, "That's what farmers do." Lois shook her head.

"So was your father and he had a life other than the loft. What are you hiding from up there?" She turned and looked at him, hands in the pockets of her jacket. The breeze blew her hair into her face, but Lois seemed to not notice. Her eyes, the same color as Chloe's, were curious and Clark could detect a trace of concern in them as well.

"Not hiding from anything." Clark said simply. "I can think out there, is all."

"Oh, so your brain needs the smell of cow poop to work?" Lois stopped at a store window and looked in. "That's just weird."

"No." Clark laughed. "It's not like that. It's quiet out there. In the house…well, when Dad was alive, there was always something going on, he and Mom talking about something…" Clark shrugged, the smile dying. "Sometimes it was just easier. My room wasn't far enough away."

Lois nodded. "There was this house we had at one of The General's postings, Virginia I think. It had the best playhouse in the back yard." Lois was still taking inventory of the things in the window, but her voice had softened, grown dreamy and quiet. "Mom was sick then, and I could go out to that playhouse and forget that. Lucy would come too and we'd play out there for hours." She turned around and looked at Clark somberly. "But I was hiding."

"Lois, you were what, ten?" Clark smiled. "That's understandable."

"Exactly. Which is why I wonder when a twenty year old does it." Lois shook her head and started walking again, pulling on Clark's sleeve. They walked to the small bridge that spanned part of the lake, and Lois stopped again, looking toward the Granville mansion and the skaters. The sky had been threatening snow all morning and now, in late afternoon, it kept it's promise. Clark rested against the bridge railing next to Lois, both of them watching the skaters.

"It's so pretty here." Lois sighed. "Like nothing bad could ever happen." She watched the skaters at the far end of the lake. "It's almost not real."

"Well, it's Christmas." Clark smiled. "Bad things aren't supposed to happen."

"Yeah, I guess not." Lois nodded. "I'm resigning from the Inquisitor on Tuesday. I made up my mind. It's not really the kind of journalism I want to stick with. I'm applying to Met U again, too. Maybe I can be Chloe's roommate."

"I think that's a good idea." Clark nodded. "Met U is a good school, Lois. I hope you'll give it a chance this time."

"Yeah." Lois looked up at Clark. "What about you? It's not too early for New Year's resolutions, you know."

Clark's brows knit together as he considered that. "I'm not sure yet."

"What are you sure of, Clark?" Lois asked intently. "I've always wondered. When I see everyone else struggling with their lives and you are so calmly plodding along in yours."

"I struggle, Lois." Clark shook his head. "I'm just as unsure as everyone else." Clark pushed away from the railing. "I know you think my life is so simple, but it really isn't."

Lois gave his statement some thought. "It's not that I think your life is simple, Smallville. It's that you never seem to struggle with making decisions. It's always so clear for you." She was still looking at the skaters. "That's all."

Clark leaned against the railing again. "I'd like to say it was easy. It's not. And it's never clear cut, either." He smiled. "This isn't a very Christmas conversation, Lois."

"I know." Lois looked up at him. "I'm getting bummed out."

"Come on, there's a…" Clark took her by the hand, and Lois frowned at him.

"Hey, hey…" She pulled her hand away, and Clark laughed. "No touching, Smallville…"

"All the town organizations have sponsored Christmas trees in the town square. They're having a judging today, and we can vote." Clark put his hands in his pockets. "No hand holding. You have my word."

Lois nodded as Martha approached them, laden with last minute gifts. "Good, because it looks like your mom is going to need BOTH of yours."

**_Christmas Eve – Metropolis – 6:30 p.m_**.

Chloe settled her few gifts under the tree. The picture for Oliver was there, along with the snowglobe and other small things she'd found for him. Her dad's gifts were there, too. The gifts meant to go out to the Kent Farm tomorrow were in a shopping bag near the door, ready to go. Chloe looked around. Everything here was beautiful, the Nativity scene that had been among the decorations from Oliver's home in Star City, arranged just so and Chloe smiled. Oliver had been determined to have that be perfect. She stood, smoothing the skirt she was wearing as she did, glad that long skirts were in. The diamond and emerald pin Oliver had given her was pinned to the collar of her velvet jacket, and Chloe quickly evaluated her reflection and nodded approvingly. She looked at the pin again, and thought of her lunch with Lana the other day. Along with her gift to Chloe, Lana had offered advice about life with a rich man. But Oliver was no Lex. In many ways, Oliver was no different from Jimmy or Clark. He was a guy. He liked boxing, playing video games, dogs (even though he didn't have one), drank milk from the carton unrepentantly enough that when the next batch of groceries appeared, there were two containers of milk, so that Chloe didn't have to share his. Chloe had laughed at that, but the gesture was sincere and she loved Oliver for it. Like Lex, Oliver was well read, but he didn't let everyone know that. He didn't pretend to enjoy opera, appreciated what social and cultural events he wanted and Chloe knew how he really felt about those fancy soirees he'd taken Lois to. He hated them.

With her gift to Lana, Chloe had given some heartfelt ideas about being happy. Lana had smiled, her pale face drawing color from the vivid shawl Chloe had found for her, but her eyes were hollow. Their friendship had taken a fairly large hit this year after the discovery of 33.1, and Lana's subsequent championing of Lex's lies had hurt Chloe deeply, though she was trying to overlook things. Partly, that was to keep an eye on Lana for Clark, who was still concerned about his former girlfriend, but mostly it was because Chloe had a hard time giving up on Lana, after years of friendship. Chloe thought of the gifts they had exchanged. The nightgown and robe Lana had given her were absolutely beautiful, and it was clear that Lana had no doubts about where she expected Chloe's relationship with Oliver to go. Deep green silk, edged with cream lace, it reminded Chloe of mistletoe, and she loved it. But it was also not something Chloe would have chosen for herself, even now.

"You're a million miles away." Oliver's voice drew Chloe out of her thoughts. She smiled up at him and then as her eyes focused, she smiled. "Hi." Oliver sat down beside her, smelling deliciously of soap. He was dressed, as she was, for their Christmas Eve out.

"Hi." She sighed, taking his hand in hers. "I was just thinking about Lana."

Oliver kissed her hand. "What about Lana?"

"Just how really unhappy she is. When Lex was kidnapped last month, I thought that maybe, just maybe they had a chance…as much as Lex gets on my nerves, too." Chloe told him. "I remember Lana when she was happy. She was gorgeous and she smiled all the time. It's sad to see her this way."

"I can imagine." Oliver nodded. "You can't save people from their choices, Chloe. She decided to be with Lex. Whatever happens now is up to them." He looked at his watch. "And it's up to us to get to St. Anastasia's." Oliver rose, and then held Chloe's hand while she stood. "You still look upset. You okay?"

"That's not going to be us, is it?" Chloe asked, turning to Oliver and playing with the lapels of his jacket. "She was all full of warnings about getting involved with a wealthy man."

"Hey." Oliver pulled Chloe close. "You really think that's possible? Chloe, look at us. I've been thinking about this, so hear me out. The way I see it, we're the lucky ones. We've had crap handed to us already. What's left is the good stuff, and we're together for that." Oliver kissed her. "The hard things will happen, they always do, but I'm not worried. As far as my money, is that why you're with me?"

"Oh, god, Oliver." Chloe looked up at him. "No."

"I didn't think so. So? Lana's concerns? If her life with Lex isn't what she wants it to be, that's her problem. We're not them. You have goals and plans for your life and I don't want to stop you from having them. I want to be there while you're working on toward your goals, and then after. When you get your Pulitzer, I want to be there to see it. " Oliver told her, touching her cheek gently and then looking at his watch. "Come on, we're going to miss church…I promised Father Frank when I saw him that we'd be there."

They made it to St. Anastasia's just in time to slide into seats in the back of the church, given candles to hold on to until the candlelight part of the Mass. Chloe remembered being a child in this congregation at Christmas, squirming in her seat next to Gabe, while her mother's soaring voice would ring through the sanctuary from the choir loft. She smiled, seeing several little girls with similar fidgets and Chloe leaned against Oliver's arm.

The Christmas mass moved along, including an abridged and slightly more reverent presentation of the Nativity play by the children, and finally, the strains of Silent Night could be heard, the congregation picking up the tune from the Choir as the candles of each and every person in the church were lit. Chloe sang the hymn too, knowing it by heart and thrilling at the tenuous connection to her mother it allowed her.

"_Silent Night, Holy Night_

_All is Calm, All is Bright…._

_Round yon Virgin mother and child,_

_Holy Infant, so tender and mild,_

_Sleep in Heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace…"_

Oliver looked down at Chloe in the golden candlelight. When they had first started on this project, Chloe had told him that she and Jimmy lacked magic. It was her reason for ending it with the guy, and Oliver had laughed at the time, thinking it was a bit impractical. But now, after a week that couldn't be considered anything other than magical, Oliver understood what she had meant. She looked up at him, questioningly and stopped singing. A gentle smile curved her lips as their eyes met and Oliver felt his heart flip in his chest. Maybe that department store Santa had been the real one after all. Oliver would have never thought to ask for such a girl, or for the beautiful days that had begun their relationship, but Oliver was struck by the idea that there was no where else to go but up from here. Because here she was, and it seemed like angels were definitely singing around them.

"_Silent Night, Holy Night_

_Shepherds quake at the sight…_

_Glory streams from Heaven Above_

_Heavenly Hosts sing Alleluia…._

_Christ the Savior is Born, Christ the Savior is Born…."_

"Are you okay?" Chloe whispered. "You look stunned."

"I am." Oliver whispered back. "I just realized something." He pointed to the hymnal she was holding. "You're going to be late for the next verse." She frowned but began singing again with the congregation just in time.

"_Silent Night, Holy Night_

_Son of God, loves pure light_

_Radiance beams from thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming Grace,_

_Jesus, Lord at thy birth, Jesus, Lord at thy birth…."_

The choir immediately launched into "Oh Come, All Ye Faithful" and Oliver remembered his own parents singing that, usually on their way back from picking the Christmas tree for the family room, but one time in particular, a Christmas Eve hike in the mountains. It was after dark, and the stars had all come out. He had been scared, but his mother had told him that on Christmas, nothing truly terrible could happen and if they sang, the angels would watch over them. Terrified, Oliver had nodded, and his mother began to sing, her voice soft and tender, consoling. His father had urged her to really sing it, and she did, laughing as Oliver's father did too. The pace of the song picked up, and soon enough they were home and safe. But what Oliver most remembered was his mother standing in the moonlight, her voice carrying over the hills, while his father stood near by, holding Oliver's hand and singing with her. He looked at Chloe again, who had indeed turned her attention back to the hymnal. Oliver had not understood the look on Dad's face as they watched Mom sing back then. But he did now.

After dinner at a small restaurant Oliver had found near the apartment, Chloe and Oliver walked back home, hand in hand. Gabe had called, promising to be at the Kents tomorrow afternoon, and Oliver was glad to see Chloe's smile brighten a little more.

"Are you going out tonight?" Chloe asked, and Oliver nodded.

"I probably should." They went into the lobby of the building, and opened the elevator. "At least for a little while."

"Okay." Chloe nodded, smiling. "I'll wait up."

"You don't have to, Chloe." Oliver kissed the top of her head, resting his cheek for a second on her hair. "It's not like I have any reservations at all about waking you up." He laughed and Chloe did too.

"Yes, I do have to wait up." Chloe looked up at him. "I'll have hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows waiting for you, too."

"I can't argue with that." Oliver laughed. "Fine." The elevator opened and they walked out and into the apartment. "I'd better go suit up, if I'm going to be back early. No peeking at your presents, either." He grinned, and then kissed her. "It's not too late for Santa to bring coal."

"Oh, I know." Chloe nodded. "You remember that too."

He hadn't been out long at all, and Oliver realized that it was probably safe to go home when he saw it. A long black shadow on a rooftop that for a split second looked like a bat.

"What are YOU doing here, manbat?" Oliver said aloud, pulling his motorcycle into an alley and then firing an arrow to propel himself up to the rooftop. The shadow was there, waiting. It was very definitely the man bat, and Oliver felt himself more than a little daunted by him. Clark was right, this guy was outfitted for heavy duty action.

"Aren't you a little far from Gotham City?" Oliver asked, and the shadow resolved itself into a human shape.

"Not quite so far as Star City is." The manbat's voice was a deep grumble. "Consider it a present. A gesture of good will that I expect you to remember."

"Oh?" Oliver took a step closer. "Why is that?"

"Like minded people should work together if they expect to accomplish anything. We'll meet again and talk about it some more." The shape said. "But for tonight, go home. I'm sure there's someone waiting for you. "

"And there's no one waiting for you?" Oliver asked, and the black shape launched itself away with a leathery swoop.

"Not anymore." The man bat laughed bitterly. "Don't miss a minute with her."

"I won't." Oliver watched the man bat vanish into the deeper shadows of a taller building. "Thanks."

Chloe had changed into the nightgown and robe Lana had given her, trying hard to feel like the kind of woman who wore this sort of thing… like Lana. Oliver had been gone about an hour. Chloe looked at the clock and sighed, setting up a pot of milk to warm for her father's famous hot chocolate. She measured out the chocolate and stirred that in, listening to George and Mary sing 'Buffalo Girls' on the television, wishing Oliver would come home.

"Hey, Goldilocks...where are you?" Oliver's voice was like a dream. Chloe left the hot chocolate and she saw him coming down the stairs, the Green Arrow leathers gone and very much like the frat boy he'd once been, in green flannel pajama pants and a navy blue t-shirt. His eyes widened appreciatively when he saw her, and then he grinned. "You going to put down the spoon?"

Chloe set the spoon down on the table and ran to him, letting him snatch her into his arms.  
"I just now wished you'd come home, Oliver."

"See, you must have been very, very good this year." Oliver kissed her gently. "I think so, anyway."

"Oliver." Chloe sighed as he kissed her again. "What happened? Why are you back so soon?"

"Someone else is looking out for things tonight." Oliver let his hands travel over Chloe's silk clad body. "This is the nightgown Lana gave you?"

"Yes." Chloe blushed a little and Oliver opened the robe and pushed it off Chloe's shoulders. "I feel kind of silly in it."

"You look incredible in it." Oliver said, softly. "Beautiful. Remind me to send Lana a very nice thank you note."

I'll make sure." Chloe retorted, and then gasped as his lips touched her collarbone. "I'm so glad you're home." Her robe fell to the floor like feathers, and she slid her hands under his t-shirt, the feeling of him under her hands powerful and electric. He grinned at her and pulled the shirt off, dropping it beside her robe.

"Me too." Oliver whispered, slipping one of he straps from the nightgown off Chloe's shoulder. He leaned into kiss her and then distracted, sniffed the air. "Do you smell that? Something is burning."

"Oh!' Chloe turned and hurried to the kitchen, Oliver behind her, and shut the hot chocolate that had started to boil over. "What a mess. I'll have to start over."

"Later." Oliver said, putting his arms around her. He kissed her and laughed. "There were fires getting started all over this place, huh?"

"Looks that way." Chloe ran her hands over his shoulders and back. "The one in the kitchen is taken care of."

"Is it?" Oliver asked, pushing the other strap of her nightgown down slowly. "I'm all about being thorough."

"Hmmm." Chloe smiled, feeling the silk slip away from her. "I've noticed." Taking him by the hand, Chloe led Oliver from the kitchen and into the living room. "Let's not be thorough in there…the floor is too cold." She let the nightgown completely fall away, watching the effect that action had on Oliver. He blinked and then smiled, his eyes full of her.

"Yes, ma'am." Oliver saluted her smartly before taking her in his arms. "Whatever you say."

He swept her up in his arms, kissing her hungrily, and then put her down, grabbing a fairly expensive wool throw and spread it out on the floor near the Christmas tree. Taking her by the hand, he led her to the blanket and fell to his knees before her. "Come down here."

Chloe sank down beside him, her mouth on his, her hands pushing his pajama pants down, trailing her fingers over him and grinning at his sigh as she did it.

"Look at me, Chloe." Oliver's voice was a hoarse whisper. "Please." She opened her eyes and he brushed the hair from her eyes and kissed her. "You need to hear this, before we go any further. I'm in love with you." Oliver said, and Chloe sighed, kissing his nose, his cheeks. "I mean it, Chloe. It's crazy, and it's soon, but it's the truth. I needed you to know that."

She blinked and then smiled, tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh, Oliver. I know. I'm in love with you, too." He closed his arms around her, her face against his shoulder. "I love you."

Oliver felt her heart racing against his chest and he moved a little to look into her face again. Smiling, he moved her gently, until she was on her back on the floor and slid inside her, watching the lights of the Christmas tree make her look more like an angel than she already was. Chloe moved her legs wider, wiggling as close to him as possible, reaching up to touch Oliver as much as she could. He was going very slowly, tenderly, and Chloe smiled up at him, thinking of other moments like this, where they had been still laughing, still teasing and realized that this moment was different, for both of them. There was no going back now, no dismissing their relationship as just a good time. She slid her hand down his arm, and pulled him closer, not caring about his weight on her, and he took her hand in his, kissing her hungrily. Feeling him on her, in her, his hand in hers and his mouth on hers was enough, the connection between them too great to resist anymore, Chloe came with a soft gasping sob, and Oliver soon did too, also quietly, and he smiled into her face after, kissing her sweetly.

"I love you. That's all that matters right this minute." Oliver said finally, after looking down into her face. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas," Chloe reached up and kissed him. "I'm all yours…"

"That's all I wanted for Christmas anyway." Oliver kissed her nose. "Just you."


	9. Christmas Day

_**Christmas Day**_

Chloe opened one eye, and then the other. What smelled suspiciously like coffee drifted up the stairs and Chloe sat up, smiling. Oliver had been up for hours, she knew that much, since he'd made sure she woke up too, and Chloe smiled, remembering. They had watched "It's a Wonderful Life" together after making love by the Christmas tree. Christmas. It was Christmas Day. An odd combination of her childhood excitement and a fierce wish for Oliver to appear seized her, and Chloe could barely keep herself from flying down the stairs and into the arms of the man she loved. What actually stopped her was the sound of footfalls on the stairs, so Chloe sat up straight, fussing with her hair a little.

"Well, well, well." Oliver said, pushing the door open, a large steaming mug in his hand.  
"Glad you decided to not sleep through Christmas."

"What time is it?" Chloe asked, stretching prettily, laughing at Oliver's amused study of her as she did so. "You've been up since five…"

"I have." Oliver nodded, setting the cup down on the bedside table. "It's seven thirty, now."

"Oh, I slept through Christmas." Chloe said in mock terror. "What will I do!?" She picked up the steaming cup of coffee he'd brought. "Hmm. I almost don't care if Santa was here."

"Don't care?" Oliver asked, arms folded across his chest. "That explains the pile of coal with your name on it, then. I was wondering."

Chloe giggled and sipped her coffee. "Are you sure the tag from my amazing present didn't just get stuck on your pile of coal, Oliver? That happens." She set her cup down and grinned at him.

Oliver laughed, "Impossible." He sat down on the bed and took her in his arms. "I'm so good that Santa brought me my present early." Oliver pressed a kiss into the top of Chloe's head. "There are things under the tree with my name on them, Chloe. I thought we agreed…"

"No, you said not to give you anything." Chloe frowned up at him. "I ignored you." And then, a slow grin lit up her face. "You were peeking!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Me? Hardly." But he was grinning too, and Chloe turned to look into his face more.

"Oliver. You ARE all excited about Christmas morning. Oh," Chloe leaned in and kissed him. "How cute." His arms tightened around her and then he laughed. "Want to go open your other presents?"

"It was all I could do to not drag you out of bed earlier. Come on, Chloe." Oliver let go of her and stood, smiling. "It's all your fault anyway."

"Why?" Chloe asked, pulling on her robe. She looked up at him and grinned. "The Grinch is gone?"

"The Grinch is definitely gone." Oliver laughed, taking her by the hand. "Let's go…" He towed her from the room and down the stairs. The tree was on, and Oliver had put Christmas music on. He spun her lightly as she walked off the last step, and then took her in his arms as if he was about to dance with her. "Merry Christmas, Chloe."

Chloe blinked and grinned. "Merry Christmas, Oliver." She laughed a little breathlessly and then went to sit by the tree. "Ready?"

Oliver nodded, grinning back. "Not the least curiosity about your gift?"

"You gave me your great grandmother's pin." Chloe said, and Oliver shook his head, with a small smile. "What do you mean "no"?"

"The Green Arrow gave you that pin." He teased, kissing her. "Anyway, it wasn't your Christmas present." He held out a hand. "Enough chit chat, Miss Christmas. Hand over the presents."

The next few minutes went by in flurry of shredded wrapping paper and ribbons. Oliver had very much loved the snow globe, and Chloe had purposefully kept the picture until last. It seemed that Oliver was holding back a gift as well, because after Chloe had opened everything he'd handed her, one flat, square box remained. Smiling, Chloe handed Oliver her last gift.

"There's a story to this one." She said as he took it, watching his face. He looked up.

"Story?" Oliver set the present on his lap. He looked at her, interested. "Tell me."

Chloe nodded, sliding under Oliver's arm. "Once upon a time, there was a girl…"

"A girl?" Oliver grinned. "If there's a fairy godmother in this…"

"You want to hear the story or not?" Chloe asked, and Oliver nodded, grinning.

"So, one night, on her way home from work, she decided to get in out of the weather for a while and have coffee at her favorite place near school."

Oliver kissed her. "I know this story." Chloe frowned at him comically, and Oliver laughed. "Oh, please, keep going, Goldilocks. I want to find out how it ends..."

"Anyway.." Chloe laughed too, kissing his cheek. "It just so happened that a prince from another city also decided to take shelter in this same coffee shop."

"Princes are bad news in a story…" Oliver interjected soberly, and Chloe burst out laughing.

"Oh, okay, forget the story…you will not believe what I found. Open it." She nudged the present. Oliver nodded, and ripped the paper away. The laughter fell away from his face, and was replaced by a look of what Chloe could only describe as wonder. He looked at the picture and then at her in surprise.

"Chloe…how?" He asked softly. "We didn't know…I mean, it was all unplanned…"

"The photographer at the rink had his son with him that night, and the kid was playing with the camera. It was an accidental shot. I found it yesterday when I went to buy the snow globe. If I hadn't wanted to get you the snow globe of the Plaza Center ice rink, I'd have not found the picture either. The photographer said it had increased his business this week." She giggled, and then rested against Oliver. "I knew when I saw that picture that you had to have it."

Oliver shook his head, looking down at the framed picture. "I remember thinking about magic right then...just before I kissed you that night." He looked up again. "This is the best Christmas present ever, Chloe." He kissed her once, and then once more. "Our first kiss. " He grinned and then hugged her. "Okay, your turn." The flat, square box appeared. "All I can say is that I am heartily ashamed of myself for not getting the Plaza Center first. I hope you like it."

Chloe looked at the box. "This isn't the picture too, is it?"

"No. I wish it was, because this isn't anywhere as great at that." Oliver said, genuinely embarrassed. Chloe frowned and unwrapped the box, her heart failing at the sight of the famous sky blue leather box.

"From Tiffany's? Oliver…"Chloe's eyes widened. "You have to be kidding…"

He smiled. "Nope, not kidding. If you hate it, we can go there tomorrow and you can get whatever you want, but when I saw this, out of everything in the store, I knew you had to have it."

Chloe bit her lip and opened the box. The necklace inside was gorgeous, simple enough in design, alternating platinum links, round and oblong, each shape studded with diamonds. It looked antique, but Chloe knew it couldn't be. "Oliver, I can't…"

"Please don't say you can't keep it." Oliver said, and Chloe shook her head.

"I'm not going to say that. I'm totally keeping it." Chloe grinned and threw her arms around Oliver, "I'm overwhelmed. Is this where you went on your mystery mission yesterday?"

"Guilty." Oliver gathered Chloe onto his lap. "I bought Lois a silver bracelet while I was there, too. Anyway, I promised you coal and I kept my word." He took the necklace from her and put it around her neck, watching how it fell just against her collar bone. "There." He fastened it carefully and admired her. "You make that look good."

"You can buy me coal every year." Chloe kissed Oliver gently. "Thank you, Oliver." She sighed and snuggled against him. "I don't want to leave. Let's stay home."

"Fine." Oliver put his arms around her. "Don't want to see Clark kick my butt at football, huh?"

"Everything is so perfectly right this minute, I don't want it to stop, that's all. I'll feel that way in the next perfect minute, too." Chloe sighed, and Oliver nodded.

"I know what you mean." His cellphone rang. "Who is that? It's too early to be Hal." Oliver reached over to get it. "Hello? Yes, this is Oliver Queen. Bruce! How are you? And Merry Christmas…"

Chloe could only hear a rumble from the other end of the line, and she looked at Oliver, who was listening intently as he played with the sash of Chloe's robe, twisting it around his finger idly.

"Oh, yeah, that would be nice, but we have plans to go down to Smallville for the day. My girlfriend's best friend invited us and there's a stop we have to make…" Oliver put a hand over the phone. "Bruce Wayne just invited us to brunch."

Chloe shrugged, smiling. "Is he alone?" Oliver shrugged, shaking his head.

"Hey, Bruce, are you by yourself this trip?" Oliver telegraphed Bruce's reply with a nod. Chloe smiled, jumping up and grabbing her own phone to dial Martha Kent.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Kent!" Chloe chirped, and on the other end, Martha smiled.

"Chloe! We missed you this morning, sweetheart. Clark had no one to fight over the apple pancakes with. Lois gave him a run for his money with the blueberry ones, though. Are you and Oliver on your way?"

"Well, no, not yet. We're stopping at the hospital to see Mom first. Mrs. Kent, a friend of Oliver's is in town, alone. He invited us to brunch, but we're going to be on the way to you…"Chloe bit her lip. "Is it okay for us to bring him along?"

"Of course, Chloe." Martha nodded. "There's always room for one more, you know that."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent! See you all later." Chloe hung up. Oliver was still on the phone and Chloe smiled.

"Hey, Oliver, ask Bruce if he wants to come with us." Chloe nodded, and Oliver thought about this a minute and then nodded too.

"Bruce, listen, my girlfriend just spoke to her friends and they would love for you to join us. Really nice people, and you should meet them anyway."

On his end of the line, Bruce frowned. "You didn't have to do that, Ollie. I don't want to intrude on your holiday plans..." The hotel suite was stunning, and Bruce looked out onto the view of Centennial Park. "I'll catch a movie or something. I've recently rediscovered how much fun that can be."

"A movie? Come on." Oliver said, as Chloe snuggled back beside him on the sofa. "How's this for incentive? The invitation comes from State Senator Martha Kent."

"Kent, you say?" Bruce looked at his clock. "When are you leaving?"

"Couple hours. We have to stop in Granville first." Oliver kissed Chloe quietly, making her smile. "I'll give you directions, though, so you can head down when you're ready."

"Sounds like a plan." Bruce nodded. "See you there, Oliver. Like old times, huh?"

"You know it. See you later." Oliver hung up, and turned his attention to Chloe. "So, Miss Christmas, turning your sights to a new guy to convert?" He kissed her, lingering at her mouth as he spoke again, his voice soft and demanding at the same time. "You are definitely mine, so, no funny business."

"Ha. Yours." Chloe laughed a little, closing her eyes as Oliver's fingers traced her collarbone, a shiver of desire making her breathless. "Think so, huh? Want to prove it?"

"What a question. I love a challenge." Oliver grinned, tracing the neckline of her nightgown, and then stood, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Race you upstairs."

_**Kent Farm – Christmas Day.**_

_**"**_I'm stuffed." Lois said, drying the last dish and putting it away. "I don't know how I'm going to eat dinner later." If the tone of Thanksgiving had been somewhat formal, Christmas Day was much more casual, and Lois and Clark were in jeans. Martha was rearranging the table, and scrambling a little bit to find something to give the newcomer, so that he wasn't left out. The two young people had offered to clean up breakfast and had worked together easily.

"You'll manage." Clark said, wiping the sink and faucet with a paper towel. "I'm going to have to go out and get more firewood. "I can't believe how much it snowed last night." He looked out the window. "I hope Chloe and Oliver don't have a problem getting here."

"They won't." Lois set the dishtowel down and looked out the window, too. "Come on, Smallville, you have to open your present yet."

"I thought we were waiting for everyone." Clark protested, and Lois shook her head, her hair moving around her shoulders like wings. Clark had to admit that Lois's hair, thick and golden brown, had the power to get his attention like almost nothing else could.

"Chloe won't be here for a while yet. It's Christmas, Clark and the only present I got to open was the check from the General." She steepled her hands under her chin. "Please?"

"Okay." Clark smiled. "I'll give you your present now." Lois smiled triumphantly, and with a swipe at Clark's arm, she disappeared into the living room, humming.

"Clark?" Martha Kent appeared around the door. "Do you think Oliver's friend will feel slighted if there isn't much for him? Maybe I'll just give Oliver and Chloe the things I got for them when they're ready to leave." She sighed. "Poor man, alone for the holidays."

"Not anymore, Mom, thanks to you." Clark kissed her on the cheek. "Lois wants to open presents."

"Probably not a bad idea, now that I don't have anything for Oliver's friend. " Martha rubbed her hands together. "I feel so badly…."

"What do you want to give him, Mom? We don't even know him." Clark asked, and Martha shook her head, sadly.

"I guess you're right. Oh, I know." She smiled. "I'll box him up some cookies." They walked into the living room, and Lois had already separated the gifts into piles, Martha's, Clark's and had begun to rip into her own. "There you are!" She pulled the soft dusty blue sweater from the box and held it against herself. "Mrs. Kent, I love it."

"I'm glad, honey." Martha smiled. "Go on, Clark, open one of yours." Martha sat down in what used to be Jonathan's chair. Clark grinned, but before he opened his gifts, he pushed Martha's closer to her. Then he sat down and opened the present that he'd been wondering about since Lois had brought it over the other day. He picked up the wrapped tube and carefully peeled the paper away, and then pulled the black rubber stopper from the side of the tube. Clark reached in and pulled out the contents, a large poster on what felt like old paper.

"I was so glad the guy on E-bay had express shipping." Lois smiled as Clark unrolled the poster and looked at it.

"A Nosferatu poster." Clark said, first surprised and then laughed, remembering. "Lois, this is great. I'll have to have it framed."

"You seemed to really like the movie, so when I saw it, I couldn't resist." Lois smiled. "And I'll take it to be framed. Part of your present." She picked up the package from Clark to her. "I can't wait to see what this is." Lois ripped the paper and then ran her hand over the blue leather binding of the book. "Smallville. It's just like the one I gave you for your birthday, but blue." She smiled. "My journal is almost filled…"

"Chloe told me. I really like the one you gave me, so…" Clark told her. "Helps me get my head around big decisions."

"You're all right, Smallville." Lois said, hugging the journal. "I'll give you that." And she picked up another smaller box. "This too? Wow, Clark, I'm impressed. I thought I was a one present friend."

"That was kind of a last minute thing." Clark told her as Martha watched, smiling. Lois frowned, and took the paper from the box.

"That perfume from the duty free shop! I can't believe it." She opened the little box, and sniffed. "I can't believe I put this back! And I can't believe you were paying attention enough to remember!"

"When you got on the plane and I was waiting for my flight, I picked it up." Clark said shyly, and Lois grinned at him. "I'm just glad you like it."

"Oh, Clark. This is just great. Thank you." Lois boosted herself up on to the couch beside Clark and kissed him on the cheek. "I love my presents."

"I'm glad." Clark cleared his throat uncomfortably, and stood. "Mom, I'll be right back. It's getting cold in here and I want to make sure there's enough firewood."

"Okay." Martha smiled knowingly at her son, and then looked back at Lois. The younger woman was studying the fireplace as if she'd just discovered it was there in the wall for the first time.

_**Christmas Day – Granville – Westover Residential Hospital….**_

Chloe held on to Oliver's hand tightly, and the plastic container with the cookies she's brought for her mother with the other hand. The gifts Chloe had bought, a soft new nightgown and slippers, were left with the nurses to put away. The cookies could be shared with everyone and made all the residents in the day room happy. 

"You okay, Chloe?" Oliver asked, kissing her hand. "It's going to be fine, you know."

She smiled. "I know. It's never horrible, but it's always hard. Thank you, Oliver. For wanting to be here with me…"

"Of course." Oliver smiled. "Besides, I can't be trusted with rice pudding." He laughed thinking of the dish of the dessert Chloe had made to bring to the Kents. "I hope you left me some at home."

"I did." Chloe smiled as they passed through the day room door. "Oliver, there she is, and my dad too." She dropped Oliver's hand and hurried over to her parents. Oliver watched as Chloe's father hugged her and then as the pale woman with Chloe's eyes did as well. Suddenly feeling like an intruder, Oliver began to back out of the room when Lois walked in. She was carrying a tin of something and when she recognized Oliver, she smiled.

"All the way in the family circle now, huh? Did you meet Uncle Gabe?" Lois opened the tin and offered it to Oliver. "Fudge. Mrs. Kent made it, not me, so it's safe."

Oliver shook his head, and smiled. "I didn't meet your uncle yet. Chloe was surprised to see him here. Why don't you go over. I don't want to interfere…."

"Hey, you're my friend, and apparently my little cousin is crazy about you." Lois said. "You should meet them, Oliver. Look, here comes Uncle Gabe now."

"Hey, stringbean." Gabe said to Lois, kissing her cheek. "Your dad called me this morning. He'll be in town around New Years."

"I know. Just when I don't want him." Lois rolled her eyes. "Uncle Gabe, this is Oliver Queen…he's here with Chloe." She patted Oliver on the shoulder. "Breathe, big boy. It's just Uncle Gabe." Departing with a wave, Lois went to see her aunt, leaving Oliver and Gabe alone.

"I can't say I've heard a lot about you, Oliver, because I've been away." Gabe nodded. "But those are some fancy sparkers my daughter is wearing." Gabe gestured to a pair of empty chairs. "I was planning to talk to you at Martha's, but this works."

Oliver nodded respectfully, and when they were seated, Oliver answered. "Mr. Sullivan, I can assure you that my intentions are entirely honorable. I'm in love with your daughter, sir, and I don't know what our future holds, but I'm hoping Chloe and I will find that out together."

Gabe's face split in a wide smile. "Oh, now, Oliver, I was going to ask you what you did for a living…didn't want my girl involved with some mobster type. But I'm glad of you telling me your intentions. Makes it easy having everything all on the table. So, what do you do for a living?"

Oliver laughed. "Well, in that case, I run my late father's company, Queen Industries."

"Good, good." Gabe nodded. " And you live in Metropolis?"

"I just bought a building there, yes. I live in it." Oliver smiled. "I have no plans to go anywhere else."

"Wonderful." Gabe sighed. "I have to be in Springfield in the morning, so I'm hitting the road again after Martha's but I want you to know, Oliver, that I approve of you. So far. Chloe looks happy and that's what matters to me."

"It matters to me too, sir." Oliver said, and Gabe smiled again and stood.

"Good. Come meet the wife." Gabe said. "She can't say much, and there are good and bad days, but today is definitely a good one." Oliver got up and went over to Sarah Sullivan, who hugged him tightly and stared into his face, smiling while she held her daughter's hand.

"Apparently, my father has decided on a June wedding." Chloe said archly as Oliver drove the SUV toward the Kent farm after they left the hospital. "It doesn't matter what year, as long as when we do, we get married in June."

"Fine with me." Oliver replied. "My birthday is in June. It'll just make it easier to remember everything." Chloe laughed and he shrugged. "Hey, I'm just saying."

"I know." Chloe shook her head. "I thought we were moving fast on our own, and then Dad brought up the "M" word." She blushed a little. "Nothing like parental pressure right away."

"Don't worry, Goldilocks. I certainly don't feel pressured, and at this stage, you shouldn't either. He was just teasing us." Oliver smiled. "Okay?"

"I guess." Chloe's hand went up to the necklace Oliver had given her for Christmas. "I think it was the necklace. Dad kept acting like it was part of the crown jewels of England."

Oliver grinned. "Well, in that case, wait 'til they see what I 'm going to give you on Valentine's Day…" He took her hand in his.

Lois had gotten back to the farm first, and she stood at the sink, ripping apart lettuce leaves and sulking. It's not that she didn't want Chloe happy, or that she even had feelings for Oliver because she wanted Chloe happy, and she was glad to have Oliver as a friend. It was everything. Not having her mother was hard, and her father being absent was worse, and Lucy…well, not having Lucy around was probably not a terrible thing. It was a general crankiness that she couldn't put her finger on. There was a knock at the door, and Lois went to open it, remembering the last time she answered the door at the Kent's, there was a billionaire on the other side.

"Merry." Lois sang as she opened the door, and the man on the other end smiled politely. She blinked and then laughed. "Christmas, I'm sorry. You look so familiar."

"Well, that's certainly one against first impressions being everything." The man said. His hair was the same honey brown as Lois' own, his eyes almost too dark to be called brown. "I'm Bruce Wayne. You nearly tackled me on your way out of City Hall in Gotham City the other day."

"And you came here?" Lois frowned, holding the door open.

"I was invited. I was in Metropolis, and my friend Oliver said he was going to be here...is he?" Bruce walked inside and looked around.

"On his way. You know Oliver." Lois shook her head. "What do you guys have a club or something? Rich, under thirty…"

"Yes, but I don't belong to any of them." Bruce took off his coat. "Neither does Oliver. We went to school together."

"Oh." Lois said, hanging up Bruce's coat. "College?"

"No, Excelsior. I didn't make the reunion, so it's going to be great to see him. I still don't know who you are." He held out his hand. "Miss…?"

"Lois." She took his hand and shook it firmly. "I'm a friend of the Kent's."

"Oh, are you any relation to General Sam Lane?" Bruce asked, and Lois nodded.

"You know the General? Yeah, he's my father. Come on. Mrs. Kent just finished making the egg nog. It's not spiked, if you're looking for that." Lois led Bruce into the kitchen as Oliver and Chloe came in the back door. "See, Bruce, I told you." She smiled.

"I still want that egg nog, Lois." Bruce said, and Lois smiled. "How about you, Ollie?"

"No, not for me. I'll wait for later. Thanks, though." Oliver pulled off his coat and shook Bruce's hand. "It's been a long, long time."

"It has." Bruce said, and then he smiled at Chloe. "I'm Bruce Wayne. You must be Chloe. I've seen some of your work in the Daily Planet. Interesting stuff."

"Yeah, three articles all less than 800 words. I'm sure you were riveted." Chloe laughed, setting the bowl of rice pudding down on the counter. "Lois, do you need help?"

"No, I got it. Might as well try making salad. The cookies I baked can only be used for hockey pucks now." Lois shrugged. Chloe smiled and squeezed her cousin's arm sympathetically. "Clark's out in the barn, dealing with some farm animal crisis."

"And I'm here." Martha Kent appeared on the stairs, holding a wrapped gift. "Chloe, Oliver!" She came down the rest of the way, and kissed Chloe and then Oliver. "I'm so glad you both are here. I have jobs." She smiled apologetically to Oliver. "I'm sorry to make you work, Oliver, but Clark could probably use your help in the barn."

"Absolutely. But first, Mrs. Kent, this is Bruce Wayne, an old friend. Bruce, Martha Kent is State Senator for this county." Oliver said, pulling his coat on as Bruce shook Martha's hand.

"Mrs. Kent, I'm honored." Bruce said politely. "Your invitation was just exactly what I needed. Do you think your son needs a second extra pair of hands?"

"He'll welcome any help, I'm sure. One of our cows kicked down the gate and he's rounding up the whole herd." Martha shook her head. "If you don't mind? The more helping, the sooner we can eat."

"Mind? I'd love to help." Bruce went and got his coat from the entry. "Let's go, Oliver."

They left, and Martha smiled at Chloe brightly. "Now, you. You can help me by telling me how this all came about." Martha's hands fell on the dish of rice pudding and tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Chloe."

"I couldn't not make it, Mrs. Kent. Mr. Kent was always so good about eating my other attempts and he was so proud when I got it right." Chloe smiled, tears of her own in her eyes. "Not making it would have seemed so odd."

Martha hugged Chloe. "Thank you, sweetheart. I know that we all have been missing Jonathan so much. It's good to have happy memories, like this." Martha pulled away and her eyes fell on Chloe's necklace. "Well, my!"

"I know it's a lot." Chloe whispered, embarrassed. "I didn't know what to say…"

"You're wearing it, so I guess you decided to keep it." Martha laughed. "Wear it in good health, Chloe. I know this might be awkward between you girls, but I'm glad you're happy."

Lois laughed. "I'm fine with it as long as she lets me raid her jewelry box from time to time. You never know when I may to get dressed up." Lois put her arm around Chloe's shoulders and smiled. "Besides," Lois tossed her head. "There's a new billionaire in town, and he's cuter than Oliver. Did you see his shoulders? They're a mile wide."

Chloe laughed. "Go for it, Lois. And, there is no way he's cuter than Oliver." The cousins laughed and began to finish the preparations for dinner, pleasantly bickering together.

Martha sighed, smiling at the girls. The same way she had recognized the seeds of this new relationship between Oliver and Chloe, Martha had seen a shimmer of something between Clark and Lois. But, unlike Chloe and Oliver, Lois and Clark were unwilling to recognize it. Martha smiled. When they did realize it though, it would be forever.

Clark was out in the pasture, counting the cows when Oliver and Bruce appeared. He waved, tromping through the snow toward them. "If you're coming out to help, all the cattle are accounted for." He shook Oliver's hand and then Bruce's. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Bruce said, looking around. "So, this is your farm. Pretty spot, Clark."

"It's home." Clark replied modestly. "Well, Oliver, you up for football again?"

"Now that there might be a chance I could win, yeah." Oliver laughed and turned to Bruce. "Clark was the quarterback on the championship team here a couple years ago. Taught me never to be too confident in my own abilities."

"Which was probably a good lesson where you're concerned, Ollie." Bruce said dryly, a small smile crossing his lips at Oliver's good natured chuckle. "I actually may sit that game out. Since I'm here, I'd like to talk to Mrs. Kent about having Wayne Enterprises help with computer donations once she gets her education bill passed. You in on that one, Oliver?"

"I am." Oliver nodded as they walked back to the house. "It's not quite as big as what you're willing to do, Bruce, but Queen Industries isn't Wayne Enterprises either. Software development and satellite hookups, making the schools able to share classes and special events."

"Good, every assist we are willing to give on this is crucial. I'd like to see this work. My home state is pretty interested in Mrs. Kent's plan." Bruce looked at Clark. "You must be pretty proud of your mother, Clark. If her bill is passed, Kansas schools statewide will be cutting edge. I hear Lionel Luthor is trying to convince her to run for U.S. Senate, too."

"I was proud of her before that." Clark smiled, seeing his mother come out on the porch to wave them in. "She could become President, and she'd still be Mom to me."

Later, as the post dinner football game raged on, the score tied between Oliver and Clark, Bruce came out to the porch to watch, waiting his turn to take on the winner, his offer to Mrs. Kent made and accepted. Oliver's girlfriend, Chloe was standing on the porch watching, and Lois, begging off from the game, was inside organizing gifts for opening after dessert. Bruce walked over to Chloe and nodded out to where the grudge match was being played out.

"Are they always this competitive?" He asked, and Chloe shook her head, smiling.

"Not at all. This is a much-anticipated rematch. Plus, there is a massive amount of showing off going on." Smiling, Chloe sipped her hot cider. "Why aren't you aren't out there indulging in the testosterone fest?"

"I'm playing the winner." Bruce said, and Chloe laughed. "What?"

"Good luck, Bruce. Clark is going to win." She held her cup between her hands and shivered a little.

"I heard. All-state. That's impressive and disloyal of you to take his side over Oliver." Bruce smiled slyly. "Guess I'd better not mention I played in college, huh?" He winked at her, and Chloe grinned broadly.

"We'll keep that between us." She studied Bruce for a minute. "Say, Bruce, what do you know about that Batman, or manbat guy that's been seen around Gotham City? He's a bit of a mystery."

"Well, I was telling Lois inside. He's been pretty busy. I'm glad he's around, but I've never seen him." Bruce said, looking back out to the football game. "Gotham City has been really a hotbed for crime for quite awhile now. Batman, as you call him, has made quite a dent in it, but it's never really a job that he'll be able to finish."

"Especially if he's here in Kansas." Chloe said, and Bruce turned and looked at her, surprised. "I heard he was spotted in Metropolis the other night."

"Hmm." Bruce replied neutrally. "Copycat, maybe."

"Could be." Chloe agreed, sipping her cider. "The Green Arrow has been around Metropolis lately, so I guess someone else might be giving him a hand."

Bruce smiled. "That would be quite the thing, wouldn't it? If these vigilantes that are out to help people, also helped each other. The world would be a lot safer. Oh, Chloe, I think you are going to have to plan on being outside for awhile." Bruce pointed to where Oliver had faked Clark out, and managed to get past him enough to score, breaking the tie. "It looks like Oliver's going to win."

Chloe smiled, as Oliver waved to her, and then laughed as Clark, taking advantage of Oliver being distracted, got the ball and ran. She blew Oliver a kiss and then looked at Bruce. "I wouldn't count on either one of them being easy to play against, Bruce." She smiled. "I can only wish you good luck." She patted him on the arm and went inside.

"I'm hoping to have them both on my team." Bruce said as the door closed behind Chloe, as he watched Clark tie the game up again. "The world would be a lot safer."

That night, Clark made his way through Metropolis, anonymous and blending in. He'd passed Oliver's building, and made sure they'd gotten home safely. And even though he never wanted to invade Chloe's privacy, he couldn't help watching Chloe and Oliver as they put away the leftovers his mother sent with them, and how easily they both went about the rest of their evening. They had put a movie on the television, changed into comfortable clothes, and curled up on the couch together. Oliver had told Clark that if he needed a break from patrol he should stop up, and Clark considered it, and then decided not to. One of the reasons he'd said he'd take tonight is that Oliver had been out non stop all week. Showing up and intruding on Chloe's time with Oliver would be wrong. He had a small pang of regret, but dismissed it quickly. Chloe was his best friend and he loved that she was happy, and happy with someone that could make every dream she ever had come true. That was more than Clark could have wanted for her, plus he really did think very highly of Oliver. Leaping easily from rooftop to rooftop, Clark left his friends to their movie, and soon found himself face to face with the man bat.

"Go home." The Man-Bat said, and Clark frowned.

"No." Clark advanced. "This is my city. You belong in Gotham City."

"Then start keeping a better eye on it." The Man-Bat said dryly. "Then guys like the Green Arrow and I can have some time off."

Clark nodded. "A friend of mine has been talking about a league, or union or something. People like us working together."

"I like it. Let me know how far you get with it." Man-Bat said, nodding. "Now, go home. You really ought to be in disguise when you're on patrol. Someone might recognize you."

"It's not a worry." Clark said, and the Man-Bat nodded and with a small salute, dropped out of sight.

"Good night, Clark Kent." The Man-Bat's voice drifted out of the shadows around Clark. "and, Merry Christmas."

"So, Miss Christmas, do I get my grade? I completed my course in Christmas spirit." Oliver said, as he and Chloe were curled up on the couch together watching "Love, Actually."

"That's right." Chloe looked up at him. "I should make you wait until January 6th. Last day of Christmas. It's not called Epiphany for nothing, you know."

"You would." Oliver kissed her. "An interim grade then. Progress report. Anything." He kissed her again. "As far as I'm concerned, there's mistletoe everywhere."

"I can tell." Chloe laughed, her breath catching as Oliver kissed her again. "Well, an interim grade? Okay…so far? An A."

"What? No A+?" Oliver said, surprised. "I've been working really hard, too. Applying myself, focusing only on my tutor..." His fingers drifted lightly from her waist to her face, pausing only for a second as he skimmed her breasts. "I've been a prize student."

"I know it…" Chloe gasped a little as Oliver's hands made another pass over her body. "But there's the whole twelve days of Christmas thing…I didn't invent it, but I have to respect it."

"Oh, all right." Oliver kissed her again. "Do you really need a partridge in a pear tree?"

"No." Chloe laughed. "I don't. And you can skip the gifts for the other days, too." She moved from beside him to sit astride him, facing him. "I think you'll have no problem getting that A+."

"Oh, good. I was a little concerned." Oliver wrapped his arms around her as she slid off and cuddled up beside him, her head on his chest, just over his heart. "Hey, Chloe."

"Yes?" She craned her neck to look up at him, smiling. "What is it?"

"I love you, that's all." He kissed her nose. "Merry Christmas."

"I love you, too." Chloe reached up and kissed him softly. "Merry Christmas."


	10. Second Day of Christmas

Metropolis - The Second Day of Christmas… 

Oliver sat in his office, feeling a bit hung over. His mind was on Chloe, not on the work in front of him, and Oliver grinned a little, thinking of her asleep in his bed. It had managed to be a very happy accident that she was staying at his place most of the time. Having Chloe there had made it feel like home.

"Mr. Queen." Celeste's voice snapped Oliver into the here and now. "This was delivered from the Wayne Enterprises office." She handed him a square, cream colored envelope. "The messenger is waiting."

Oliver took the envelope. "Tell the messenger I'll be in touch with Mr. Wayne personally." Celeste nodded. "Thanks, Celeste. Oh, any progress on that project I asked you about?"

"The Twelve Days of Christmas thing?" She smiled. "Well, yes, actually." She raised a hand, and left. Oliver heard her relay his message to the courier, and then she returned. "Okay, three price ranges, and I eliminated anything that was for the Christmas tree or anything."

"Go." Oliver stood, and walked to the window.

"Cartier has gold charms of each thing…partridge, etc. I think they're available in platinum too. Expensive." Celeste shook her head. "Chloe doesn't seem like the type for that kind of trinket, though."

"She's not." Oliver smiled. "Next?" Celeste handed him a printed page of what looked like stuffed toys. "Hmm…toys?" He looked up at Celeste over the page, a quizzical gleam in his green eyes.

"Artist in Maine makes figures of them…soft sculpture, more for children." Celeste smiled. "I thought the swans were cute."

"Okay." Oliver laughed. "We're kind of beyond stuffed animals, but I'll remember that. What else?"

"A baker here in Metropolis, of all places. Makes candy figures. Not for kids. We're back in the pricey range, but a marzipan pear tree is probably the most original thing ever." Celeste gave Oliver another picture. They'll deliver one a day, if you want. The five golden rings are gorgeous." She pointed to the picture. "They use real gold, but it's edible."

Oliver laughed. "This is too funny. Call them. Order it and have them deliver it one a day to my apartment for Chloe. "I'll need today's and yesterday's delivered right away."

"I'm on it." Celeste nodded. "Mr. Queen, can I say something?"

"Sure." Oliver nodded. "What's on your mind?"

"You seem happy lately, and if it's because of Chloe, then I'm glad you found her." Celeste's voice was maternal. "You're having fun. It's just nice to see."

"Thanks." Oliver grinned. "We're done here at lunch, Celeste, and then take off the rest of the week. If I need anything, I'll deal with it myself. You've got kids home from school."

"I do." Celeste, hugged her clipboard. "I'll order that for you and then I'm out of here." She laughed. "Happy New Year, Mr. Queen."

"You too, Celeste." Oliver waved as she left. "See you next week." Oliver sat down and opened the envelope Bruce had sent over. A formal invitation to a New Year's Eve party. Oliver grinned. He and Chloe had discussed the possibility of having one, but this took the pressure off. There was a note attached to it, and Oliver grinned, reading it.

"Oliver –

Sending one to the Kents and Lois Lane. Hope you and Chloe can make it. Want to get together with you before then, though, maybe for lunch on Wednesday or Thursday. We need to talk. Bruce."

Oliver picked up the phone and dialed Chloe's cellphone. It rang once.

"Sullivan." She answered, walking through the maze of the Daily Planet's basement. Activity was high, all of the New Year's hype had begun in earnest.

"I heard you were looking for a job, since Christmas was over." Oliver grinned, and Chloe giggled. "Wanted to know if you were interested in "Miss New Year's Eve", we have an opening for the title."

"I might be." She sat down at her desk. "I'm thinking of studying up so I can be Miss Hallowe'en next year." Chloe sorted through her other messages. "Maybe Miss Fourth of July. But that's as early after this season as I'm willing to go."

"You're going to let Valentine's Day and St. Patrick's Day slide?" Oliver continued, his voice pleasantly teasing. "I mean, Valentine's Day, sure, it's soppy and silly, but St. Patrick's Day? Your last name is Sullivan. It's got to be some kind of crime to ignore St. Patrick's Day if you're Irish."

"Oddly, no. I can slip by that one. What can I do for you, Mr. Queen?" She smiled. "It's been a whole five hours since I've seen you." She purred the last words and then giggled as Oliver groaned.

"That's my point." Oliver told her. "It's criminal. What are you doing for lunch?"

"Vending machine." Chloe answered automatically, and then spotted Clark with a take out bag walking toward her. "Or, lunch delivered by my favorite farmer."

"Hmm. He's too fast." Oliver laughed. "Fine, have lunch with Clark." He sulked a little and heard Chloe laugh followed by muffled conversation. "What's going on?"

"Clark and I can meet you in Centennial Park. Bring your own lunch, because I'm not sharing what Clark brought me." Chloe said, and Oliver laughed.

"Be there in fifteen minutes. And fine, don't share." He hung up. Chloe looked up at Clark.

"Oliver's going to meet us. Hey, are you okay?" She rubbed Clark's arm and looked up into his face with concern. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing." Clark said, shaking his head. "Post Christmas let down, I guess."

"Hmm." Chloe eyed him. "This one was a hard one, wasn't it? First one without your Dad."

"Yeah. That's probably it." Clark smiled. "So, are we off to the park?"

"Park." Chloe nodded. She picked up her bag and looked at Clark, who was grinning at her. "What?"

"Oliver is either a great influence or a horrible one. Look at you leaving work." Clark laughed, and Chloe smiled shyly.

"Probably a little of both, but I'm happy about it." Chloe blushed, resting her face against Clark's arm for a minute. "Come on, he's going to beat us there."

Clark and Chloe walked over to the park, enjoying the air and the sun after all the snow.

The city was still decked out for Christmas, and crews were going around with cherry pickers, setting up the decorations for the New Year's Eve celebration Metropolis hosted every year. The feeling was still celebratory, but Clark could feel the electricity in the air.

"It's just as well Oliver's going to meet us. I ran into the man-bat last night." Clark told her, and Chloe looked up at him, listening.

"Batman." Chloe corrected, thinking of her conversation with Bruce Wayne yesterday. "It should be Batman."

"Whatever. He knows me, Chloe. Who I am." Clark saw Oliver walking toward them and waved. "Here comes Oliver."

"Well, well." Oliver smiled, opening his arms. "It's spring all of a sudden." He hugged Chloe and shook Clark's hand. "I guess we had our white Christmas and now it's a muddy New Year."

"Clark was just telling me that Batman knew him, Oliver." Chloe sat and opened the soup Clark had brought her, smelling the fragrant steam with a happy smile. "Mmm."

Oliver set his lunch down and looked at Clark. "Are you kidding?"

"I couldn't be kidding less." Clark said. "He knew me, by name. Suggested I wear a disguise."

"Hmm." Oliver shook his head. "He seemed to know me too. Told me to go home Christmas Eve, that I had someone waiting." He shook his head. "Suspect number one just invited us all to a New Year's Eve party this weekend."

"Bruce?" Chloe asked evenly, after a mouthful of her soup. Both men looked at her in surprise. "He's my suspect number one, anyway."

"What made you think so?" Clark sat down beside Chloe. "Just a hunch?"

"Come on, Clark." Chloe smiled. "I'm a reporter. I'd have been a bad one if I didn't even suspect him. It's kind of odd that the minute Bruce Wayne appears in Metropolis, Batman sightings start. You guys are hardly subtle." She grinned up at Oliver. "Are you?"

Oliver laughed. "You have a point." He leaned over and kissed Chloe. "Shove over, Goldilocks." He sat beside Chloe as well, snatching his lunch. "So, what do we do? I have to call him today."

"We go to the party." Clark said, wrinkling his nose. "I hate big, fancy parties."

"Me too." Oliver nodded. "But we go, all the same. Making nice with Bruce is crucial. Especially if he knows who we are when we're moonlighting."

"Now that we have an idea that he might be moonlighting, too." Clark nodded. "Works for me."

"The thing I'm wondering though is, why now?" Chloe said thoughtfully, stirring her soup. "It's all more than a bit of a coincidence."

Oliver and Clark looked at each other over Chloe's head. "Chloe, Oliver and I have been talking about gathering people together, people like us, to work together…" Clark began, and Chloe nodded.

"I think it's a great idea, Clark. I've always told you that your powers were there to help people. Do you think Bruce Wayne had the same idea?" Chloe dipped a piece of bread into her soup.

"It's possible. It's even more likely that he's further ahead of the game than we've been." Oliver offered, wrapping his sandwich. "Bruce was always an over achiever."

"Aw..." Chloe smiled at him. "My poor slacker."

"I wasn't, but compared to Bruce, yeah." Oliver replied with a grin. "I'll respond for us." He looked at Chloe. "Your invite should be at your house as we speak."

"One way to find out." For a moment, Clark appeared to have vanished, kicking up a breeze, and then returned to the same spot, holding the heavy invitation. "There's one for Mom and Lois as well."

"God, I wish I could do that." Oliver shook his head as he took his phone out of his pocket. "Let's call Bruce."

Bruce hung up the phone and looked at his companion. "Oliver Queen will be here New Year's Eve. So will Clark Kent. Were you able to locate our other guest?"

"I was not." His companion said, standing. She shook her head, her dark hair threatening to fall out of the clip that tried to restrain it at the back of her head. "You didn't ask for much, Bruce. Look for a man who can move fast, fly and whose eyes glow." As always, Bruce found himself in awe of Diana Prince. Her blue eyes were wide and innocent. "I am not your errand girl, at any rate." This was said as a simple statement of fact, and Bruce admired the authority she was able to radiate without being overbearing.

"Of course not." Bruce bowed slightly from the waist. "Your Highness."

Diana smiled. "That's not necessary." All the same, she moved away from the chair to pace the room with long legged strides. She was beautiful, the perfect example of the human form, was clad simply in jeans and a inky blue sweater, the sleeves of which were capped in heavy cuff bracelets. "Do you think they'll agree to your plan?"

"I think there will be room for discussion." Bruce nodded. "Oliver is a bit of a non-conformist and Clark is an unknown quantity. I want you to concentrate on him. He's unique, and I think you and he might have some common ground there. Oliver and I are old schoolmates. I think I can reason with him."

"Then, I have some shopping to do. Evening gowns don't just appear out of nowhere." Diana picked up her coat and bag. "See you New Year's Eve, Bruce."

"Diana." Bruce nodded and as she left, he wondered if he should have asked her to be his date for the party. Dismissing the thought with a shrug, Bruce decided that he'd call Lois Lane instead. Picking up the phone, Bruce wondered if this might ruffle Oliver or Clark's feathers a little, and then laughed. Oliver was pretty happy with Chloe, who was more than a match for him, and Clark didn't seem to be aware of the way he looked at Lois when she was around. Bruce smiled and picked up the phone, dialing the Kent farm. It answered on the second ring by Lois herself, sounding a little flustered.

"Lois? It's Bruce Wayne. I wondered if you'd gotten the invitation to my party this weekend?"

"I did." Lois replied, and Bruce could picture her with the invitation in her hand. "I won't be able to go. My father is going to be in town. I'm sorry, Bruce."

"I'm inviting General Lane." Bruce wrote down the General's name on his list. "How about now? I'd like you to be my date for the party."

Lois sighed. "Really, Bruce, I don't know…" She seemed to laugh. "What the hell. Okay. I'll go, and I'll be your date."

"Great. Now, about before that. I'm new in town and I'd like a tour guide. Are you busy?" Bruce asked, feeling a bit awkward, and then. "Unless you're working…"

Lois did laugh at that. "No, actually, I was drafting a resignation letter for my job. I have a ton of time."

"Great. Tomorrow, then? About ten o'clock tomorrow?" Bruce asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the Centennial Park Children's Zoo." Lois suggested, casting around for ideas. "Chloe said the penguin exhibit is really great."

Bruce shuddered. "How about just meeting me at the gates of the zoo? I can do without the penguin exhibit."

"Deal." Lois felt herself smile in spite of herself. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Lois." Bruce hung up and turned to look out the window, thinking of Lois and the gruffness she used to hide her softer side. It wasn't hard to spot, but then, Bruce thought to himself, I know something about that kind of thing.

Clark had left Oliver and Chloe at the Daily Planet and made his way to the Museum Row, to see the sculptures that Oliver had almost died returning before Christmas in their rightful places. He'd put any thought of Lois out of his mind for the time being. The turmoil her innocent peck on the cheek yesterday had caused within him had been almost too much to deal with. Unsure if his interest in Lois was because he was truly interested, or because seeing Chloe and Oliver so happy had tripped some sort of Kryptonian jealousy switch, Clark had decided to pretty much let the whole romance thing go. He walked up the wide marble steps to the art museum, and almost bumped into a tall young woman in a blue peacoat, who was studying the museum façade with a critical glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Clark said, and the young woman smiled, her eyes friendly and bluer than any Clark had ever seen before, ringed with long, dark eyelashes. She was fair, her skin a soft and creamy peach, and her black hair was as unruly as his own, but longer, falling almost to her waist, escaping the clip at the back of her neck. Briefly, stupidly, Clark found himself wondering if she was Kryptonian, too. If so, this would be one escapee from the Phantom Zone he'd not want to send back so fast. 

"That's okay." She said, her voice slightly tinged with an accent Clark couldn't recognize. "I was just wondering if this museum was designed after a temple I studied last year in Greece." The young woman indicated the sculptures. "They are the right ones."

"Right ones?" Clark asked, looking up. The young woman laughed brightly, covering her mouth with long, perfectly shaped hands.

"I suppose, before an architecture lesson, I should introduce myself. I'm Diana." Her cheeks flushed pink, heightening her beauty. "I'm studying archeology at MetU, my first love is ancient architecture."

Clark smiled. "I'm Clark. I just finished having lunch with friends. Now what were you saying about the sculptures?"

"This is an art museum, isn't it?" Diana frowned, turning back to the facade. "I almost can't tell, your city has some very deceptive buildings, architecturally speaking. Anyway, the sculptures are of the Muses…the seven daughters of Zeus. They inspire the arts, music, literature, art. Well, there they are." Diana pointed, "Calliope, Euterpe, Clio, Erato, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore, Thalia, and Urania." She looked up at Clark, who was staring at the museum façade as if he'd never seen it before. "I've lost you, haven't I?"

"No, not at all." Clark assured her quickly. "Never gave the decorations outside much thought before. And you said you thought this building was copied from a temple?" He asked, and Diana nodded, her dark hair blowing in curls around her face as the December wind tossed them wildly. "I was on my way inside to see the sculpture exhibit. Why don't we go in together? You can tell me more about the temple you studied."

"Oh, I don't know." Diana's face was a study of regret. Clark found himself wondering if his self-imposed dating sabbatical had been such a great idea, after all, because it seemed like fate was giving him other directions, putting this girl in his path just then. "I have a party this weekend and I need to go shopping for something to wear to it."

"Oh." Clark nodded, slightly defeated. "Well, then, Diana, it was, um, educational, meeting you." Clark smiled again and Diana sighed. Surely, this one was from the gods, Diana thought, noting his broad shoulders and dark hair, as dark as her own. His eyes were blue-green, like the Aegean Sea, and Diana felt her resolve crumble at the genuine sweetness she saw there. So different from the men of this world, she thought and Diana finally gave in.

"I really need to go shopping, but, there are six days until the party," She studied Clark for a minute and then smiled. "Okay." She took Clark's offered arm. "Be prepared to be bored silly by ancient facts. I'm really terribly snobby about such things."

"I think I'll survive." Clark replied, and Diana smiled.

"Good." They walked up the stairs together, as Diana began to tell Clark about the muses that graced the doorway. "Because I'm counting on you to explain modern art to me."

Chloe got off the elevator and walked into Oliver's apartment. Two boxes sat on the table, and Chloe frowned, wondering what they were. She dropped her coat and bag on the couch, plugged the Christmas tree in, and waked to the table. The labels were from an upscale bakery – confectionery shop in mid-Metropolis, and Chloe traced the raised letters on the gold sticker that graced the top of the box.

"Before you open them, be advised that this is definitely going in the "you've never seen this before" category. I expect extra credit for this." Oliver said, grinning at Chloe from over the counter, spoon in hand, dish of rice pudding open in front of him.

"Oh, Oliver, you aren't eating the pudding right from the dish." Chloe groaned, and Oliver shook his head. "It gets all yucky that way."

"Nonsense, woman. I'm looking for brownie points. I'm not going to hog the rice pudding, although it does qualify as mine, since it's my favorite ever and you don't eat it." He put the lid back on the dish and walked around the counter with a smaller custard cup filled with pudding. "Open the boxes. Big one first."

"What did you do?" Chloe grinned, carefully opening the lid on the bigger box. "Is this candy?" She lifted out the intricate pear tree with it's tiny leaves, painted with shimmering green food paint and teeny ripe pears of marzipan hanging from every branch. "Oh, look at the little partridge!" Chloe cooed, leaning closer to look at the elegant bird. "What is it made out of?"

"Marzipan and chocolate, I think." Oliver nodded, swallowing the mouthful of rice pudding he had just eaten. "Celeste found the bakery. The second box is the second day of Christmas. Doves, since that's the second day present."

Chloe giggled and reached for the second box, and withdrew a pair of sparkling sugar doves. "Oh. Oliver. Look at them." Chloe set them down on the table. "How could anyone eat these?"

He shrugged, laughing. "I was just thinking the same thing. I wonder if they could be preserved or something."

"I can't believe you." Chloe shook her head. "There's going to be one of these every day until January 6th?"

"A delivery, anyway. I'm hoping the twelve lords a leaping are something sensible like gingerbread men." Oliver set down his pudding and studied the doves. "They are pretty."

"And Celeste found this?" Chloe was beaming. "It's amazing."

"She found me three options. One was more jewelry." Oliver smiled as Chloe wrinkled her nose at the idea. "The second was little stuffed versions of these things, which, now that I think about it, might not have been such a bad idea…at least they could be put away with the Christmas ornaments. Then, there was this, and I thought it was pretty special, so…"

"I like this." Chloe sighed happily. "I wonder if I sprayed it with polyurethane…' She grinned at Oliver. "You are too funny. Extra credit given. Definitely moving in the direction of an A+." She walked around the table and kissed him. "And, for not eating the pudding straight out of the big dish, 2 Brownie points of the first magnitude."

Oliver beamed, wrapping her in his arms. "See, I can learn." He kissed her deeply. "So, what are the plans? Out? Staying home?"

"Staying home, I have some studying to do." Chloe looked up at Oliver. "You're out on patrol tonight."

"I am." Oliver nodded. "No matter how many shrouded former classmates of mine might be out there telling me differently. You'll be here when I get back, right?" He asked, not wanting to let her go.

"I stopped at Dad's to get more clothes, so yes, I'm staying." Chloe hugged him tightly. "I was going to make soup or something for tomorrow. I heard it's going to get really cold soon."

"Soup's good." Oliver smiled down at her. "So, dinner tonight. Leftovers?" He asked hopefully, and Chloe grinned.

"Yes, yes. Mrs. Kent sent enough for a week." She kissed Oliver twice. "A kiss for each of my days of Christmas gifts so far. Thank you, my true love, for what you gave to me."

"Now, I didn't count on that…" He laughed, kissing her again, a bit more hungrily. "Let's eat."

Later, after Oliver had gone, Chloe went out on the terrace and looked up at the stars. The winter sky was clear and each star was a crystalline blue white. It had become very easy to think of his apartment as home, and Chloe knew at some point she'd have to go back to the dorms or her father's place. Which would change Oliver's homecoming on patrol nights, she smiled, thinking of the usual procedure, when Oliver came home cold from patrol. It had become a bit of a joke between them, but Chloe felt just a little bit of giddy thinking of when Oliver stripped out of the Green Arrow leathers and slid under the covers, his ice cold arms and hands on her, begging to be warm again. She thanked God hearing him arrive home on patrol nights, and Chloe imagined that those that waited for police officers and firefighters felt the same way. There was a sweet relief seeing him in the doorway, or feeling him beside her. Life was short and fragile. Chloe hugged herself against the chilly wind and went inside. Clark might be indestructible and possibly immortal, but Chloe realized that she didn't want to take that for granted anymore. Loving Oliver as much as she did was tempered with the idea that she could very well lose him, a bullet or a fall, it didn't matter which. And, that made everything twice as precious. She stopped at the table, to look at the delicate little pear tree and it's sugary partridge, the shimmering doves underneath and hummed the Christmas carol to herself.

"_On the First Day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me – a partridge in a pear tree…_

_  
One the Second Day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me – two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree..."_


	11. Third Day of Christmas

Metropolis – Third Day of Christmas… 

Lois Lane checked her watch and then ran to the gates of the zoo, looking for Bruce Wayne. She was late, and if she'd missed him, then it just figured. Chalk another one off to Lane's law, Lois thought, and then she saw him, talking to a street vendor. He hadn't bought anything as far as Lois could tell, but he and the vendor were engaged in a deep and serious conversation. Bruce spotted Lois, said goodbye to the other man and walked toward her, hands in the pockets of his dark jeans. Bruce dressed as expensively as Oliver, Lois noted, but Bruce wore his differently, slightly more preppy and classic, maybe. It was a good look for him.

"Hi." Bruce said, when he got close enough. "I'm ready for my tour. Where to first?"

"Um, I don't know." Lois looked up, thinking. "The Metropolis State Building? It's not the tallest in town, but it does have a nice view."

"Metropolis State Building it is." Bruce nodded. "So, Clark was okay with you showing me around town?"

"Clark? Why would it matter to him? We're just friends." Lois said matter of factly. "We don't run our social calendars by each other."

"Good." Bruce said. "I was hoping to hear that."

"Really?" Lois eyed him. "Why?"

"Just figured since I'm in your town, I'd monopolize your time a little. Since you wouldn't give me the time of day in my own town." Bruce said, and Lois frowned. "You and Clark looked pretty tight in Gotham City."

"I don't know what you're talking….wait…you were the guy in the movies that night." She pointed at him, a wide smile on her face. "I thought you were a stalker or something."

Bruce laughed out loud, and Lois found that his laugh made her smile. It was clear he didn't laugh often, either. "That's funny. No, just had a sudden urge to see "Nosferatu" again on the big screen."

"Oh." Lois said, nodding. "Got a thing for bloodsucking vampires, do you? You don't look like the type."

"Actually, no." Bruce looked over at the zoo as they walked past the bathouse. "But, bats, on the other hand, are fascinating. I always thought it was interesting that people thought vampires transformed into bats…makes such a helpful creature sinister and dark…"

"Okay, ew." Lois wrinkled her nose, "Bats are just gross." Bruce chuckled again, taking her hand in his.

"Come on, squeamish. I want to see Metropolis from above." Bruce said, and they walked toward the Metropolis State Building. "We'll save the bat house for another day."

"Like the day after the end of the world." Lois shuddered. "Nice or not, bats give me the creeps."

Chloe hung up the phone, staring at the picture of Gotham's shadowy Batman again. The week between Christmas and New Year's always was kind of lost time. With school out, Chloe had only minimal hours to make for her internship, and today would finish her up for the week. Which was just as well. Oliver and Clark were busy trying to get in touch with every 'powered' human being they knew, and Chloe had already received three phone calls with pleas from them to locate people. The last one had not ended well. Chloe had hung up on Clark without a goodbye, remarking that the Google at Oliver's office worked just as well as hers at the Daily Planet did. Her cell phone chirped and Chloe answered it, annoyed.

"This is Chloe Sullivan, retired search engine friend and pissed off girlfriend. Leave a message at the beep, and it better be I'm sorry, Oliver and Clark, because right now, you guys suck. BEEEEP."

"Wow." Lois laughed. "Someone's having a bad day."

"Oh, hey, Lois." Chloe sighed. "Clark and Oliver are on about something…new project. And guess who has to hold their hands?"

"Poor you. Well, I'm just calling to say hi, and to tell you that I'm on my way to lunch with Bruce Wayne." Lois said, a laugh making her words bubble out of her. "I've been showing him around town."

"Is that so?" Chloe grinned. "Look at you. What's he like? He seemed nice yesterday at the Kent's."

"He's really cool. Different than Oliver. More serious." Lois replied. "He's like Clark, but smarter and ambitious. He knows everything."

Chloe giggled. "Enjoy yourself, Lois. What are you doing tonight? Want to catch a movie?"

"Um, love to, cousin, but Bruce has tickets to a play." Lois said. "Some revival or something. See you later!" Lois hung up, and Chloe felt the presence of two large and unhappy men standing at her desk, and not looking, could tell that Clark was penitent and Oliver not even remotely so. They must have walked pretty darn fast from Oliver's office, too. Feeling smugly satisfied, Chloe pointedly ignored them, and after Oliver's third attempt at clearing his throat, Chloe sighed.

"I'm done." She said, standing, without making eye contact with either Clark or Oliver. "You guys are on your own."

"Come on, Chloe." Clark said, and she turned to glare at him, hands on her hips. Rounding on him first, Chloe realized, Clark would give in, but he was also the worst offender at abusing her resources and was a bad example for Oliver to follow in this, if nothing else.

"What? Clark, two months ago you hacked my system and destroyed evidence that I had that would have proved he" she pointed at Oliver. "was a certain someone, and now you need me to Google for you? I'm over it. Find your people yourself."

"You did that, man?" Oliver asked Clark, clearly impressed, and Clark nodded, embarrassed. "Sweet." Chloe glared at Oliver and he smiled at her, not at all intimidated. "Well, it was. Credit has to go where credit is due."

"You." Chloe advanced. "What nerve. Billion dollar satellites in space and all of your gear, designed by you, and you're bothering me at work to Google for you. I really think you should be ashamed of yourself." She frowned at Oliver angrily, but he studied her carefully and then held up his hands.

"First of all, Chloe, the Daily Planet has better networks in place for finding people." Chloe folded her arms but Oliver continued, undaunted by the gleam in her eye. "Second, you're a reporter. You're in on the story of a lifetime. Possibly award winning." She stepped closer, her expression stormy. "Third, I couldn't stand not seeing you all day. You are cute when you're angry, you know. I love you with all my heart…" He leaned forward and kissed her softly, and Chloe dissolved into giggles at his expression, which was half remorseful and half completely proud of himself.

Clark laughed, and Chloe grinned at him as Oliver hugged her. "I usually have to apologize profusely and beg for favors."

"Charm is Oliver's superpower." Chloe laughed, and Oliver sighed modestly.

"I don't like to brag…."He kissed Chloe again, quickly. "Come on, Goldilocks, you're done here, right? Clark and I really could use your help. " They started walking up the marble steps to the main lobby of the Daily Planet building. "After we get that done, we can go skating again…I heard the rink in Centennial Park is bigger than the one at the Plaza, and I need to be doing something after all this finding people stuff. It's too nice to be inside so much."

"It is." Chloe smiled, leaning against Oliver's arm. "I'll help you guys, and skating sounds great." She looked up at Clark. "Want to go skating with us, Clark? I made soup last night for tonight's dinner, your mom's recipe.."

"Well, I, um…thanks, you guys, really, but…" His smile widened and his cheeks went pink. "I have a date."

Oliver and Chloe looked at each other, surprised. "What do you mean a date? With who?" Chloe asked, and Clark shrugged.

"This girl I met yesterday, Diana. I'm taking her to the planetarium. You both can come with us." Clark said, trying to sound welcoming. "If you want." He shook his head slightly at Chloe. "But you've already decided to go skating, so…"

"I think we'll pass." Chloe said, grinning. "In spite of your gracious invitation, Clark." She winked at him, and Clark laughed. "Besides, I have studying to do before the break is over, and a late show at the Planetarium isn't going to help me. You didn't want to go to the Planetarium, did you, Oliver?"

"I was thinking about it." Oliver teased, watching Clark's face as they got to the top of the stairs. "Clark really seems like he wants us to go. First dates can be so awkward. Ours wasn't, of course, but everyone else's…"

Clark's expression darkened slightly, and Chloe laughed. "Don't worry, Clark, we're not going to go with you."

"Not only are we not going with you, I'll be out on patrol tonight anyway." Oliver told him. "I didn't run into Bruce last night, so I figure he might have backed off a little."

"And you won't tonight until later, if at all. He's got a date, too." Chloe said, as they walked back to Oliver's office. "With Lois."

"Lois? Really?" Clark asked, the surprise in his voice making him squirm a little. Oliver said nothing, uncharacteristically quiet, and Chloe frowned at them both, trying to decipher their reactions.

"Yeah. He called her yesterday and asked her to tour guide him around. Apparently part of the tour is a show in the Theater District." Chloe looked at Oliver. "Are you okay, Oliver? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine." Oliver said, taking Chloe's hand in his. "I'm just thinking how lucky I am." He kissed her hand with a smile, and Chloe grinned back.

With Chloe there, providing research support, they soon tracked down A.C., Victor and Bart. Clark had spent the better part of the afternoon talking to each of the others, and Oliver making plans and arranging meetings with Bruce Wayne that would precede the New Year's Eve party. It had been agreed without actually discussing it that Clark would be the one that approached the others, since he knew them before. It was nearly dark, and Chloe looked up from her laptop. She'd been going over the research she'd complied on Luthorcorp's level 33.1 this past year, wanting to talk to Bart about his experiences there.

Confirming his presence there would go a long way to getting this article finally written, and Chloe closed the file with a sigh.

"Long day?" Oliver asked, looking at her from the large table in his office. "You sound tired."

"Frustrated." Chloe closed her laptop. "I want to talk to Bart about his time on Level 33.1. I might be able to write the article, but with the actual entire level just gone, I don't know how much good it's going to do me."

"Gone?" Oliver sat forward and frowned. "Gone how?"

"As in not there anymore, Oliver." Chloe said, looking at Clark quickly. " Just after Thanksgiving, Lex was attacked by an escapee from this Level 33.1. Lana asked me to help her, since no one believed her story of how it all happened, and we did help her, Jimmy and I. She'd told me that she'd seen it, but when I went there…" Chloe sighed. " It used to be in the Luthorcorp building, but now, that particular floor is just empty, and I mean stripped…it would take a construction crew months to build anything in there. But, I have eye witness accounts of Level 33.1 that date back to last year. I just couldn't substantiate any of it enough to go to print. "

Oliver turned to Clark. "What do you know about this? Have you checked it out?"

"No. Chloe was working on this without me. This last incident happened when I was away." Clark answered. "By the time I got back, Level 33.1 had already vanished."

Oliver nodded. "Good ol' Lex. Doesn't miss a trick." He stood and looked around, as if the answer to this problem would present itself on a wall. "Experimenting on the parolees at the halfway house, this…" He walked to the window. "Bart was there, at this level 33.1?"

"Yes." Chloe got up and went to Oliver. "The problem now is exposing what's not there. Lex can make sure I don't write ANYTHING for a long, long time, Oliver. I'm ambitious, but not to the tune of risking my whole career."

Oliver hugged her. "We're not going to let that happen, Chloe. What about these other guys, Clark? Any of them graduates of Lex's little lab experiments?" Chloe could feel Oliver's anger building, a tension that turned his arms around her nearly electric.

"Victor." Clark said. "Victor was rescued from a car wreck, nearly dead and rebuilt. Cybernetic parts. And A.C., well, Lex had him, and was torturing him. I don't know what A.C. is, but he needs water, lots of it, to stay strong. I don't think he's a meteor freak or a Level 33.1 subject, though."

"What you are telling me is that Lex has experimented on people before and got away with it." Oliver looked out at Metropolis, his jaw tight. "I so want to shut him down. Permanently."

"How?" Chloe asked, and Oliver shook his head.

"I don't know." He leaned down and kissed the top of Chloe's head. "Tomorrow, when I meet with Bruce, I'm going to talk to him about this." He turned to Clark. "We called everyone you know of, right?"

"Well," Clark looked at Chloe. "What about Andrea?"

Chloe shrugged. "I emailed her earlier, but no reply yet. She's got a problem with Lionel, so she might be willing to help."

"Great." Oliver laughed. "A whole group of people with scores to settle with Lex and Lionel Luthor. It's a start, I guess." He looked at his watch. "Well, kids, looks like Chloe and I better get our skates on if we're skating tonight, and Clark, you're going to…" A breeze blew papers around them, and Oliver smiled, hugging Chloe tighter. "I seriously wish I could do that."

"Lex?" Lana held the thick invitation in her hand. "What's this?" They were in the Luthorcorp penthouse, and unlike the mansion, Lana had immediately taken steps to feel at home here, but it was still hard. Unlike the mansion, that still bore Lionel's stamp of good taste and refined style, the penthouse was cold, modern and sleek. It very much fit Lex's personality, though, and Lana had made it a point to make sure she fit his personality as well.

Lex looked up from the file he was reading. "That, Lana, is an invitation to a New Year's Eve party being thrown by another old Excelsior classmate of mine, Bruce Wayne. I was surprised, since I've been trying to get Wayne Enterprises to work with us on a few projects and been turned down, that we even were on the guest list."

"Well, did you reply?" Lana asked, smiling. "Maybe this is his way of opening negotiations."

Lex nodded, considering this option. "It could very well be. I am curious as to why he's here in town. I don't want to wear you out unnecessarily, Lana. A New Year's Eve party can be…"

"Fun." Lana said. "Something we could stand to have some of once in awhile."

"And if Bruce and I had been friends at Excelsior, I'd not be so reluctant to accept." Lex took the invitation from Lana. "As a matter of fact, Bruce was friends with Oliver Queen."

"Really?" Lana asked. "Part of that group I met at your reunion?"

"No. Bruce kept to himself, stayed out of the cliques. He knew everyone, and everyone knew him, though. He and Oliver were on the rowing team as well as debate team together." Lex looked at the invitation. "I imagine he's invited Oliver to this as well."

"Well, then Chloe will be there too." Lana beamed. "I'd love to go, Lex."

Lex looked into Lana's face and thought a moment before a reluctant smile just slightly curved his mouth. "You really want to go, don't you?"

"Yes, Lex. We never socialize with people our age, and Chloe is a good friend of mine. Please." Lana asked again, pleading a little and Lex nodded.

"I'll make the phone call." Lana clapped her hands as Lex picked up the phone. "But, the minute it gets too much for you, we leave. We have the welfare of our child to consider."

"It will be fine." Lana smiled. "I'm so looking forward to it." Leaving Lex to his phone call, Lana walked to the window and thought about the party, trying to shake the idea that it might be the last New Year's party she ever went to.

Oliver decided to call it a night early. He'd spotted Clark and his date walking from the Planetarium, and then Lois and Bruce leaving the theater after their show, and thinking of Chloe home alone, Oliver decided Metropolis was pretty safe for the night. There were times where this being noble business was hard, and the choices were never easy to make, but finally, satisfied that all was well, he arrived home, changed and came down the stairs to find Chloe curled up on the couch with a textbook. Oliver stood near the Christmas tree and watched Chloe study for a minute, smiling as her feet, covered in the huge blue slippers Lois had given her for Christmas tapped in time to the music she was listening to.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said quietly, and Chloe looked up, pulling an earbud from her ear. "I must have found the library instead of my apartment."

Chloe closed the textbook with a happy nod and set it on the coffee table. "Library? Well, you certainly are making a lot of noise, you know." She smiled, looking up at him. "Don't you know you're supposed to be quiet in the library?"

"I like the library." Oliver sat down on the couch beside Chloe and pulled her close. "Especially when the librarian is cute, blonde and wearing my t shirt." He kissed the top of her head. "Smelling like honeysuckle helps, too."

"Oh." Chloe cuddled closer. "I'll remember that."

"Good." Oliver tipped her chin up and brushed her lips with his. "So, what was the third day of Christmas present? I didn't stick around to see you open it."

"Well, I didn't open it yet." Chloe laughed, kissing him softly. "I waited for you."

"Hmmm. I love the sound of that..." Oliver stood, pulling her to her feet. "Let's see what today's offering is. Isn't it chickens or something?"

"Three French Hens…" Chloe singsonged, and they both laughed, wallking to the table. Chloe opened the box carefully and then gasped in delight. Three small, elaborately iced cakes, shaped like brown hens sat on spun sugar nests. "Oh, Oliver." She smiled. "This is the most darling thing I've ever seen." She gently lifted out the cardboard tray underneath the hens and set the whole thing on the table, putting the white bakery box aside. "Look at the nests."

Oliver smiled. "This is so cool." He gently lifted one of the hens and grinned. "Chloe, look."

She had been reading the card that had come with the day's gift and when she saw what was in the nest, she smiled too, cooing softly.

"Oh, eggs!" Chloe leaned forward, touching the brown sugar egg with a tentative hand. "How can we eat these? It's sinful."

"We don't have much choice with these, I think. Can't preserve cake that well." All the same, Oliver set the little hen back on her nest and licked his finger. "Mmmm. Mocha frosting. Tastes like chicken." Chloe laughed, and poked the hen Oliver had just put back.

"This is good." She said, tasting the frosting. "Milk and chicken cake?" Oliver smiled, leaning forward to kiss her nose.

"Sounds like a plan." He said, taking her in his arms. "You're going to share your third night present with me? I'm honored."

"Of course." Chloe kissed him back, loving the swoony feeling she got in her belly when his tongue touched hers. She melted against him, sighing. "Cake later…"

"Okay." Oliver said, matter of factly setting her arms length away. "I'll get the milk, you get the plates. No kissing, no affection of any kind. See how long you can go. I've been told I'm irresistible, so good luck keeping your hands to yourself. "

"What?" Chloe asked, laughing. "You're not serious. Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Absolutely, I'm serious. I'm even putting a movie on. "Bells of St. Marys." Very unsexy movie, too. Bing Crosby in a clerical collar…Okay, starting…" He moved past her casually, and at the last second, goosed her butt. "Now."

"Hey!" Chloe called out, giggling, covering herself belatedly. "That was cheating."

"That was before time started running." Oliver was already in the kitchen, pouring milk. "If you were daydreaming, you lost out."

Chloe grinned wickedly and nodded. "Lost out, huh? What makes you think I'll lose at all?"

"Yes, you did." Oliver said, closing the milk container. "Um, I don't see any cake getting there, miss. Do you want to know how I know I'll win?" Oliver looked at her, leaning on the counter, his eyes gleaming at the note of competition in her voice. "Call it a hunch."

"A hunch." Chloe repeated, feeling the urge to prove him wrong taking over. "Okay, you're on. No affection. No physical contact at all."

"Bring it on, baby." Oliver laughed. "There is a lack of cake on plates that's really very shocking." He nodded earnestly, and Chloe stifled a giggle.

"Right." Chloe smiled, coming into the kitchen to get the plates and forks. "I don't expect to lose."

"Yeah, yeah." Oliver walked past her with their milk. "Less talk, more cake, Sullivan."

Five minutes into the movie, Chloe nudged Oliver with her toe. 

"Quit touching me. Next one counts, and I win." Oliver said, in perfect imitation of a bratty five year old.

"Psst." Chloe hissed, and Oliver turned, his face a study in patience.

"I'm watching the movie. Ingrid Bergman makes an excellent nun…"His eyes widened as he watched Chloe slowly lick a finger clean of frosting. Oliver cleared his throat, his voice business like and direct. "I think that's a technical foul, Chloe. Not exactly against the rules, but really very evil. Trying to lure me into touching you…"

"Oh, but it's sooo good." Chloe pouted seductively, swiping her finger over her cake again and offering it to Oliver. "Want some?"

He stared at her a minute and then blinked, a grin dawning. "No, thanks. I have my own." Oliver turned back to the television innocently, cutting a large piece of his cake away with his fork, and ate it, deliberately repeating her words exactly. "Mmm. But it's soooo good."

Giggling, Chloe licked the frosting off her finger and shook her head. Not going to be as easy as I thought, she laughed to herself.

Ten minutes later, Chloe sighed, setting her plate down, still full of cake and stretched with a yawn. Oliver was watching the movie intently, a little too intently, Chloe thought, with a grin. She settled back into her side of the couch, sighing a little.

"You okay?" Oliver asked, and Chloe sighed again. He turned, genuine concern plain on his face. "Chloe?"

"I'm fine." She answered faintly, resting her head on her hand. "It's just so lonely over here…"

"Ohhh." Oliver nodded, setting his empty plate down. "Lonely. I'm right here, same couch, same room. You are hardly alone."

"Yes." She replied sulkily. "I miss you."

"Miss me?" Oliver said, pointing to himself. "Well, I'm right here." She hated the way he said that, so easily, beckoning her. "All you have to do is come and get me." He turned, folding his long legs under him. "Look at you though…trying so hard to 'win'. I hate to ruin it for you."

"This is your game…"Chloe said, and Oliver nodded. She grinned, tossing her slipper at him. "You are such a tease."

"But the frosting and the finger licking, that wasn't teasing at all." Oliver said, catching the slipper and setting it down next to him so that if Chloe wanted it, she'd have to crawl over him to get it. "That was just playing dirty."

"Give me my slipper, please." Chloe said, holding out a hand. "My foot is getting cold."

"Come get it." Oliver answered, tucking it behind him. "Once you do, game's over, because there's no way you're getting this slipper without touching me. And then, I win."

Chloe sat back, folding her arms over her chest, temporarily defeated. She watched him eye her uneaten cake and smiled, an idea for a trap already in mind.

"Do you want that?" Chloe asked, fifteen minutes later, pointing to her cake. "I really don't want any right now."

Oliver nodded. "Thanks." He held out a hand for the plate, but Chloe shook her head.

"I don't want to accidentally touch you when I hand you the plate." She said innocently, and Oliver laughed, so hard that he wound up with tears in his eyes.

"Wow." He said, wiping his eyes. "That's really something. You almost got me."

"What?" Chloe asked, and Oliver took her slipper and threw it across the room and then picked up her plate. "Hey!"

"The idea that you were trying to lure me into exposing your slipper with cake is just cheap, Chloe." Oliver laughed again, shaking his head. "Woman, what depths will you not sink to?"

He speared a piece of cake with the fork and ate it. After he swallowed, he grinned. "I win."

"I still haven't touched you." Chloe said, pouting. Oliver stood, and got her slipper. He slid it onto her bare foot gently. "Wait, you just…"

"I know." Oliver said, pulling her close. "I win."

"Wait." Chloe frowned. "You touched me first."

"Right." He kissed her. "You could have molested me at any time."

"But, then you'd have won…" Chloe said, puzzled.

"This was win-win," Oliver chuckled, and Chloe pulled away, laughing. "You made it win-lose, not me."

"What a brat you are." She said, but she moved closer again, taking the cake away from him, setting it back on the table. "What was the point of this whole thing again?"

Oliver pulled her up onto his lap. "None. No point at all." He nuzzled her neck. "It was fun though. So cute, trying so hard to beat me…" His voice was muffled against her skin, the warmth of his breath making Chloe shiver, thinking about that feeling elsewhere on her body. Oliver brought his head up, claiming her lips with his, pouring all of his hunger for into that contact.

The kiss broke leaving both of them slightly breathless. Chloe set her hands loose on Oliver's chest, looking into his eyes. "Take me to bed now, Oliver." She purred, biting her lip a little and Oliver's dark green eyes glowed in excitement as he nodded. Silently, he picked up the remote control, and shut the television off, never losing eye contact with Chloe.

Oliver laughed, finally sweeping her up as he stood. "Well, who am I to argue?" Kissing Chloe again, Oliver carried her up the stairs. "See, I told you, win win.."

"Uh-huh." Chloe laughed as Oliver dropped her on the bed, lying down beside her. "Whoever told you that you were irresistible, anyway?"

"I'm not?" He gasped, pretending to be shocked. "I'm crushed."

Chloe laughed and ran her hands under his t-shirt. "You're arrogant." She pulled his shirt over his head and then kissed his chest, just over his heart. "And, you're a big tease."

"But, in a nice way." Oliver replied, quickly removing her shirt and pulling her close.  
"You're nosy and overly competitive." His hands were everywhere, and Chloe sighed as his fingers drifted down her spine.

"Qualities that make me so perfect for my chosen vocation." Chloe said, nibbling at his neck, smiling as she felt his fingers teasing the waist of her pajama pants. "You're spoiled."

"Mmmm. Fatal flaw, I'm afraid." Oliver chuckled, sliding her flannel pajama pants low on her hips. "But…" He grinned, pretending to think. "I got nothing. I'm spoiled, you're right."

Chloe laughed. "Ohh...no,no. You don't get away that easy." She untied the drawstring on his pajamas and slid her hands under the waistband. Oliver groaned, closing his eyes a little. She brought her hand back up and smiled. "Defense. I can wait."

"Okay, Okay…"He laughed. "I'm spoiled….but…" Oliver raised himself up, and pushed Chloe back against the pillows, "I'm thoughtful." He pulled her pajamas the rest of the way down, and threw the pants across the room. He studied her for a minute, grinning. "I'm also trying to figure out what I did right…because, wow." With one finger, Oliver traced from Chloe's collarbone to her belly button, and then lower, just barely to her bikini line and back up to her mouth, gently caressing her lips with that finger before he kissed her. "You're perfect."

"Oliver..." Chloe reached around him and pushed his pants down, loving the velvety feel of his skin. Just touching him could drive me crazy, Chloe thought, as he kissed her again before he pulled his pajamas off and tossed them in the same direction as he had Chloe's. "You're wonderful…"

"It's not irresistible…"Oliver laughed, lowering his face to her breasts, his hands already there, teasing the sensitive skin with feathery strokes. "But, wonderful works. I'm waiting for irresistible, though."

Chloe laughed, and giggled more as she felt him laughing against her, too. "You're a clown."

"Not yet. When I retire from Queen Industries, I'm going to clown college, though. It's a life's ambition." He looked up at her, grinning earnestly. "Will you be at my graduation?" His mouth returned to her skin, and Chloe sighed, loving the feeling of his skin on hers. "Be my clown college prom date?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." She told Oliver in a gasp, as his hands were moving on her again, tracing lines on her thighs. "I'm going to buy your first pair of big shoes for you."

"Red ones, with squeakers in the toes." Oliver continued, moving back up to kiss her face, her eyelids. "Those are the best kind."

"I'll remember." Chloe nodded, and Oliver smiled at her gently. "I'll be so proud."

"I know you will." He brushed the hair from her face. "I love you, you know."

"I know." Chloe reached up to kiss him. "I love you, too."

Later, Oliver looked down at Chloe, asleep beside him. It had been hours since they first had gone upstairs, and they had tormented each other, both with teasing words and drawn out foreplay until Chloe had finally admitted he was irresistible. Oliver grinned, thinking that if that was indeed true, it only mattered that Chloe thought he was. She had been giggling when she came, her laugh so exciting that so had he been laughing too, when he gave in and came almost at the same time. Having a monopoly on joy was not something Oliver took lightly. It meant a great deal to him that their relationship had thus far been free of angst. The moon was full and the light poured into the room, washing everything in silvery blue light. He leaned forward and kissed her bare shoulder, overwhelmed by the sight of her. Innocent in sleep, it seemed to Oliver that she was indeed perfect, completely beautiful and miraculously his.

Chloe sighed and turned over, eyes open and bright in the moonlight, looking up at him in wonder. "Why are you awake?" She asked gently. "Everything okay?"

"Perfect." Oliver smiled down at her. "Just watching you sleep."

"Oh." She smiled sleepily, reaching up to touch his face. "Go to sleep, Oliver."

He nodded, and settled down, pulling her close, kissing her shoulder again. In a moment, Chloe was fast asleep again, and so was he, their breath deep and even, Oliver's arms around Chloe lightly, sinking into dreams that only hinted at the happiness they had while awake.

"_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,_

_Three French Hens, Two Turtledoves, and a Partridge in a Pear tree."_


	12. Fourth Day of Christmas

**Fourth Day of Christmas….**

Clark couldn't quite remember getting home. But here he was, in the loft, stretched out on clean horse blankets on the floor. He sat up, and there on the couch was a similarly covered lump, a mass of dark curls pouring around the sleeping face. He looked down, and found, to his immense relief, that he was still completely dressed. The lump on the couch stirred, blue eyes twinkled at him and Diana smiled, sitting up. Her dress was wrinkled, but in place, and Clark smiled back at her.

"Good morning." He said, looking out the window at the dawn sky. "Hope it wasn't too cold for you."

"No, not at all." Diana stretched. "It was perfect, actually. The fresh air was heavenly." She blinked over at the telescope. "I can't believe you set that up just for me to look through."

"Well, you didn't believe me about that star…I told you they were wrong at the Planetarium." Clark ruffled his own hair and grinned. "I haven't used that telescope in a long time."

"I'm honored." Diana bowed a little, pulling the mass of hair around her neck to spill down one shoulder. "But, I should probably go…I don't want your mother thinking I'm some wanton who would be disrespected or dishonored. It's a bad way to start a friendship."

"She wouldn't think that." Clark said, "Mom is pretty understanding."

"Yes I am." Martha said, from the stairs. "Clark, could I have a minute, please?"

Clark and Diana exchanged embarrassed smiles as he got up and went down to speak to his mother.

Martha's expression was unreadable. "Clark, honey? What's going on? Who is that?"

"Her name is Diana, and I met her the other day at the museum. We went to the Planetarium last night, came back here to use the telescope and fell asleep talking. That's it." He explained quickly, and Martha sighed, relieved.

"Well, then, next time, no matter what the hour, the female guests sleep in the house and YOU are out here…" She made her expression stern, but then smiled. "Come in for breakfast. I'd like to meet this girl." Martha raised her voice. "You're welcome to breakfast, Diana, and I'm sure we can find something for you if you want to get freshened up. Oh." Martha smiled as Diana appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hello."

"Hello." Diana nodded shyly. "I'm sorry if I've intruded, I meant no disrespect."

"Not at all. It would have been too long a drive to make back so late." Martha said. "I'm making French toast."

Diana nodded, but Clark noticed that she was merely being polite, as if French toast was an alien concept. "That sounds lovely. Thank you." She looked down at her rumpled dress. "I may need to take you up on that change of clothes, too."

"Come." Martha held out her hand, and Diana walked down the stairs, past Clark with a small, shy smile and let Martha tow her from the barn. Clark watched them go with a smile. He and Diana had a wonderful time last night, she was beautiful, smart, sweet and like Clark, seemed to be a bit outside the rest of the people around them. He'd been able to determine some information about her past, but still wasn't all that sure if she was Kryptonian or a Phantom Zone escapee. What Diana wasn't was human, that much Clark was absolutely sure of. He could feel it, inside, somehow. He walked toward the house, and hearing wheels in the driveway, looked up to see Lois. She waved, and got out of her car.

"I thought once you stopped working for my mother I'd see you less, not more." Clark said, and Lois smiled.

"Well, life is full of disappointments, Smallville, believe me." She walked up to him. "I went to this play last night, and the company was fine, but the play itself was the worst. Bruce is great, really, but I still say rich guys aren't my thing…" Lois clapped her hands. "I was hoping that maybe we could go into Metropolis today and get Chloe and Oliver to go see a loud, violent movie…" She looked over Clark's shoulder. "later…" Clark turned to see what had caught Lois' attention and he saw Diana framed in the kitchen window, talking to Martha. "Who is that?"

"Oh," Clark smiled nervously. "That's Diana."

"Diana." Lois nodded. "is she working for Mrs. Kent now, you know, my old job? Maybe I should go in and give her some pointers…" Lois started walking toward the kitchen door, a too bright, too big smile on her face. "Can't hurt."

"Wait, Lois." Clark stopped her. "Diana is a friend of mine…"

"Of yours." Lois turned and looked at him, the smile fading, replaced by a look of blind surprise. "Since when?"

"I met her the other day." Clark said, "We went to the planetarium last night and I brought her back here…there's a good view of this red star that you can only see on certain nights, the planetarium wasn't right about the dates it was best visible..I even put the telescope back together…"

"Telescope? Smallville, come on." Lois put her hands on her hips, her voice tight and brittle. "I'm not a total idiot and you don't owe me any explanations about your social life. And, calling Clark, Jr a telescope…very ambitious. Even for you." She turned on one heel and strode back to her car. "See ya, Smallville." Lois got in the car and drove off, ignoring Clark as he called out to her to wait.

"Clark?" Martha came out onto the porch. "I thought I heard Lois. Is that her leaving already?"

"Yeah." Clark nodded, watching Lois' car turn in the direction of the interstate. "Breakfast ready?"

"Yes." Martha said, her voice soft. "Diana is up in the shower."

"Okay. I'll be there in just a minute." Clark turned toward the barn. "Just want to get some chores done before we eat." He walked away, and Martha sighed, watching him go.

"Hello?" Chloe answered her phone, yawning widely, her eyes not open. "Lois? What's wrong?"

"I don't know…nothing….everything…I'm either pms-ing big time or losing my mind." Lois said. "I'm on my way to Metropolis. You working today?"

"No." Chloe opened her eyes. Oliver was sitting on the bed, working on his laptop. He smiled at her and she waved a little. "I'm off."

"I'm on my way to Uncle Gabe's…I need to see you." Lois sniffed loudly, and Chloe sat up.

"What's wrong? And I'm not at Dad's…" Chloe looked over at Oliver again, who shrugged, shutting his computer. "I'm at Oliver's."

"What is it with all the sleepovers? You people. Don't you have anything better to do?" Lois wailed impatiently. "I'll be at Oliver's in an hour. Be dressed, so I don't have to feel completely weird about this. I'm bringing bagels, cream cheese and chocolate ice cream." She blew her nose. "And ,tell _him_ to deal with the carbs for once. Oliver wants to be my friend, this is part of the deal."

"I'll pass that along." Chloe said gently as her call waiting beeped, and then immediately, Oliver's phone rang. He picked it up, and pointed. "Clark", the screen said, and Chloe shrugged. Oliver got up and answered his phone, walking off into the bathroom.

"Okay, and I'm getting lox, too. I need the salt. See you in a little bit." Lois hung up, and Chloe jumped out of bed, pulling on Oliver's t-shirt as she went.

"Well, Clark, she's on her way here. No, I don't know the particulars…."Oliver looked at Chloe as she appeared in the bathroom door. He grinned. "How was your date?"

"It was fine, I mean, Diana is nice, and gorgeous, but…"Clark stopped himself from thinking about Lois' lips on his in that alley. "Is Chloe there? Her line was busy…"

"Just got here, hold on." Oliver handed Chloe the phone. Chloe glared at him a little, but he shrugged, as if to say, "Well, you did just get HERE."

"Clark? What's going on?" Chloe asked, and Clark sighed, ragged and long. He sounds terrible, Chloe thought, and then, oh God, please let this new drama NOT be about Lana….

"It's Lois. She showed up here this morning and got the wrong idea about Diana being here…" His words hit Chloe with overwhelming relief and surprise. She sat down on the edge of Oliver's bed, her voice bright.

"Diana spent the night? At the farm? With your mom home? My, things have changed…" Chloe grinned and Oliver bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Don't you start. I could ask you what you are doing at Oliver's at 7:30 in the morning." Clark snapped. "I know what you sound like when you first wake up, Chloe."

"Clark." Chloe's voice held a note of warning that even made Oliver pause. " This is not about me. Focus on you."

"Right, sorry." Clark apologized. "So, I feel like a jerk and I have no reason to. I don't owe Lois anything, and she was on a date with Bruce Wayne last night, so I don't really see the problem…"

"Then that's it. I'll talk to her, Clark. Don't worry." Chloe reassured him quickly. "She's coming here with breakfast. At least now I know why she was acting the way she was, I think."

"Acting what way?" Clark asked, and Chloe shook her head.

"Upset. Thrown off…" Chloe said, listening to Clark sigh again. "Just like you."

"Great." Clark spat, and then, "I'll be there in ten minutes. Diana just left, and I have chores…"

"Clark…wait…can't you wait until later? It's probably not a good idea for you to be here when Lois is…."The line went dead, and Chloe handed Oliver back his phone. "here."

Oliver took his phone back, and closed it, sitting down on the bed beside Chloe. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "So, what's the ETA on the explosion?"

"Lois will be here in about an hour." Chloe rested her head against Oliver's shoulder. "With a carbfest breakfast. She said you have to deal with it."

Oliver laughed. "Okay, because I'm obsessed with what I eat…."

"I know." Chloe shook her head. "Clark is on his way, he'll be here in ten minutes."

"Why can't he drive?" Oliver asked, not expecting an answer. "Okay, let's get this moving." He kissed her quickly. "I've been up since 5, worked out and showered, so the shower is all yours. I'll go down and wait for Clark."

Five minutes later, Chloe was out of the shower, and she heard Clark's voice downstairs, talking to Oliver in that mopey, sulky tone that make Chloe want to shake him. She dried off, quickly blew her hair dry, scrunching it into waves and pulled on clothes, jeans and a sweater. Bracing herself for Clark at his most judgmental, Chloe walked down the stairs. He was sitting on the couch, head in his hands.

"Hey." Chloe said, and Clark looked up. "You okay? This isn't all over a fight with Lois."

Chloe sat down beside Clark on the couch and rubbed his shoulder. "You guys bicker all the time."

Clark smiled a little. "I don't know what it is, exactly. It's just strange, because I don't think of Lois that way…I think." He shook his head, as if trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind. Looking at Chloe again, he blushed a little. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding on you and Oliver. I know how it is when things are new and happy…" He trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"You're not intruding on us, Clark." Chloe said gently, as Oliver returned to the living room from the kitchen. He handed Clark a glass of juice, and then sat down in the armchair next to the couch. "We're your friends, but...it is going to be awkward when Lois gets here."

"On more than one level." Clark said quietly, bumping Chloe a little, and both Chloe and Oliver laughed.

"This is all on you." Chloe said, protesting with a small smile. She looked over at Oliver. "What time is your meeting with Bruce Wayne today? Early this morning or later?"

"Later." Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Not early enough to be much help now, unfortunately. That would have been too easy."

Chloe sighed. "Well, then you have to get this dealt with here, now. She's going to wonder how you beat her here, though."

Clark stood, nodding. "I'll be back in a half hour." Chloe and Oliver walked him to the elevator, and Clark sighed. "This would be easier if I knew why she was so mad."

"I guess we'll find out when Lois gets here, Clark." Chloe said, and she smiled at him. "How was your date with Diana?"

Clark laughed as the elevator arrived. "Nice." The doors opened. "Very nice." He stepped into the elevator and shrugged, looking slightly bemused and dreamy. "Next time, I'll think twice about bringing anyone back to the loft to look at stars, but it was nice. See you in a little bit." The elevator doors closed.

Chloe and Oliver looked at each other for a minute and then laughed. "This is just going to get worse, isn't it?" Oliver asked, finally, hugging Chloe close. "You go through this all the time with both of them?"

"Never with their situation this closely connected, no." Chloe said, thinking. "It's hard because I don't think either of them really knows what they want."

"Makes it hard for everyone, then." Oliver kissed her twice. "I'm glad I knew what I wanted."

"Oh?" Chloe grinned at him. "What was that?"

"That first night, all I wanted to do was kiss you. First in the limo when you were trying to get me to wear that Santa hat, and then on the ice. It was nice having a target to aim for." Oliver said, kissing her again.

"Wait." Chloe broke away and bounced on her toes, smiling. "Oliver, that's it. It was that stupid kiss...it's got them both scrambled. Lois has been all weird since, and Clark has to be feeling something…I can't believe I'm just figuring this out."

"What do we have to do? Get them to kiss again? We're a little old for 'spin the bottle' as a party game, Chloe." Oliver said, and Chloe nodded, biting her lip.

"I know." She pulled on his arm, thinking. "But, there has to be something we can do…"

"We can listen. We can be good friends, and we can eat bagels when Lois gets here." Oliver peered at her intently. "That's it. If your intuition is on, they'll figure it out."

"Oh, sure." Chloe grinned. "You have actually met Lois and Clark, right?" She shook her head. "Figure it out on their own…okay. It will take a lifetime."

"Men are pigs, that's all I'm saying." Lois spat later, setting down her bagel and shaking her

head. She looked over at Oliver, who was innocently listening to her rant as he put his plate in the sink. "Even you." She simpered. "A nice pig, but a pig just the same."

"Thanks, Lois. I'm glad to know you still think so highly of me." Oliver replied neutrally, darting his eyes in Chloe's direction, winking at her. She flashed him a quick smile, and then a comical pout. "This pig has some work to do. Going upstairs. Thanks for breakfast, Lois." Oliver said, laughing a little as he went up to his room. "If you need me, I'm just a "Soooeey" away."

"Just go before someone blows your house of straw down." Lois snapped, causing Oliver to laugh harder. Chloe stifled the giggle and shook her head. This was going to be tricky, she thought.

"If you'll just tell me what happened." Chloe began, "Who is the pig in question?"

"Of all people." Lois said, shocked. "You'll never guess."

"I couldn't." Chloe sipped her coffee, so she didn't blurt out what she already knew from Clark.

"One Clark Kent." Lois leveled a stern eye at Chloe. "And you can't defend him this time."

"I can't even begin to defend him if I don't know what happened." Chloe said, and Lois nodded.

"I drove out there this morning, to say hi, and to see if Clark wanted to head into Metropolis with me to collect you and Prince Porkchop up there to go to a movie. Something violent and gory. I get there, and there's a girl in the kitchen, with Martha Kent." Lois said this as if it were the most remarkable thing in the world. "A tall girl with black hair and big boobs." The emphasis fell on the last two words, and Lois nodded, picking up her coffee mug.

Chloe rolled her eyes, and grinned at her cousin. "You can't possibly be serious, faulting someone for being well endowed, Lois."

"No." Lois shook her head, not hearing Oliver come down the stairs to greet Clark at the elevator. "I don't know…it's all so weird…Clark had just told me he wasn't dating anyone…it was kind of nice, he wasn't seeing anyone…"

Chloe sighed. "Clark can date whomever he wants, Lois. As far as any of us knew, you by luck consider him a friend."

"I do think of him as a friend. I guess that's why it bothered me. A friend tells a friend when they meet someone…" Lois dropped her head to the countertop. "This is so stupid."

"Oink, oink." Oliver said, as he and Clark made their way into the kitchen. "Look who's here."

Lois head shot up and she recoiled as she looked at Clark. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Clark said, his expression stormy. "Do you want to explain to me what right you have in jumping to conclusions about anything…."

"What right? You just about came out and told me about your 'telescope' and that Diana person in the loft! " Lois interrupted and Clark groaned. "I mean really, I'm supposed to believe that you and Ms. 34 double duh were really looking at stars all night?"

"So what is the problem exactly, that I was on a date at all? You weren't exactly home alone with your cat, Lois. And, why does it matter what happened on my date with Diana, anyway…" Clark asked helplessly, trying to stay calm. "It's not your business. If I choose to tell you NOTHING happened, then you should just accept it and not act like….well…this…"

"If you're implying that I am jealous, I'm not, but really…what happened to "I'm staying out of the dating thing for now…need to figure things out…"" Lois scoffed. "The first raven haired bimbo you meet has you on the prowl again. You're such a guy."

"You didn't have a problem with that when I was pulling you out of trouble in Gotham City last week. And the last thing Diana could ever be is a bimbo, Lois" Clark said, heatedly, and Lois folded her arms over her chest, coldly glaring at him tapping her foot. Oliver put his arm around Chloe, fascinated. She leaned into him, and he looked at her, mouthing "Wow" and then grinning widely. She shook her head, but smiled, too.

"She dumps me for no reason and I'm a pig," Oliver whispered to Chloe, "Clark apparently cheats on her without knowing it and he's a guy."

Chloe looked up at him and laughed. "Ooh, poor Oliver. That was kind of low, I know."

"You'll have to make it up to me later." Oliver said, kissing Chloe gently. "Your friends are fun."

"I didn't ask you for your help. I could have handled that guy." Lois' reply was cocky, overly confident.

"There were four of them, Lois." Clark rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't ask or care what you do on your dates with Bruce Wayne, Lois. We're friends, I'm not your boyfriend. You don't owe me explanations. And if I happened to meet someone who made me rethink that not dating thing, you should be HAPPY for me.…"

"No." Lois shook her head, and grabbed her bag. "I'm done. I'm going to see what my new BOYFRIEND wants to do for lunch. If anyone CARES..." She pushed past Clark and stomped to the elevator. "Or was going to ASK…"

"Lois." Clark sighed. "You're overreacting."

"Whatever, Smallville." Lois shook her head as the elevator opened. She went to walk in and a white box was thrust out at her. "What's this?" Lois took it and read the label, frowning. "It's for Chloe. When did this become your address?" She looked over at her cousin curiously. "I dated him for two months and was here three times. You get deliveries?"

"Thanks, Lois." Oliver went to her and took the box. "For breakfast and everything. It's been quite a morning."

She eyed him, and then shook her head. "You know, Oliver, I like you much better with Chloe. You're nicer."

"Thanks." Oliver said, in the same tone has he had earlier when Lois had called him a pig. "I like you better now that I'm with Chloe, too."

Lois nodded. "Worked out for the best."

"Yes." Oliver nodded. "It sure did." He opened the elevator for her. "See you New Year's Eve. You're going with Bruce, right?"

"Right, I'm going with BRUCE." She glared at Clark and then got on the elevator and left.

"Hurricane Lois, Ladies and Gentlemen." Oliver said, handing Chloe her box. "Fourth Day of Christmas…"

"Oh.." Chloe smiled. "Come on Clark, you have to see this. Oliver found this bakery that makes Twelve Days of Christmas candies and stuff. I've been getting one every day…"

Clark smiled. "Every day, huh?" He looked at Oliver, who shrugged and smiled. "Spoiled, much?"

"Yes. I'm being spoiled. Shut up." Chloe's eyes widened, as she grinned at him. "Not all of us are involved in such angsty, volatile relationships." Clark laughed as Chloe opened the box. "OH, Oliver, look." She took out the offering of the day, a delicate, spun sugar birdcage, and inside the cage, four fat birds, sculpted out of what looked like painted chocolate, decorated with sparkling colored sugar.

"Four calling birds." Oliver smiled, kissing Chloe as she set the sugar cage on the table. "I'm glad Lois didn't decide to throw that box."

"That is something." Clark looked at it studying the intricate creation. "People eat these?"

"We've been saying the same thing." Chloe laughed. "Yesterday's got eaten...we have one left…want a French hen?"

"No." Clark shook his head. "I'm going to get going. Maybe later, we all can go out. It'd be nice for you all to meet Diana."

"Sure." Oliver said. "I'll call you after I meet with Bruce this afternoon."

"Good." Clark went to the elevator. "Bye. And sorry."

"Don't worry, Clark. She'll calm down. Lois always flies off the handle." Chloe offered. "You know that."

"Yeah. It's okay. It cleared my head, though. I'm thinking straight again. So, it's good." He nodded. "See you both later."

"Bye." Clark got on the elevator, and after the doors closed, Oliver grabbed Chloe and kissed her passionately.

"I like this being your address." He grinned when the kiss broke, and Chloe laughed. "Make it your address permanently. We can get you moved in tomorrow, and start the new year right."

"No, no. When Christmas break is over, I go back to the dorm." Chloe said, as Oliver kissed her neck, pushing aside the neck of her sweater to get to her collarbone. She gasped a little as his tongue flicked in the hollow of her neck and he chuckled.

"I'd never get any work done…I'd always be up here, bothering you. " He kissed her. "Speaking of bothering, now that Lois is on her way to see Bruce, I wonder if my meeting with him is still on? I should probably check my office voicemail."

"It's twenty to twelve. If not, he should be calling soon." Chloe said. "We'll have all afternoon together, alone, until tonight."

Oliver closed his eyes tight, concentrating hard. Chloe frowned, shaking her head. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can will Bruce to call and cancel the meeting. All afternoon? Alone with you? You should have told me that was a possibility before I set the meeting." He opened his eyes and grinned at her. "I really would get nothing done at work if you lived here. Queen Industries would go down in flames. But, what a way to go." Oliver buried his face in her neck again.

"I can't let that happen, now, can I? The lives of your employees count on my leaving when Christmas break is over..." Chloe laughed. "Go get ready. If it is cancelled, we can go from there."

The phone rang, and Oliver eyed Chloe, smiling slightly as he answered it. "Oliver Queen."

"Oliver, Bruce here. Something has come up." Bruce looked over at where Lois sat on the couch. "We need to talk, but I really need to give this new situation some attention. I'm not leaving Metropolis until a few days after the New Year – might be a better time to discuss our little cooperative effort."

"Right. I completely understand." Oliver looked at Chloe, who was watching him with a smile. "See you at the party, then."

"Possibly before, if you and Chloe wouldn't mind going with Lois and I to dinner tomorrow night." Bruce said, and Lois smiled, nodding.

"I'll talk to Chloe." Oliver said, "Call you later and let you know." He hung up, and grinned. "Now, where were we? All afternoon, all alone…."

Chloe's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, some new situation that needed his undivided attention." Oliver put the phone down. "Apparently my Jedi mind powers are exceptional." He caught Chloe by the hand. "There's this girl here that definitely deserves my time…"

"Is that so?" Chloe laughed. "Well, Hero, what's your plan?"

"Well." Oliver looked down at the floor. "It's belated, so it's not going to be perfectly what I wanted. I meant to get started on this plan earlier today. Then the war happened…" He grinned at Chloe, mischievously. "So, it's not quite what it should be."

"Oh." Chloe nodded sagely. "Let's take it in steps then, and see what happens. I think the results will be what matters."

"Good." Oliver led her to the stairs. He looked up the stairs and nodded, thoughtfully. "Okay, it was supposed to start up there."

"Let's go, then." Chloe's eyes twinkled. "I can't wait to see how this plan unfolds."

"Me too." Oliver nodded, kissing her hand. "I think you're going to like it."

Clark looked at his watch. "It's not like Chloe to be late…I'm really sorry, Diana." They were standing outside the restaurant Oliver had suggested, five minutes late for their reservation.

"Don't be. It sounds like they are very much in love." Diana smiled. "Oh, look. Is that Chloe?" Clark looked up and waved. Chloe waved back, and Clark couldn't help but smile at her sparkling eyes and pink cheeks. Happy Chloe was a very beautiful Chloe, and Oliver seemed very happy, too.

"Yes, that's them." He smiled at Diana. "Prepare to be blown away by witty conversation at the speed of light. Chloe has finally found someone that can out talk her."

"They amuse you, don't they?" Diana asked and Clark turned to look at her.

"Amuse me? No. Chloe is my friend and Oliver is my friend. They found each other and that makes me happy." Clark said, and Diana nodded.

"I understand." She smiled at Clark, and he took her hand. Looking into Diana's blue eyes, Clark hoped that she wasn't some potentially dangerous escapee from the Phantom Zone, because it would make things very awkward, since he intended to see Diana as often as she would allow. He smiled back at her, squeezing her hand.

"I'm glad." Clark leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I just wanted you to know that the last couple days have been very special. Thank you."

Diana's hand went to the place on her cheek Clark had just kissed, her eyes wide with wonder. "Clark…"

"I'm sorry. I know it seems like I'm rushing things, I should have never presumed…" His words were stopped by Diana's lips, her arms around him. It took a second to get over his surprise, because he kissed her back, sensing Chloe and Oliver's appraisal of them but not caring. Diana didn't cling to him, but stood on her own feet, and her strength made Clark a little weak at the knees himself. She broke away from him, panting a little, but smiling, and Clark laughed himself, overcome by her.

"You know…I think that was the first one." Oliver said to Chloe conversationally. "You can't miss the first kiss ever. It stands out. Might as well have a big neon sign over it."

"Right." Chloe laughed. "Hi, Clark. I hope we're not interrupting…"

"Chloe." Clark said ,a surprised smile lighting his face, not looking away from Diana. "This is Diana."

It was Diana that broke the eye contact, turning to Chloe. "It is so nice to meet you, Chloe. I've heard everything about you from Clark. You must be Oliver Queen."

"I am." Oliver nodded. "It's an honor, Diana…"

She smiled. "Oddly enough, my last name is Prince." Oliver grinned and bowed formally.

"Only for tonight, will I say that it should have been the other way around." Oliver replied politely, and Diana laughed.

"Apollo himself could not have paid such a pretty compliment." Diana said, and Oliver grinned, as Chloe beamed up at him proudly. "Thank you."

"If we're going to be friends, you'd best not get used to it." Oliver told her and Diana nodded. "I try to call things the way I see them."

"Finally. I thought Clark was the only one who did." Diana replied, sounding relieved. With a great smile, she took Clark's arm and they went into the restaurant.

The dinner went extremely well, and when they parted ways, Chloe and Diana had promised to coordinate their class schedules, both girls finding plenty of common ground over the course of the evening. Kicking off her shoes as they got off the elevator, Chloe sighed.

"You okay?" Oliver asked. "You sound tired."

"I am." Chloe turned, tipping her head to look at Oliver questioningly. "What did you think of Diana?"

"What did I think?" Oliver shrugged. "Like someone built her out of Clark's spare parts and gave her a sense of humor."

Chloe laughed. "He smiled a lot tonight."

"Yeah." Oliver nodded. "He did. The question, Goldilocks, is not what I thought of Diana, but, what did you, Clark's oldest and closest friend, think of her."

"I like her." Chloe nodded, thinking. "She's got the same personal edit button that Clark does, did you notice?"

"You mean, the um, uh, when a simple question like where are you from comes up?" Oliver asked, taking Chloe's coat and his own and hanging them up.

"Yes, exactly." Chloe said. "Clark was adopted…"Chloe tapped her chin. "What if she's his sister…"

"No way." Oliver laughed. "Fate is just not that unkind. They look good together."

"I know, that's what's so weird." Chloe said, remembering that Oliver did not know the entirety of Clark's history. "Stranger things have happened."

"Not that strange." Oliver went to her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking down into her face. "So, what is it really?"

"Just the usual where Clark is concerned, I guess. His abilities, and how he might get hurt if he tells Diana about them and she freaks." Chloe said, looking up at Oliver. "It's not the same as you going out at night and fighting crime. You're still you…"

"And Clark is still Clark." Oliver said, hugging Chloe tightly. "But, thank you for thinking it's different."

"It is, Oliver. You don't have his abilities. He's always afraid people are going to judge him…" Chloe said, and Oliver kissed the top of her head.

"And I wasn't scared to tell you about being Green Arrow?" Chloe looked up at him and Oliver nodded. "I was petrified."

"Ooh." Chloe kissed him. "It didn't show."

"Well, it's easy to be tough when it's your girlfriend you've got on a roof…plus, it was fun, once we were there." He grinned, remembering. "You were so feisty and mouthy. Good thing it was me."

"It was fun." Chloe laughed. "I was glad it was you, too. I kept thinking, oh my God, Oliver will never understand, and then in the next minute, I'd be so sure it was you…" She smiled softly. "I just hope when he tells Diana, if he tells her, Clark doesn't get hurt."

Oliver nodded. "Me too, Goldilocks." He looked at his watch. "It's still kind of early. Clark said he's taking tonight after he brings Diana home, so I'm off tonight."

"Really?" Chloe grinned, and Oliver looked down into her face. "That's very interesting."

'Why?" Oliver asked innocently. "I was thinking I'd break out that book I bought last week and read. Did you have other plans?"

"No." Chloe shook her head. "Why don't you read to me?"

"I could do that." Oliver grinned. "In English or French? I might be able to scare up some Latin from my Excelsior days…."

"Ooh." Chloe sighed, and Oliver laughed. "In Latin, Oliver." She squealed like a little school girl, the hint of sarcasm hanging in her words enough to make Oliver want to tickle her silly. "So sexy…"

"Right. How about this, in English…I love you, Chloe Sullivan. Now, get upstairs so I can show you how much." Oliver said, kissing her as they paused on the stairs. "Read to you…in Latin…" Chloe's answering giggle made him scoop her up from behind and run with her into the room. "The only thing I'm reading tonight is you…"

"_On the Fourth Day of Christmas,_

_my true love gave to me,_

_Four calling birds, three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves, and a Partridge in a Pear Tree.."_


	13. Fifth Day of Christmas

**Fifth Day of Christmas…**

Chloe frowned at her laptop, and shook her head. It didn't seem possible that while there were several Prince families, Diana was connected to none of them. The address on her license was legitimate, and Chloe had even checked back to the fact that Diana had recently transferred from an East Coast school to Met U this semester. She was sitting on the floor with her laptop on the coffee table, Oliver stretched out on the couch, reading the book he'd bought the other night. They had planned to take a drive out into the country today, but a surprise storm had blanketed the Metropolis area in a thick layer of snow. It still swirled outside, and Chloe and Oliver had decided to go with it and spend a quiet day at home.

"If you ask nicely, you could use my network to do that research on Diana…" Oliver said, not looking up from his book. "I'm easily coerced."

Chloe sighed. "I'd like to say I didn't need to take you up on it, but unless I want to go to the Daily Planet…hey." Chloe looked over at him. "How did you know I was checking Diana out?"

"It was just a question of when." Oliver replied, looking at her. "Oh, come on, Chloe. I realize you sometimes think people around you aren't that bright, but I think I know you well enough to know you wouldn't let this girl get by without checking her out." He laughed and went back to reading. "Let's just pretend that I don't know about the file you have on me."

Chloe blushed and leaned against the couch, resting her head on his shoulder. "It was before we got involved…when Clark and I thought the Green Arrow might be a bad guy…All digging into Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow on my part have stopped."

Oliver laughed, and kissed the top of her head. "It's not a big deal. I'll tell you everything you need or want or don't want to know as it happens, I promise. But, Diana is a pretty co-ed who happens to have caught Clark's attention. Leave it alone."

"A pretty co-ed with no birth record." Chloe said, turning to look up at Oliver. "A pretty co-ed that is a national of no country, but is a naturalized citizen of this one. A pretty co-ed that discussed Aristotle with you last night without once hesitating or hitting a false note. Doesn't that seem odd?"

"Yes." Oliver nodded, his face serious. "A twenty year old woman should not know that much about Aristotle. Obviously, she's hiding something. Chloe, knowing about Greek philosophy means she's studied Classics in school, that's all." He sat up and slid down on the floor beside Chloe. He kissed Chloe and smiled. "The no birth record thing is interesting, though. What if the hall of records in her home town burned down or something?"

"It's possible, of course." Chloe nodded. "But, she's a naturalized citizen. That means there has to be some evidence supporting her identity, but it's completely," Chloe frowned. "Unfindable."

Oliver nodded. "What if her country of origin has privacy laws, Chloe? And birth records can be sealed, say if she was adopted."

"I know." Chloe bit her lip, thinking of her search into Clark's background so long ago, the search that nearly destroyed their friendship. "Those are both very definitely explanations."

"And yet, Goldilocks is still testing the porridge." Oliver said, and Chloe grinned. "Okay, how about this, because I'm just now thinking of it. How many families in the United States are named Prince?"

"Thousands." Chloe shook her head. "I thought of that. But, it's not so easy to get demographics on single, female head of household, multiple sibling homes."

"Where all the siblings are girls." Oliver nodded, remembering Diana's comment about having several sisters. "Well, my research department could get the demographic info, but I don't know if it will help." He put his arm around Chloe. "I'm used to people digging into my life – it's been a constant since my parents died, but Diana is a private person. If there are secrets, isn't it better to let her tell Clark and then you when she's ready?"

"I just have this feeling about her, Oliver. Something is not right, or at least it's not all how she wants us to believe it is." Chloe sighed. "I don't want Clark hurt."

"I understand." Oliver replied. "I don't want to see Clark hurt, either. But, he's a big boy, and if you keep doing stuff like that for him, he'll never be inspired to help himself."

Chloe looked up at Oliver and grinned. "You just want me for yourself."

"True." Oliver laughed. "My own personal blonde search engine." He rested his cheek on her hair. Chloe laughed, reaching out to draw lines on Oliver's leg with her finger idly. "Wanting you for myself is only part of it. I love that you want to protect Clark."

"You do?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I do." Oliver nodded. "But, I also want you to know that at some point you have to let go. Clark has to take care of himself, and find his feet. I'm telling you that as his friend, Chloe. I want to see Clark meet his potential. Don't let your fears for him hold him back."

"I've always encouraged him." Chloe snapped, and Oliver took her hand in his.

"I know. Listen, maybe I'm wrong." He looked at her, turning her face to his. "I love you. And I might decide I know best, or can protect you in ways you've never dreamed of." He smiled gently. "Both things are true, by the way." Chloe grinned, and Oliver continued, "Protecting you too much might stop you from doing the growing you want to do…keep you from being who you are supposed to be. I'm looking forward to loving that Chloe, too, so I have to remind myself to let go enough."

"I'm always here." Chloe laughed, and Oliver shrugged, looking down at their clasped hands thoughtfully. "This is a conversation to have when I go back to the dorms."

"Exactly. And I want you here. My point is, I could have security watching you at work. I could insist on you being driven everywhere I couldn't go with you. You're safe, but you also aren't being you – all the way." Oliver kissed her hand. "Does that make sense?"

"It does." Chloe nodded. "I've spent so long looking out for Clark that it's natural now. I'm really going to have to find a patch or something, because tapering off protecting him is going to be hard.."

"Clark's always looking out for you, too." Oliver told her, "You know that. That's what friends do." He kissed her and stood, pulling Chloe up with him. "Come on, let's go to the park. I'm getting restless." Chloe smiled. Oliver could go from inactivity to total motion in five seconds. "Maybe when we get back, today's offering from the 12 Days of Christmas will be here."

"Only if they're delivering it by sled dog." Chloe looked outside. "I'll go get ready."

Diana landed on her behind, in a large drift of snow, yelping with delight. "You did that on purpose!" Her blue eyes glittered happily, and Clark laughed, nearly falling himself. They were in Centennial Park, taking in the city in it's snow covered glory. The usual city sounds were gone, dampened by the snow and only an intrepid few were out, mostly groups of city children, who had set up snowball battlefields in the wide meadow.

"I didn't, I swear." He held out a hand. "Come on." She looked up at him, and then pulled him down into the snow, moving just enough that Clark was face first in the drift, her laugh ringing out over the park.

"That was on purpose." Diana gurgled with laughter as Clark sat up, brushing snow out of his face. "We play rough in my family." She fell back into the soft drift, looking up at the dove grey sky as the flakes, gentle and fragile fell around them. "It never snows where I'm from." Diana sighed.

"Really." Clark asked. "What's it like?" She was beautiful, her dark hair contrasted with the pure white snow. "Where you're from?"

"Paradise." Diana said, but the word didn't sound like she felt that way about her home. "It's always beautiful. Even the rain is just enough and at the right time. This," She raised her arms to the sky. "Is Perfection. Do you know how lucky you are?" Her question didn't seem meant for Clark personally, but he dropped to lie beside her in the snow, looking up at the sky.

"I like to think I do." Clark said, and Diana smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "But I think so many people take so much for granted."

"They do." Diana said softly, and Clark looked at her, meeting her eyes. "Clark, I need to tell you something, and if you hate me for it, I'll understand. But I feel I can trust you with this, and I don't want us to become closer without my telling you the truth about myself."

"I don't think it could be possible for me to hate you." Clark felt a twist in his gut at her words. This is it, she's an escapee from the Phantom Zone, her family deadly enemies of the house of El and I'll have to send her back…"What is it?"

"I hope not, because I think my heart might break otherwise." Diana sat up, and shook the snow from her hair. "I grew up on an island in the Aegean Sea, protected from the world by magic older than time. My mother is a queen there, and I am her only child." The words spilled out in a rush. "I really am a student at MetU, but only because I left home against her wishes to see the world."

"You're a princess." Clark said, relieved and confused at the same time. "A human princess…"

"Princess, yes," Diana shook her head, and then closed her eyes. "I'm, oh, Clark, I'm not human at all." She stood. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be exactly. But, I'm bound to the Earth, a gift of the gods to my mother, Queen Hypolita of Themyscira."

"Diana." Clark stood too, and took her hands in his. "You're from Earth?"

"Yes…made from it. At least that's the story." Diana smiled, and then blinked. "What do you mean, I'm from Earth? Aren't you?"

Clark took a deep breath. Trusting her with this would be hard, especially since he hadn't told Oliver everything yet, and he knew Chloe hadn't either. But, Diana had opened up to him, and it would be unjust to not tell her the truth now. "No." He looked around and they started walking, his voice low and conversational, as if they were making plans for the evening. "I'm from a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed just after my natural parents sent me. I was only a baby, and my mother, you met her..." Diana nodded. "and my late father found me, after a meteor shower. The meteors were fragments of my homeworld, and my ship had traveled along with them, until I got here." Clark waited for Diana to speak, to say anything, but when he turned, she was staring at him in awestruck wonder.

"It is true." She reached up and touched his face. "You fell from the stars. I knew in my heart you had to be from the gods, but I didn't want to believe it."

Clark smiled. "Not gods, although here we can do pretty amazing things. On Krypton, I'd probably just be a regular guy." Diana's hands were warm on his face. "Aren't you cold?"

"The elements don't affect me." Diana said, dismissing his concern with a wave. "You don't seem bothered by the cold, either." They started walking again. "What amazing things can you do?"

Clark shook his head modestly. "I didn't mean to say I could…"

"But you can." Diana stopped, and looked at him. "You just said, 'here we can do pretty amazing things' , What can you do?" Clark found himself captivated by the question, because Diana asked it innocently. "I am not without gifts from the gods myself."

"Well, you tell me one of your gifts, and I'll tell you one of my powers." Clark said, and Diana grinned.

"Fine. I can fly." She said, without hesitation at all. She looked at him expectantly. "Now you."

"I'm strong." Clark told her, and Diana nodded.

"Me, too." She laughed, and Clark grinned. "What else?"

"I can run really fast, and my mother told me I flew once, but I don't remember it." Clark told her. "I've been leaping, but it's not the same…"

"No, flight is truly wonderful." Diana sighed. "When you feel the air around you, there is no greater moment."

"You fly." Clark looked at her, amazed. "That's incredible."

"Someday, I'll take you, and you can see for yourself." Diana nodded. "And then maybe you'll remember how. It's like the saying goes here, riding a bike."

"I'll have to remember that." Clark put his arm around her shoulders, and they continued to talk about just about everything they could think of, pleasantly distracted. Distracted enough to not notice they were being tracked. A pair of green eyes watched them as they innocently went on their way, and Oliver Queen smiled the very satified smile of a hunter whose prey happened to wander into his sights. He and Chloe had not been out long.

"Oliver, I can't believe you think you're going to be able to do this." Chloe said, packing snowballs. "Clark will definitely catch you."

"Yeah, okay." Oliver held out a hand. "He'll be the first target then." Chloe rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Oliver frowned. "Get busy, woman. I'm going to need ammunition."

The first shot went wide, landing just short of Clark, and Oliver ducked when Clark looked around.

"Uh huh." Chloe snickered. "Way to go, Hawkeye. You sure you don't want to rethink this?"

"These aren't exactly arrows, you know, my love." Oliver replied, packing the snowball a little more. "This is going to get ugly fast, I promise." He looked up, and measured the distance between himself and Clark carefully. "But, I owe him for that pinecone last week, and then kicking my ass playing football, too. Too bad I don't have a slingshot with me.." Oliver threw the snowball. It whizzed through the air and hit it's intended target, the back of Clark's head with a satisfying thwop. "Sweet!" Oliver hissed, ducking down before Clark could see him.

"What the…" Clark brought a hand to his head, brushing snow away. "Where did that come from?" He looked around. Several snowball fights were in progress, so he smiled at Diana and shrugged. "From over there, I guess."

Diana smiled and nodded, but she looked around suspiciously all the same. Five seconds later, she was hit with a snowball too, between her shoulders, as if the thrower was trying to be polite and yet include her. But, there was no denying that the snowball had been deliberately thrown. "Oh!" She cried, and Clark looked around again, in time to get a snowball square in the face and then almost immediately, while Clark was blinded by the snow, another hit him on the shoulder. Diana giggled, spotting Oliver as he ducked again behind a large green dumpster.

"Oliver." Clark said, wiping his face with a vengeful grin. "I know you're out there, Ollie." Clark called, and Oliver grinned. "Prepare to be humiliated, rich boy."

"Aren't you going to answer?" Chloe mouthed.

"Hell no." Oliver shook his head, putting a finger to his lips. "Sssh."

Clark picked up a handful of snow and quickly make a perfect snowball. "You going to keep hiding?"

"You bet your ass, I am." Oliver's voice rang out over the park. Clark scanned every tree and bush around them, even out into the meadow where the children's snowball fight was going on. "Only chance I have."

"Is Chloe with you?" Clark asked, hoping to pinpoint Chloe and then be able to target Oliver, but he couldn't even hear her breathing. "Chloe!"

Clark was answered by two snowballs, one immediately after the other, hitting him in the chest. "Some way to treat a friend, Chloe." He heard her giggle faintly, and so did Diana, who seemed to lock in on the direction Chloe's laugh had come from.

"We need to find cover." Diana said, assessing the situation as if they really were at war. "And then you can exploit their weakness." Clark grinned and looked at Diana.

"How's your aim?" He said, and her black eyebrows rose over her eyes, amused.

"Gifted with perfect aim by Artemis herself." Diana replied. "Do you have a plan?"

"I do. Come on." Clark took her by the hand and moved out into the field, skirting the children, and dropped to the ground behind the shrubs that bordered the field from the sidewalks of the park. "Think you can hit that dumpster?" He pointed, and Diana nodded.

"I'll try." Diana took the snowball Clark made, stood and threw it. It sailed just over the dumpster, hitting the tree just beyond it. Some snow that had gathered in the tree branches fell, and Clark nodded. "Oh, I missed. Threw it too hard."

"No, that was perfect." He said, pulling Diana down, as two more snowballs were launched from behind the dumpster, one sailing over them where Diana's head would have been and the second hitting Clark on the side of the head, effectively clogging his ear. He shook his head and with a quick blast of heat vision, caused the snow in the branches that hung over the dumpster to fall, covering Chloe and Oliver in snow. Diana turned to stare at Clark, as shrieks and whoops of laughter issued out from across the way.

"Truly amazing." She said, kissing his cheek. "You won."

"We won." He said, standing. "Do you surrender?" Clark called out, and Oliver stood, waving his arms.

"Yes!" Oliver shouted, and Chloe popped up, shaking herself free of snow. "You win!"

Clark and Diana made their way over to the dumpster and Clark shook Oliver's hand. "Nice throwing."

"Nice cheating." Oliver laughed, looking up. Clark eyed the bare branches and shrugged.

"Snow. It counts." He grinned, and Oliver nodded. "We were going to get some coffee or hot chocolate over at that place in the park. You guys feel like joining us?" Clark said, and Chloe grinned, brushing the last of the snow off her coat.

"I need a large latte after that." She smiled at Clark and then took Oliver's arm. "Valiant effort, my hero."

"Ah, we'll get him next time." Oliver said, kissing Chloe's cold nose. "One day, when he least expects it. Today was good, but next time, no mercy."

"That I will have to see to believe." Diana said proudly. "Clark is a warrior born."

"Thank you." Clark laughed, taking Diana's hand. "Let's go." Chloe and Oliver fell into step with them, all walking together through the snow.

"So you had a snow war with them?" Lois asked, as Oliver stirred a huge pot of chili and Chloe and Bruce played chess. "And they beat you?" Dinner plans with Lois and Bruce had been relocated to Oliver's apartment as the snowstorm got worse, and most restaurants closed their doors. Everything there was cozy and comfortable, the Christmas tree lit and music playing.

"Clark did. Knocked snow down on us from above." Oliver said, grinning. "It was a brilliant defeat. Next time I get him under the trees and drop a bomb on him. It was Hiroshima all over again, minus the nuclear fallout."

"Next time, I hope I'm there to see it," Bruce said, as he captured Chloe's bishop. "That must have been something."

"Oliver was wonderful." Chloe said loyally, blowing him a kiss, before she claimed Bruce's rook. "It really could have gone either way."

"Snowball fights are like that." Bruce said, looking at the chessboard. "So is chess, from the looks of this. You're good." He looked up at Chloe. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you." Chloe grinned, and Bruce checked her with a small smile. "Oh."

"You should be glad. I played him earlier and didn't get past five minutes." Lois said, waving her hand. "Oliver, you're up." He went to hand her the long wooden spoon to stir the chili, but thought better of it.

"Chloe, take over here, please." He smiled at Lois. "Sorry, Lois, but you really can't be trusted."

"No, that's fine." She popped a cherry tomato from the salad bowl in her mouth. "I'm having fun being waited on."

"Don't enjoy it too much, Lois." Bruce said, "We're dish detail." The elevator sprang to life, and Bruce frowned. "Expecting company, Oliver?"

"No." Oliver replied, wiping his hands on a dishtowel, and then smiled. "Chloe….fifth day of Christmas…"

"They made it!" Chloe said as Oliver went to the elevator door to collect the box.

"What are you two talking about?" Lois asked, and Bruce stood as Oliver put the box down on the table.

"Come on, Chloe…leave the chili, shut it off, if you want..." Oliver called, as Chloe shut off the chili and hurried over. They looked at each other and Oliver nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready." Chloe opened the box and sighed. "Five Golden Rings." She took the confection from the box, and everyone gathered around to look. Five rings, made of elaborately gold leafed and molded chocolate, lie on a heart shaped cake decorated to look like an embroidered pillow, complete with silk ribbons and sugared flowers.

"That is something." Bruce said, examining it. He looked up at Oliver. "Very nice."

"That is amazing." Lois breathed. "How pretty."

"I guess we have dessert for tonight, other than pecan pie and ice cream." Oliver said, putting his arm around Chloe. "If you can stand to cut into that."

"I can." Chloe smiled, and then looked up at Oliver. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed her forehead and then grinned at Bruce. "I will not lose at chess. One humiliating defeat a day is enough."

"Are you not playing, then?" Bruce asked, his voice wry. "Because that's the only way you won't lose, Ollie."

"Trying to psych me out, Bruce?" Oliver asked. "If I win, I tell the girls about the time when you…"

"Fine. And if I win, I tell the girls a story about you, and I have friends who were fraternity brothers of yours.." Bruce replied, setting the pieces up again. "Make sure dinner is ready, Chloe, because I'm hungry."

"Man." Oliver said after Bruce and Lois left, looking at the chess board. "A draw."

"And, we were all spared the embarrassing stories." Chloe hugged him. "It was nice of Bruce to not demolish you in your own house."

"Hey." Oliver looked down at her. "I was in the chess club, too, you know." He grinned. "It was nice of him to save my destruction for another time." He laughed and then sighed. "I think he didn't want Lois to hear the story I had on him."

"Maybe." Chloe said, looking up at him. "But, I am curious, Mr. Queen. My journalistic instinct could not help but be piqued at what dirt Bruce had on you."

"Ah." Oliver nodded. "Yes, I bet you were, my little nosy-body." He looked down at Chloe and smiled. "I could tell you, but there's a price."

"Really?" Chloe tipped her head. "Is the story that good? It's really unethical to pay people for information."

"I'm not talking money." Oliver said lazily. "We could take it out in trade. Exchange favors."

"I see." Chloe laughed, as Oliver pulled her close. "Favors."

"Right. Nothing too dramatic, or illegal." Oliver studied her for a second. "Well, when are you going to be twenty one?"

"Stop. You are incorrigible." Chloe laughed, pushing him away. "Forget it. I really don't want to know."

"You don't?" Oliver was crestfallen. "It's a really good story."

"Right." Chloe bit her lip and squinted, assessing him. "Why not just tell me, out of your overwhelming love for me? Besides, how do I know your story is any good?"

"You don't." Oliver caught her hand and led her to the couch. "You really need to take things on faith." He sat down and Chloe sat on his lap, facing him. "But then, what kind of journalist would you be if you took things on faith?"

"Right." Chloe said, kissing what she had come to think of as "her" spot, just behind his ear that made him shiver. "I'd be a bad one."

"We can't have that." Oliver agreed, unbuttoning the top few buttons on Chloe's blouse. "Journalistic integrity is everything."

"I know." Chloe had unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands across his chest. "I have to have standards." Oliver looked into her eyes, and Chloe felt herself squirm in anticipation of the promise she saw there.

"Standards? Really?" Oliver's voice was low as he finished unbuttoning her blouse, stripping it away from her and dropping it on the floor. "Well, I don't know if my story will measure up to your high standards, Ms. Sullivan." He unsnapped her bra and slipped it off her, looking back at her.

"Oh, I'll be the judge of that." Chloe said, taking his shirt and dropping it on the floor next to hers. "After all, I'm the journalist. You're just a billionaire."

"Right." Oliver laughed, kissing her collarbone while his hands glided along her breasts. "Just." Chloe gasped as he nibbled at her neck. She had undone his jeans and paused for him to unbutton hers.

"When I need advice on the stock market, you're my guy." Chloe laughed, rising up on her knees to push her jeans and panties down, loving the expression on Oliver's face. Making him speechless, even for a nanosecond was so worthwhile and that stunned expression was so sexy on him.

"Stock market?" Oliver asked, moving enough to pull down his own pants and then drawing her down onto him, entering her in one quick motion that made them both groan. "I couldn't tell you anything about the stock market right now…"His hands were at her waist, on her hips and he pushed at her, daring her to move again. "This is too great."

"No?" Chloe kissed him. She moved on him, and he looked up at her, his excitement plain, from the conversation and the feel of being so connected to her. "No advice on where I should invest my intern dollars?"

"You are killing me." Oliver said, kissing her hard, grazing her lips with his teeth. "So smart…sexy as hell…I can't stand you." Since almost the beginning, their lovemaking was this way…the mind part as stimulating as the sight of Chloe in any state of dress, as far as Oliver was concerned, and the idea of her moving back to the dorms was not a happy one.

"Stay with me."

Chloe had been moving slowly on him, and she stopped midway up to look at him. "What?"

"Don't go back to the dorm after winter break." Oliver said breathlessly. "Live here."

"Oliver…" Chloe leaned forward and kissed him. "I'd love to…" She moved again and he growled, catching her close and moving so she was under him, gaining control of the situation.

"Stay." Oliver said, and Chloe wrapped her legs around him, grinning. She could feel her self starting to come, it didn't take much sometimes, and she could tell he was not too far behind her. Their eyes locked, and Chloe clung to him, riding the wave of her orgasm and then, feeling that Oliver was close, she whispered, not breaking eye contact what she knew he was waiting to hear.

"Yes. I'll stay." That was all it took. He came as she spoke the words, and he smiled at her, bright as the sun as they sank in.

"Not just saying that?" He kissed her lips gently, pulling up his jeans enough to not trip over them and stripping hers off her completely, dropping them beside her blouse on the floor. "I get you a key made and you live here? Put your name on the mailbox?"

"Yes." Chloe said, "It's insane, but I will."

Oliver picked her up in his arms, and kissed her. "I am the happiest I've ever been in my life right now. Wow." He carried her upstairs, and she giggled when he asked her the next question. "Why?"

"Because I love the landlord, that's why." Chloe told him, when he set her down on her feet in what was now their room. "As much a goofball as he is."

"I love you too, Goldilocks. More every day." Oliver said, brushing her hair from her face. "My house is your house now. You're home, Chloe." He kissed her again, pulling her into his arms. "Welcome Home."

"_On the Fifth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,_

_Five Golden Rings…_

_Four Calling birds, Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtledoves, and a Partridge in a Pear Tree.."_


	14. Sixth Day of Christmas

The Sixth Day of Christmas… 

Chloe and Oliver spent the morning collecting her belongings from the dorm and the ones she hastily dropped at her father's condo at the beginning of winter break, bringing everything back what was now their apartment. By lunchtime, Chloe was happily organizing her wardrobe into half of the room sized walk in closet where Oliver's things seemed to be waiting for the company of hers.

"I knew my needs were small for a reason." Oliver said, dropping the last armload of Chloe's clothes on the bed. "I didn't think a college girl needed so many things."

"I have school clothes, work clothes, going out clothes…oops." Chloe looked at the pile and then up at Oliver, biting her lip. "I have to figure out what I'm wearing to Bruce's party…"

"Chloe, my darling.." Oliver grabbed her. "I love you with all my soul, truly." He looked at the pile of clothes she was sorting, and then led her to the bedroom to examine the pile on the bed. "But I am not going shopping today. Beg, plead, scream…I'm not doing it."

"I don't think I need a shopping trip." Chloe said, smiling. "I'll just have to figure it out as I'm putting stuff away. Besides, regardless of what I wear, clotheswise, I have this gorgeous diamond necklace to wear…" She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "You should have seen your face, though. What a thought…shopping!" She giggled and went back to work. "Thank you for helping me get this all over here."

"Thank me?" Oliver went and leaned on the door, watching her hang her clothes. "Don't be ridiculous, Chloe. I asked you to live here with me. It would have been pretty crappy if I didn't help you move in."

"How many people have you ever lived with before?" Chloe asked, and Oliver shook his head.

"One, I guess." He shrugged. "College. Junior year. Why?"

"Did you help her move?" Chloe asked and Oliver nodded.

"Yep. Right out of her sorority house." Oliver grinned. "She didn't thank me after. We just unpacked and went to the movies." He walked over to Chloe and kissed her. "I like being thanked."

"So, while I am organizing my life, what will you be doing?" Chloe asked, putting her arms around his waist.

"Research." Oliver answered. "I'm looking for that new little place where Lex might be hiding his pet freaks."

"Really?" Chloe looked up at him. "Since when?"

"Ever. I'm not willing to let this go so easily. Bruce has got his feelers out too, I think he's even invited Lex to the New Year's Eve party tomorrow night. Meantime, I've been playing with the satellite cameras, trying to get a read on something, and friends of mine are out looking into it, too. So, my sweet little nosy body, you will have your article on 33.1 yet." He kissed her and Chloe frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't want you doing all the work. I don't want to be handed stories." Chloe said, and Oliver shook his head.

"No, you already have your article. You need proof it exists. That's all I'm doing, getting you your evidence. The rest is up to you. When we shut that place down…"

"We?" Chloe asked, and Oliver kissed her. She looked at him skeptically and he smiled.

"Yes. We. Whomever responds to the call Clark put out earlier this week and then you letting the people know what's been going on. When we shut it down and Lex can't experiment on these people anymore…" Oliver looked up to the ceiling a moment and then back at her. "It'll be a great beginning for you, and for this partnership I'm getting into with Bruce and Clark." Chloe watched Oliver's face as it set into somber lines. "and a perfect ending for Lex's little lab experiment." He kissed her again, and nodded. "I'm going to go get to work."

"Okay." Chloe nodded, waving him away as he left her. "See you later…"

_Kent Farm, Sixth Day of Christmas…._

"No, you jump outward." Diana said, arms folded as she and Clark stood on the roof of the Kent barn. It had stopped snowing in Smallville, the sky was clear and bright with winter sun, and Diana had decided it was time for flying lessons. "Hold your arms at your sides. Be as aerodynamic as possible."

"Right." Clark looked at her with a grin. "Sure." He looked down at the ground around the barn. "The fall won't kill me, but I"ll have a pond sized hole when I land…"

"For someone with your abilities, you are very timid." Diana shook her head and took Clark's hand. "Come on." She rose from the roof, pulling Clark with her. "Let the wind carry you. Just hold my hand for support, not for anything else."

"Diana! Gravity is a law for a reason!" Clark exclaimed, but felt himself being lifted from the roof and then up into the sky with Diana's hand in his. She turned, flying low over the harvested cornfields and then up, pulling Clark along with her. Swallowing his fear of heights, Clark allowed himself to be carried on the wind, Diana's hand in his. Her confidence in him was staggering, especially since they had only just met, but Clark recognized the pull they were feeling toward each other. In some ways, it was very like how he felt about Alicia. Someone that understood what it was like to be different, with abilities she was comfortable using. Unlike Alicia, Diana was very content to let Clark set the pace for their relationship, strong enough to be independent and that made her extremely attractive, in addition to her how physically beautiful she was.

"Gravity is not a law for us. We are not bound by the laws of physics that keep humankind on the ground." Diana said, smiling as they flew over the empty, snow covered fields. "If only you would try, Clark! Look at the world that lies before you!" She gestured with her free hand. "Think of what you could do!"

"I could try not to fall." Clark said dryly, and Diana laughed, gaining altitude and moving closer, her arm around his waist. "That's my first goal." She continued to gain altitude, not relaxing her grip at all.

"Are you truly afraid, Clark?" She asked as they broke through the white clouds. "If you are, I'll bring you back down."

"No." Clark said, feeling gravity lose it's hold on him. "I can't believe this. It's amazing."

"Believe it." Diana let go of his waist. "You're doing it!" She stayed nearby, just as if she had been teaching him to ride a bike, but Clark was indeed flying on his own, catching his hand if he seemed unsteady. Diana smiled as Clark willed himself to soar past her, faster and faster. She sped up, and caught his hand again. "Be careful, Clark. Icarus was excited his first time flying too."

"He had wings of wax and feathers." Clark said, "The sun won't melt us, Diana." He let the air rush around him, feeling freer than he'd ever felt in his life. He turned to smile at her. "Are you afraid now?"

"No." Diana grinned. "I just don't want to you to overdo your first flight, that's all. We'll head back. I want to work on your take offs. I boosted you, like a plane under the space shuttle, but you need to be able to do that on your own." Turning back to Earth, Diana held out her hand. "We're going to see how good you are at landing now." Clark nodded, taking her hand again, and together they glided back to the Kent farm, landing just behind the barn. Diana turned to Clark and smiled. "You did it! Well done!"

"You did it." Clark said, taking her hands in his. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"You will." She nodded, sure of him, but taking her hands away from his. "I feel foolish...holding hands with you. You are a god…" A soft blush deepened her already rosy cheeks.

"I'm not a god at all." Clark stepped closer and rested his hands on Diana's waist. "I'm a Kansas farmer who met someone who believed he could fly. A princess, as a matter of fact." He kissed her softly, and then looked into her eyes. "I'll never forget that, Diana."

"Neither will I." She smiled at him, her eyes nearly level with his, and Clark kissed her again, her arms sliding around his shoulders as if they were meant to be there.

_Metropolis, Same Night…._

When Chloe finished unpacking her clothes, she went downstairs, and found Oliver in the living room, working on his laptop. He was studying something pretty intently and didn't seem hear her come into the room.

"Done." Chloe said, and Oliver looked up, smiling. "I've officially invaded your space."

"Good." Oliver shut his computer and set it aside, holding out his arms for her. "Come invade my personal space now." She smiled and went to him, curling up in his embrace. "Sorry about earlier."

"What for?" Chloe looked up at him. "I wasn't offended, Oliver."

"That's good. I don't want you to think I'm feeding you stories, either. Our interests in 33.1 are overlapping now, and if there's a story to be gotten out of it, I want you to be the one to write it." Oliver kissed the top of her head. "There's something else."

"What?" Chloe said, and Oliver handed her the heavy platinum ring and chain Lois had snatched off his neck the first time Green Arrow had appeared in Metropolis. "The ring."

"Yes." Oliver nodded. "My father's wedding ring. I did always wear it. Lois being around so much made it kind of hard. I don't expect you to wear it for the same reasons, but I want you to hold on to it. Just in case."

"Oliver." Chloe shook her head, but clutched the ring in her hands, feeling a little like Frodo Baggins with the One Ring. "Just in case of what?"

"When we finally find the new location of 33.1, it could be dangerous, and I don't know what might happen. Maybe I'm being melodramatic, but I want you to have this, and know that you'll be taken care of by my estate…"

"Oliver..." Chloe hugged him. "Don't talk like that. It's not your responsibility to worry about me like that."

"I can't help it." He sighed, tightening his grip on her. "In a very short amount of time, you've gotten closer to me than anyone really has been in ages. Worrying about what will happen to you if something happens to me is just comes with the territory."

"Then, let's not think about it any more." Chloe said, sliding up into his lap to cuddle closer. "We're together now. You're safe and I'm here." She looked around and saw the two boxes from the bakery on the table. "When did those get here?"

"About ten minutes after I came back downstairs." Oliver said, leaning back to look over at the table. "You were busy and I was morose."

"Don't be. You don't brood well." Chloe smiled, and Oliver grinned. "There, that's better. Leave the mopey behavior to Clark and Bruce. Bruce is quite the brooder, isn't he? I noticed when he was playing chess yesterday."

"He's always been that way." Oliver said, feeling a better than he had all afternoon. "Come on, my true love, let's go see what I gave to you today."

"Six geese a-laying, I guess." Chloe got up, and pulled Oliver up too. "I can't imagine."

They walked to the table, and Chloe opened the first box. Three grey geese, sitting on nests of spun sugar looked up at her. "Look, Oliver, they're like cupcakes." She took them from the box. "They're smaller than the French Hens, too."

"Thank goodness for that. These must be the other three." He opened the box and looked in. "Yep, three more. They're cute. I wonder what kind of cake they are?"

"Well, my true love…" Chloe turned and kissed him. "Help yourself. I'm going to seriously need to make a New Years Resolution or two tomorrow." She put her hands on her hips.

"Nah." Oliver hugged her. "You're perfect. Besides, if you're feeling like you've over done it this Christmas, just remember how much you've been burning off." He slid his hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "No personal trainer could have worked you like I have." He squeezed her butt, and Chloe laughed.

"Right. That's why you're up at five every day working out for two hours." Chloe kissed him on the chin.

"No. If I were just Oliver Queen, billionaire, I'd work out an hour a day. The extra hour is for my night job." Oliver looked at his watch over Chloe's shoulder. "Speaking of which, I'm going to have to get going. Metropolis is going to be unprotected tomorrow night, with Clark and I at Bruce's party…it's my turn tonight."

"Oh." Chloe nodded. "I'll wait up."

"I'm counting on that." Oliver smiled down at her. "I have time for dinner, regardless. Want to go out? We should celebrate our new status." Oliver took the ring on it's chain that Chloe was still holding and looped the chain around her neck. "I feel like we're going steady…" He grinned and she laughed, as the ring slid between her breasts, a circle of precious metal against her heart, representing promises they weren't ready to make yet, but seemed suddenly to not be so far-fetched. Chloe liked the idea of dreaming about a future with Oliver. It was soon, of course, but unlike her years of dreaming about Clark, seeing her life with Oliver ahead of her was easy.

"Just come home safe." Chloe kissed him. "Dinner sounds great. Let's go. The sooner we go and get back, the sooner you're home for the night."

Later, after stopping a robbery and preventing a young woman from being attacked, Oliver rode his motorcycle through Centennial Park, making a last round for the night. It was nearly two, and he doubted Bruce or Clark would fault him for packing it in. He rounded the bend on the park road, near where he'd exit to go home, and looked up. A large dark, batlike shape dropped down silently in front of him.

"Isn't it a bit cold out for you?" Batman said, and Green Arrow nodded.

"Yeah, well, I was busy, saving people, so you know, it's easy to stay warm. What about you? Not your turn."

"I didn't know there was a set schedule." Batman nodded. "You look like you were on your way home."

"I am." Oliver said. "You?"

"No, just out. Not all of us have pretty blondes waiting for us." Batman said and Oliver grinned. "Pretty blondes who could teach you about protecting your king, now that I think of it."

"You could fix that, you know. Guy like you, tall, mysterious, and dark? Chicks dig that." Oliver revved his motorcycle. "Night, Bruce."

Batman coughed and then a smile briefly softened the austere cowl that masked the rest of his face. "Night, Oliver."

Oliver sped off and was home in no time. He found Chloe in the little room he'd initially set up as a den of sorts but never used. She was sitting on the floor, leafing through files of old articles.

"Hey, anyone need a hero?" Oliver asked, padding into the room on bare feet and sitting down beside Chloe. "What's this?"

"My articles from the Torch, my high school newspaper." She looked up and smiled. "Wondering how many of these people might be in Lex's hands right now. Possibly because of me." Her smile faded a little. "I've not given it a whole lot of thought until now."

"You were a high school kid." Oliver shook his head, taking the folder and looking at the articles. "An extremely talented high school kid. Either way, if they are in 33.1 or whatever it's called now, you didn't put them there. Lex did. You may have unearthed them, or reported what they were doing, but in the end, Lex capitalized on that. He didn't have to, but he did." Oliver put the file down and hugged Chloe. "You'll be the one that blows the whistle, and helps those people have a chance at justice. That's a big deal, Chloe."

"I know. I guess your mood earlier was contagious." Chloe sighed, leaning against him. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too. Bruce says hi, by the way. Mentioned you could teach me how to protect my king better." Oliver kissed her and helped her stand.

"You saw him." She clutched Oliver's arm. "He's the Batman, right?"

"Oh yeah." Oliver grinned. "Mentioning you that specifically was his way of telling me without directly telling me."

"So neat." Chloe said, amazed. "Does he have, I mean, is he like Clark?"

"No." Oliver answered, and then shrugged. "He's normal." He put his arm around her as they left the room, turning off the light. "Any geese left?"

"Ha ha." Chloe pinched him. "Yes. All of them. I was waiting for you."

"Ouch." Oliver said, pinching her behind in retaliation, laughing when Chloe squealed in protest. "What? You need five more…I'm supposed to give you six geese…"

Chloe laughed, dodging away from Oliver. "Catch me first."

"When I catch you, it's more than just six 'geese"." Chloe backed away, a wicked little grin on her face. Oliver shook his head and grinned. "Okay, you asked for it." Chloe shrieked and ran, darting up the stairs, and Oliver went after her, quickly shutting off the lights. It was good to be home, he thought, and when he opened their bedroom door to see Chloe waiting for him, her flannel pajamas making a trail to the bed, he laughed, leaping for her. It was very definitely good to be home.

"_On the Sixth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,_

_Six Geese a laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, _

_Three French Hens, Two Turtledoves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree…"_


	15. New Year's Eve

_New Year's Eve….The Seventh Day of to Midnight…11.5 hours.._

"What about this?" Lois held up a red satin bustier and Chloe wrinkled her nose. "Too much?"

"Um, yeah…" Chloe grinned. "A little." While she hadn't planned on shopping, Chloe was glad to go with Lois, armed with her Christmas gifts from her father and her Uncle Sam. "It's a nice feeling to be out and know I could buy something for myself without worrying…"

"Oliver set you up?" Lois asked, eyebrow arched. She laughed at Chloe's sour expression. "I'm teasing. You aren't that way. And neither is Oliver."

"Thanks." Chloe pulled a cream lace dress from the rack. "What about this?"

"Ooh." Lois eyed it, and then smiled. "It's perfect for you." Lois' eyes widened. "You have to buy this."

"White? Lois, I'll look like I'm going to a costume party." Chloe frowned. "I don't want to look bride-y."

"Don't be ridiculous." Lois said, holding the dress up to Chloe's shoulders, studying the length. "That dress LOOKS see through. No bride in her right mind would wear that. Besides, with those cream suede pumps we saw in the shoe department, and you'll look like an angel."

Chloe took the dress. "Okay. You sold me. So, what about you?"

"I don't know…" Lois pushed hangers on the rack, pouting. "I wonder what Diana is wearing…"

"Diana? I don't know." Chloe shrugged. "She could wear a paper bag and look great."

"I wish she'd wear one over her head." Lois snarked, and Chloe giggled. "How about this?" Lois pulled a narrow, knitted black dress. "I'll have to not breathe all night, but…"

"I can get a can of black paint and paint something on you, too. Put that back." Chloe shook her head. "Lois, what about this?" Chloe pulled the deep blue dress from the rack, and held it up. "It's really pretty." The iolite colored silk seemed to glow richly in the store lights.

"Really?" Lois frowned, and then grinned. "It is kind of hot…."

"Bingo." Chloe handed her cousin the silk dress. "Let's get out of here."

Lois took the dress and grinned. "Hey, it's a party. I want to show off a little."

Chloe laughed. "Or a lot…" Lois turned, ready to make a comment and then laughed too.

"What the hell? I'm only young once. Might as well enjoy it." Lois said, winking at Chloe. "Let's go find those shoes."

With Chloe out shopping, Oliver went down to his office to look over some satellite images he'd gotten, possible locations for Lex's new area 33.1. He looked at the printed out images, and then at the map, shaking his head.

"You realize that you're almost making windmills into giants." Bruce Wayne stood in the doorway, his dark eyes inscrutable, and Oliver looked up. "Don Quixote didn't have the best life."

"You're almost as intimidating during the day as you are in that getup you wear at night, Bruce." Oliver smiled. "What brings you here?"

"We never sat down and discussed particulars. Last night, when you mentioned taking turns, it occurred to me." Bruce took off his coat and draped it carefully over a chair. "You want Lex to come clean about this 33.1. He's not going to."

"I don't want him to confess, Bruce." Oliver put the pictures down. "I want to shut him down. Period."

"Never happen." Bruce shook his head. "Oliver. You know Lex as well as I do. If anyone knows anything about not keeping all his eggs in one basket, it's Lex. I'm willing to bet the seeds for this project of his are all over the country. Close one down, another lab will open elsewhere."

"Then we shut those down too." Oliver frowned. "I don't understand you, Bruce, whose side are you on?"

"Oh, I'm on your side, and I agree with you. I'll do what I can to stop Lex at every turn, believe me. But, did it ever occur to you that Lex isn't our fight?" Bruce looked at Oliver across the desk. "Right now, there's a guy on a farm two counties over who knows more about Lex Luthor and how he does business than either of us. Why isn't he looking over maps and aerial photography?"

Oliver shrugged. "What Clark actually knows about Lex, he hasn't shared with me, Bruce. I agree, I think he should be doing more too. Clark and I have gone back and forth on this. He's moving at his own pace."

"Which should be faster than light, if I've calculated correctly." Bruce said, dryly. "He should also be able to fly, be super strong and a host of other things that you and I couldn't begin to imagine being able to do."

"What the hell are you talking about? Fly? Clark?" Oliver laughed, thinking about the times he'd wondered that very thing, watching Clark leap to the top of a building as easily as Oliver would have jumped over a puddle. "Have you been drinking?

Bruce nodded. "It sounds crazy. What do you know about Virgil Swann?"

"The astrophysicist? His work helped get the satellite technology I've got get off the ground." Oliver sat down and gestured for Bruce to do the same. "I have a feeling I'm going to find out more, though."

Bruce nodded, sitting. "You are. Dr. Swann had another project going, one pertaining to extraterrestrial life."

Oliver grinned. "Well, naturally. You don't spend years developing theories and technology like Dr. Swann did without a really good reason."

"He found it." Bruce said, seriously. "Years later, when no real contact could be made. It was just signals, bouncing around in space. But, what Virgil found out was that the signals were messages for an alien already here."

"How do you know all this?" Oliver asked. "And what does it have to do with Clark?"

"You've been his friend and you've not even considered this?" Bruce asked in reply. "I have Dr. Swann's research. All of it. I had to fight Lionel Luthor for it, but I won. It's taken time to pick it all apart, and there are holes, but I've figured out this much: There was one survivor, from a planet called Krypton, I believe, and that survivor lives in Smallville."

Oliver sat back, staring at Bruce incredulously. "Clark?"

"If Dr. Swann was right." Bruce nodded. "And as to why I think Clark knows enough about Lex? Who do you think kept our friend Alexander from drowning the first week the Luthors moved to Smallville?"

"Clark." Oliver shook his head. "So?"

"They were good friends for a long time." Bruce said. "Chloe never told you any of this? Lois is quite informative, without realizing it."

"No. If Clark trusted Chloe with this, she'd never tell me unless he told her it was okay." Oliver grinned. "And Lois doesn't even suspect this, that I know for a fact."

"No, she doesn't, she's got an idea that Clark might be the Green Arrow, surprisingly enough. As it is, there's been enough people affected by the radiation from the Kryptonite meteors in that area that Clark's abilities, if noticed, were probably just dismissed as one more weird thing in Smallville. One more kid who got dealt a hand by fate and actually came out okay. Chloe's articles are full of the kids that didn't make out okay."

Oliver stood. "Chloe's articles? Those were from their high school newspaper. How long have you been researching this, Bruce?"

"Years." Bruce stood. "You always were impetuous, Ollie. Always reckess. You're involved with the best friend of the single most powerful living being on the planet and you didn't even know it. At least Chloe will know your interest in her was genuine." He smiled, genuinely amused. "Now, ask me again why Clark, above all others, is the one that needs to keep Lex in check."

"Holy shit." Oliver blinked, processing everything Bruce had just said. "He'd be able to keep an eye on Lex all the time."

"Exactly. And still have energy left to be involved in helping other places. Like in Star City, for example. How long will Hal Jordan be able to handle things alone?" Bruce asked, concerned. "You're building a life here."

"Never mind Star City." Oliver replied, crisply. "Who is minding your store, Bruce? Or is that body armor of yours motorized?"

"I've got help." Bruce acknowledged with a solemn nod. "But I'm not putting down roots here in Metropolis, either. Next week at this time, I'm home." He looked at his watch. "I'm going to go. But, to sum up, Oliver, we need to work together. Those of us who have the will to do, and are driven by that." Bruce nodded at Oliver, who folded his arms over his chest, head cocked to the side, listening. "And those like Clark."

"Those like Clark?" Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Diana? Is she like him?"

"It would be fascinating if they were the last two of their kind." Bruce said, one eyebrow raised over a dark eye. "They'd be ruling the world in no time. No. Diana is something entirely different, but it comes back to the same thing. Unlike Clark, Diana is already making inroads toward her destiny." He walked around the chair and picked up his coat.

"Don't make an issue of this with Chloe, Oliver. If she's promised Clark to keep this a secret, she's had no choice."

"I won't." Oliver nodded. "See you tonight."

"Yes. Any time after eight." Bruce smiled again and left Oliver alone, studying down at the aerial pictures of 33.1. When Oliver heard Bruce get on the elevator, he cleared his throat.

"Come on out, Clark. I know you're there."

"I was here the whole time. Besides, if I move at the speed of Light, how did you know?" Clark asked archly and Oliver looked up at him, expressionless.

"You're kidding, right? The same way I know how you get past my security. I actually pay attention, - there was a breeze just after Bruce came in that didn't come from the heat. That kicked on ten seconds later." Oliver shook his head. "I can play dumb with Bruce, but holy shit, Clark. I guarantee you Bruce knew you were here too. He's been researching you for years."

"Great, another one." Clark replied, rolling his eyes. "I should be used to it by now. Lex made it a hobby."

"You're probably why 33.1 was invented." Oliver laughed. "How much does Chloe know?"

"All of it." Clark defended Chloe immediately. "Bruce is right, I asked her…."

"I understand." Oliver replied. "I'm not mad. I just don't want to get diarrhea of the mouth and say too much to her if she doesn't know."

"It's safe. I'll tell her you know." Clark looked out the window. "Diana, though."

"That Bruce knows about her?" Oliver asked. "Why are you surprised?"

"It's not that I'm surprised." Clark said quietly. "He was lying."

"Bruce doesn't lie." Oliver replied, looking at Clark. "What makes you think so?"

"About it being interesting if Diana was Kryptonian. He's glad she's not." Clark stared out the window. "I had hoped she was. She told me her history, but somewhere in my mind I really thought maybe she was, like me…"

"Clark?" Oliver put a hand on his shoulder. "I have no idea how you must feel. I can only tell you that I know it's hard being the last of your family…the only one left to carry any kind of history into the next generation." He didn't finish his thought because it struck him how easily NOT being the only one of his family could be arranged. Marriage, children, and suddenly the Queen Family could be a small army. "I'm sorry, Clark."

"It's like that to the thousandth power." Clark nodded, looking at Oliver sadly. "Thanks for trying, though. I came here to tell you I heard from A.C. and Bart. They're on their way. A.C. will be here tomorrow, and Bart should be here tonight. I'm going to call Bruce later and ask him if it's okay for me to have Bart tag along. He needs supervision."

Oliver nodded. "Great. I'll arrange a place for them all to crash."

"Good. I'd better go." Clark walked to the door, slow, plodding steps that made Oliver grin in spite of himself. "I'll see you tonight." Clark walked through the open door and onto the elevator.

"Yes." Oliver looked back down at his desk, and shook his head. Laughing, Oliver left his office, and shut the lights behind him. "He can freaking fly and he walks like he's made of bricks."

New Year's Eve – Countdown to Midnight – 5 hours…… 

Later, Oliver waited for Chloe in the living room, reading "Les Miserables" and wondering whom Clark would most identify with, Javert or Valjean when he heard Chloe on the stairs. He mentally held his place and held his breath, as her heels clicked on the polished concrete floor. Chloe cleared her throat, and Oliver looked up, his eyes wide. She grinned, turning, the lined lace skirt of her dress floating over her ankles. The dress itself was simple enough, off the shoulder with long flared sleeves and closely fitted, until it spilled over her hips in elegant folds. The illusion, that you could see through to her skin, was perfect, and completely sophisticated enough for the party they were going to. Chloe had pulled her hair up, and her only jewelry was the antique looking diamond necklace Oliver had given her.

"Wow." He put his book down, completely forgetting to mark the place with a piece of paper. Grinning, Oliver nodded. "Wow. I thought you looked beautiful in green, but wow."

"Really?" Chloe looked up, slightly self conscious, her hand rising to the necklace he'd given her for Christmas nervously. "I told Lois I didn't want to look bridal."

"No." Oliver shook his head, loving how the lace dress hugged her perfectly, the skirt whispering around her ankles. "You look like you're ready to dance."

"I am." Chloe smiled, holding out her hands to him. "You look all kinds of awesome too."

"Ah, I'd rather be home in sweats watching the game with you." Oliver grinned, kissing her gently. "Well, this is it, the end of the holidays. Tomorrow is football, and taking down the tree."

"I know." Chloe pouted a little and then moved into his arms. "Hard to believe."

"Best Christmas of my life. Except for the year I got my first two wheeler…" Oliver said, casting his eyes up at the ceiling. "Best bike ever."

"I could hardly compete with that." Chloe laughed, pretending to think about it. "Let me guess, was it green?"

"Why yes, yes it was." Oliver nodded thoughtfully. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Chloe laughed, and then spotted the large boxes from the bakery. "You didn't call me down again!"

"You were getting ready." Oliver laughed, walking with her to the table. "They delivered the one for tomorrow, also. But, the boxes are marked, so no funny business."

"Okay." Chloe grinned, reaching for the 7th day of Christmas box. She hesitated and looked up at Oliver. "You okay?"

"Open your box." Oliver grinned, and Chloe laughed, opening the box. Seven sugar swans sailed on a pool of what had to be poured sugar, tinted in swirling shades of blue. On the pool, was a small sky blue box. "What's this?"

"Extra credit." Oliver shrugged. "Open it." Chloe shook her head and Oliver laughed. "It's not going to bite you, Chloe."

"What is it?" she asked again, and Oliver took the box out and opened it. A pair of diamond earrings, matching her necklace were revealed, and Chloe laughed, sighing with relief. "They're gorgeous!"

"And thankfully not a ring. You are too much." Oliver kissed her, chuckling at her reaction. "Be glad of me, Sullivan. I'm the only person in the world that would take your relief completely the right way."

Chloe looked up at Oliver, eyes wide. "Oh, Oliver …I love you so much…I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be." He shook his head. "What we have here is enough for me right now. I'm not going to push for more. It's already more than I could have ever imagined, so…" Oliver kissed her softly again. "I love you, Chloe. I could offer you a thousand rings and it wouldn't come close to showing you how much. So, no worries. " He handed her the box. "The New Years Eve present was a thing my parents did. Well, Dad used to. He said, that on New Years, he'd give Mom the LAST thing she's expect, and it usually was. And, no, he didn't propose on New Years Eve." He looked in Chloe's eyes as she put the earrings on.

"I was wondering." Chloe smiled and, finished with the earrings, looked up. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Oliver kissed her, smiling. "And don't worry, when I'm ready to propose, you'll never know."

"Right, because I was totally expecting diamond earrings on New Years Eve." Chloe laughed, picking up her purse and the deep green wool wrap that had been one of Oliver's Christmas presents to her. "Tomorrow? Is there a present for the first day of the New Year?"

"Um, no." Oliver laughed. "But, we can start a new tradition. I like it, actually, because then if I screw up on Valentine's Day, you still will have the New Year's Day present to bail me out of trouble…"

Chloe smiled at him, making a small pout. "I think I can cut you some slack on Valentines Day without a present tomorrow." She took his hand, and he brought hers to his lips. Their eyes locked and Chloe grinned at the butterflies she felt. "Besides, I can always take it out in trade…" Her voice went soft and the answering gleam in Oliver's eyes was all Chloe needed to see that he felt the same way.

"True." Oliver nodded, all business. "We can stay home and negotiate those trades, if you want." Chloe laughed, and pulled him toward the door. "There's no harm in asking, you know..."

New Year's Eve – Metropolis Plaza Hotel… 

One thing Metropolis society would be able to say of Bruce Wayne when he returned to Gotham City was that his New Year's Eve party was the highlight of the year. However, while Bruce Wayne made the rounds amongst his guests, Lois Lane on his arm, one guest was not enjoying themselves at all. Clark Kent was absolutely miserable. The party was already in full swing, and Clark was nervous.

"You look wonderful, honey." Martha Kent smiled her approval at Clark, who was fidgeting with his tie. "What a lovely party" Martha had been surrounded from the minute she arrived by people, a popular, romantic figure in the state Senate, and finally, had come back to be with Clark. She sipped her drink and smiled at her son. "Will Diana be here?"

"Yes, I think so." Clark nodded, checking the doorway again. Aside from babysitting Bart, who was currently talking to two young women who might have been models, Clark was wondering if Diana would show up at the party at all. They had fought this afternoon about Diana keeping her association with Bruce a secret, not parting on the best possible note. And, then there was Lois, absolutely beautiful in violet blue silk, and casting dark, life threatening looks in Clark's direction. All things considered, Clark wondered if it would have been better to stay home alone this year. Clark scanned the room, and spotted Chloe and Oliver. Chloe was talking to a man who looked vaguely familiar, and then when he raised his glass, Clark recognized him. Perry White. Clark stood and made his way over to where his friends were, hoping that by being occupied, neither Diana nor Lois would know how miserable he was. He greeted Chloe with a kiss on the cheek and Oliver with a quick handshake, and then turned to Perry White.

"Look at you!" Perry White said, holding out a hand, before Clark could speak. "Good to see you, kid."

"Mr. White." Clark shook Perry's hand. "Bruce Wayne's party can't possibly be X-styles material."

"No, nothing like that." Perry said, sipping his drink, which Clark was glad to see was simply soda water and lime. "I'm City Editor at the Metropolis Journal now. Worked my way back up into the bigs since you've seen me, kid. "

"Really?" Clark smiled. "That's great, Mr. White."

"Yeah. Clean and sober, too. Can't have too many tractors fall out of the sky to make an impression." He looked at Oliver Queen with a sharp eye. "Not that you'd need to worry about that."

"No." Oliver smiled politely, his eyes darting to Chloe. "I guess not."

"I can see you have close connections at the Daily Planet, Mr. Queen." Perry smirked at Chloe. "But I hope you'll be giving the Metropolis Journal a chance to interview you, too. Our business section…"

"I read it every day." Oliver said, taking Chloe's hand. "If you'll excuse us, Mr. White, I really would like to dance with my connection at the Daily Planet." Chloe shrugged a little and let Oliver lead her to the dance floor.

"Of course, of course." Perry nodded, sipping his soda water and turning to Clark. "I haven't noticed any ordinary articles about new fire hydrants with your byline on them, Clark. Did you give up journalism?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." Clark smiled. "Since Dad died, I've really not spent much time in school…" Clark shrugged and Perry nodded again, the older man's quick and observant eyes darting to the entrance of the ballroom.

"Well, if you've been busy with her, I'll forgive you." Perry gestured at the doorway. Diana Prince stood there at the top of the steps into the ballroom, like a vision from a fairy tale. "She's been staring at you so hard I felt it. Better go to her, kid." Perry clapped Clark on the shoulder. "Come see me at the Journal if you decide to get yourself back into the newspaper business. You can learn it the old fashioned way, from the ground up. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Mr. White." Clark shook Perry's hand and walked to Diana. He walked up the few steps and smiled. "Hi." She placed a finger on his lips gently before he could say any more.

"Clark, before you say anything, I want to tell you that I'm sorry. Bruce was hoping I could encourage you somehow, having abilities myself. It's no excuse, I know. But, meeting you at the museum was a happy accident." Diana said softly, her regal appearance completely undiminished by her regretful expression. "I should have been honest with you, Clark. I despise lying so much. To have hurt you…" She smiled at him sadly. "I am sorry."

Clark kissed her hand. "Let's forget it, okay? I had no business being upset with you. I've been in similar situations myself and I should have been more understanding." Diana's smile brightened. "I hope you'll forgive me for being so judgmental and jumping to conclusions."

Diana nodded, blushing at the softness of Clark's lips on her hand. "There is nothing to forgive, Clark. You only acted as you did because I was not entirely honest." She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "But, if it matters, this afternoon was one of the worst in my life. Never have I been so ashamed."

"Let's not think about this afternoon anymore." Clark told her as they walked down the steps, Diana holding on to Clark's arm. "I'm just glad you're here. You look like a," Clark grinned. " A princess. For lack of a better word."

"Oh." She blushed. "I brought this gown with me from home. Too much?" She looked up at him, her dark hair pulled away from her face and cascading down her back in a river of curls, her coral colored gown making her appear to shine with her own light.

"No. It's perfect." Clark looked out at the dance floor. "I'm not very good, and I've been told that I step on toes too much, but do you want to dance?" He smiled at her hopefully.

Diana's answering smile was wide. "We could pretend to be flying. And then you couldn't step on my toes."

"That's an idea." Clark said and Diana laughed. "So?" He looked toward the dance floor and then back at her. "Willing to risk it?"

"I'd love to." Diana nodded, and together they glided on to the dance floor, turning heads as they made their way around the dance floor, unaware of anyone else in the room.

Lana made her way to where Chloe and Lois were, waving. "You both look amazing. What a wonderful party!"

"Where's your worse half?" Lois asked, ignoring Chloe's elbow in her side. Lana smiled indulgently, and nodded toward where Lex was talking to the Mayor of Metropolis.

"The mayor is helping set up outreach centers for the illegal immigrants here in Metropolis. Luthorcorp is providing the funding for them." Lana said. "It's really exciting."

"That's great, Lana." Chloe replied, sipping her drink. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm okay." Lana sighed, and Lois peered at her, studying the smaller brunette. "Tired all the time."

"Yeah." Lois frowned. "Are you sure you're okay? You're very pale."

"Well, with a wedding to plan." Lana offered her left hand to her friends to show them the ring Lex had given her. "And everything else, it's hard not to be tired. That's all it really is." She smiled brightly, but Chloe felt something was off with Lana, especially after being her friend for so long. It was more than the wedding, or the pregnancy, too.

"Look at that." Lois shook her head. "You could choke a pig with that ring."

"Chloe, stop looking at me like that." Lana laughed. "It hurts."

"Oh, sorry." Chloe blinked. "I just…." She stopped herself as Lex and the Mayor were joined by Bruce and Oliver. "If this is what you want, Lana, I'm very happy for you." She smiled, squeezing Lana's hand without looking at the ring. The mayor had left them, and Lex, Bruce and Oliver were standing in a small group, talking.

"Lois, Lex was telling me that Bruce Wayne went to Excelsior with him. Did you meet him at the reunion? I don't remember hearing he was there." Lana asked, and Lois shook her head.

"No, I met him here. He didn't go to the reunion." Lois replied, her eyes going to the odd trio on the other side of the room, too. "I guess that's why they all look so cozy right now."

Her eye fell on Clark and Diana and she shook her head. "I wish they'd play something fast…I really want to dance and this slow, romantic music is killing me."

"Well, well, well. This is familiar. Two of the Three Musketeers. Athos and Aramis. I see D'Artagnan over there." He looked over at where Clark and Diana were dancing. "Sadly, no Porthos, though. Who was the third wheel in this little cadre back at school? John Irons, right?" Lex remarked, politely snide. "Almost brings back memories of the dances at Excelsior."

"I wouldn't say that, Lex." Oliver folded his arms over his chest, grinning. "After all, you're here."

"With a date." Bruce finished. "You weren't much of a dater in school. I guess that's changed for you."

Lex nodded, a smile flicking over his face briefly. "It's been a long time, Bruce. What brings you back to Metropolis?"

"Oliver and I have a project we want to work on together." Bruce answered. "His satellite technology outstrips mine, surprisingly. Wayne Telecom could only benefit from such a partnership."

"I see." Lex turned to Oliver. "So, in league with each other? Interesting. I had heard your satellites were the only ones not affected on Dark Thursday, Oliver. That's quite an accomplishment..."

"Aw." Oliver managed to look modest. "I say it was just dumb luck. I'm not going to argue with the increased revenues my company will get from working with Bruce, though."

"So, it's a love story all around then." Lex said, narrowing his eyes in the direction of Chloe, Lois and Lana. "Good business, good friends, even to sharing girlfriends…both of whom look exceptional tonight." He nodded appreciatively. "Chloe's sense of style was always, unique. And Lois can certainly fill out a dress."

Bruce darted a warning look at Oliver, whose hand had tightened into a fist at his side. "Absolutely, Lex. The best kinds of business relationships are built on trust. Just like friendships, and romances, I suppose. After all, I'm sure Lana trusts you. She'd have to, to agree to marry you."

Lex nodded. "Nothing has been announced yet, of course, but yes. Just like there's not even been a peep on Wall Street about this project of yours. I can't believe it's been so under the radar."

Oliver's reply was quick. "It's not Street ready, that's why. When it is, you'll know about it."

The women were headed in their direction, and Oliver looked at his watch. "It's almost midnight. Excuse me, gentlemen. Angel approaching with my name on her." He left them, taking Chloe's hand and immediately leading her onto the dance floor. Their blonde heads were close together, and Lex noticed Chloe's hazel eyes dart quickly in his direction before she laughed out loud, leaning into Oliver and resting her face on his arm as they began to dance.

"You must be the famous Bruce Wayne." Lana said when she and Lois reached Bruce and Lex. "Lois has been filling me in."

"Only the nice things." Lois said, laughing and Bruce nodded. "That's all I know, anyway."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Lang. Congratulations on your engagement. I could tell you that Lex doesn't deserve you, but I doubt you'd take me seriously." Bruce took Lana's hand, and she smiled up at him, charmed.

"I wouldn't." She replied and Bruce nodded. "But since you're here, I'd love to talk to you about…"

"I got your letter about the illegal immigrant project. I'd love to talk to you about it before I leave, Lana. Unfortunately, right now, it's almost midnight and I am the host…" He turned to Lois. "Ready to ring in the New Year?"

"You bet." Lois said, taking Bruce's offered hand. "See you later, Lana. Lex." They walked away toward the bandstand, and Lana sighed, watching them go.

"You looked engrossed in whatever you all were talking about, Lex." Lana remarked as Lex led her to the dance floor.

"Just reliving wonderful memories of Excelsior with Bruce." Lex replied simply. "Nothing that remarkable." Lana nodded slowly, deciding to let Lex share more with her about it when he was ready. Pushing him to tell her now would only make his dark mood worse.

Clark had led Diana out into the garden surrounding the ballroom. Bart had gone back to the suite Oliver had arranged for the teen and the arriving A.C. Babysitting duties over, Clark could feel himself relax, and being with Diana was quickly becoming his favorite way to do that. It was nice knowing that he couldn't hurt her if he touched her slightly too hard or squeezed her just a little too much. The night was quiet, and the stars were shining, clear, blue and sharp in the blue-black sky, perfect for what Clark planned to do.

"There." Clark pointed to a star that seemed to be faintly greener than the rest. "That was Krypton."

"How strange, to be able to see where your birthplace was, and not be able to reach it." Diana sighed. She walked to the wall of the garden and turned around. "How strange to live in a city that hides it's beauty behind tall brick walls."

"It's private property." Clark said, and Diana nodded, and then cocked her head, listening. Clark did as well, frowning. "That's a bank alarm. I should go."

"I'll go with you." Diana nodded, and as the midnight countdown began, Clark and Diana flew from the hotel garden to investigate the alarm, leaving the party behind.

"So, tell me the plan again?" Oliver asked, and Chloe smiled. "When are we leaving?"

"Ten minutes AFTER midnight. Time for one more dance. We say goodbye, and we're home by 12:45." Chloe rested her head against his chest and let Oliver lead them around the dance floor again. "I love dancing with you. Clark always steps on my toes."

"Ah, well." Oliver smiled down into her hair. "I had to learn how. It was required torture. I wanted to be playing baseball."

"My toes are grateful to not be tortured now." Chloe looked up at him again. "I'm sure you didn't lack for baseball time."

"The windows at Howard Hill were replaced with great frequency, yes." He smiled as the music ended and the countdown to midnight began. Oliver leaned down and kissed Chloe softly, lingering just a breath away from her. "Last kiss of the old year." His lips touched hers again. "I love you, Chloe. I'm happier than I've been in a very long time. That's because of you."

"I love you too." Chloe whispered, returning his kiss gently. "Do you believe in magic now?"

The room erupted in cheers as the clocks struck midnight, and Oliver grabbed Chloe and kissed her deeply, both of them forgetting the others around them. When the kiss broke, Oliver smiled at her.

"I believe in magic now, because I believe in you, Chloe. Don't ever forget that." He smiled down at her. "You make the magic happen."

"Wow." Clark said, as Diana wrapped the shining rope she'd unfurled from a pocket hidden in the folds of her skirt. The three would be bank robbers were subdued, and Clark had called 911. "I've never seen anything like that in my life."

Diana tossed back her dark hair, which had fallen out of it's elaborate style as they had flown to intercept the bank robbers. "I am a warrior born. It's no different than you working your farm, I guess."

The bells and horns honking in the distance made them both look at each other and laugh. "It's midnight." Clark said, a little sadly. "We missed it."

"Hmm." Diana thought about this. "That clock is slow, then, so it's not midnight right here yet." She pointed to the clock outside the bank that was just shy of the hour. "We still have a minute or two."

"In that case." Clark took her hand and led her to a deep doorway. He kissed her and then smiled as the clock ticked to midnight. "Happy New Year, Diana." They kissed again, a kiss full of the adrenaline of their little adventure, and the built up emotion of the day, leaving both Clark and Diana slightly breathless at the end.

"Happy New Year, Clark." Diana reached up and caressed Clark's cheek with her long hand. "It's been a great night."

"It has." Clark laughed. "Drama earlier, followed by romance and action. There aren't many guys who could offer you that in one evening."

"No." Diana giggled, covering her mouth. "That's very true." She looked at Clark and shook her head, her dark curls spilling over her shoulders again. "Walk me back to the party? Your mother will be wanting to drive back to Smallville."

"I'd love to." Clark smiled and took her hand. "I don't have to worry about Mom, either. She's staying at the Plaza tonight in a suite with Lois. It was too late for them to drive to Smallville tonight."

"In that case," Diana said, looking up at Clark with a small, flirtatious smile. "We can walk very slowly and you can dance with me more when we get back." They stepped out of the doorway to see the police loading the bank robbers into cars and walked back to the hotel, their hands loosely linked.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Clark kissed her hand gently. "I can't imagine anything I'd like better."

_New Year's Day, 12:46 a.m. – Eighth Day of Christmas…._

Chloe kicked off her shoes when they got off the elevator, scowling as one white suede pump flew across the room and landed in the center of the living room. "Remind me never to wear brand new shoes to a party again."

"I will, but you won't listen." Oliver grinned. "I would have carried you, you know."

"Aww." Chloe turned and smiled at him. "I know, but white lace dress, carrying me over the threshold after a big party…too wedding-y."

"Right. I forgot about that." Oliver nodded. "It makes no sense. We both know that's not what was going on." He took off his tie and dropped his jacket over the railing. "But, I can't argue with Sullivan's logic."

Chloe laughed and went to pick up her shoes. She looked at the Christmas tree sadly, and with her shoes in one hand, reached out to touch one of the delicate glass snowflakes. "The holidays are really over, aren't they?"

"Well, there's New Year's Day." Oliver said, walking to where she was and taking her in his arms. "And the rest of the days of Christmas, but reality starts up again on Tuesday." He kissed her nose. "Want to fly to where it's still New Years Eve? We can make California in an hour. Star City has fireworks at midnight and it's really beautiful."

"No." Chloe laughed, dropping her shoes to unbutton the small pearl buttons of his shirt. "We can fly to California at midnight next year. I'm glad to be home."

"Me too." Oliver watched her, and then smiled. "So, this isn't too wedding-y? Me in a tux, you in a white dress...after a big party?" He raised his eyebrow at her, and shook his head. "I'm confused." His green eyes danced as she ran her hands over his chest. "This has wedding night written all over it."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't think so. If you had carried me in to the apartment…." She grinned brightly. "It would have been different. I've saved it from being too honeymoon suite-ish now."

"Oh." Oliver nodded. He kissed Chloe and hugged her to him. "Hmm. Sullivan's logic again. I'm going to need the advanced guide I think." He unzipped her dress and pushed the neckline away to kiss her shoulder. "I'm utterly lost…"

"Don't worry." Chloe laughed, after a sharp intake of air when his lips touched her skin. "You're getting the hang of it."

"I am?" Oliver looked up, running his fingers over the smooth skin he'd just kissed, and watched Chloe shiver pleasantly. "Oh, good. I'd hate to be accused of not understanding you."

"You're doing just fine. Let's go upstairs." Chloe said, and Oliver nodded, taking her hand. They walked up the stairs, and Chloe turned to look at Oliver sharply. "I almost forgot, what did Lex say to you?"

"Say to me?" Oliver asked, distracted, by the sight of her skin, exposed by the open zipper. "Oh. He was just sniffing around, trying to figure out what Bruce and I were up to. Mentioned an old school friend of Bruce's, a guy from the football team, John Irons. Funny. I haven't thought about John Irons in a long time." They walked into their bedroom, and Oliver stopped, turning Chloe around to face him. "And I don't want to think about him now." Chloe smiled, and let her dress fall to the floor, standing before him in her almost sheer, flesh colored bra and panties and her thigh high stockings, edged at the top in the soft lace that held them up. Oliver chuckled, nodding. "Oh, see, that totally works. I'm right back here with you but, I'm not sure I remember my name now, though." He smiled at her. "Who am I?"

Chloe stepped out of the puddle of white lace and shrugged, running her hands on his arms, up to his shoulders to push his shirt off. "You're Oliver Queen. Billionaire, philanthropist, all around great guy, who is about to have his way with his very willing girlfriend."

"Right." Oliver said, tracing the line of her bra with his finger. "The luckiest guy in the world."

"Uh huh." Chloe laughed as he undid her bra and dropped it on the floor near her dress. "See, you remember the highlights."

Oliver kissed her. "We talk way too much." They moved to the bed, and Chloe sat down, rolling one stocking off and then the other while Oliver watched, smiling. "Say something. Anything." He said, as the second filmy stocking drifted to the floor. "Wow."

"Make up your mind." Chloe said, standing again to ease her panties off. She placed her hand on her naked hips. "You can't have it chatty and quiet." Oliver fell to his knees before her and grabbed her, running his hands on her body, caressing her breasts gently and watching as Chloe closed her eyes at his touch.

"You're right. I can't. I'll settle for you saying my name over and over again. No, I take that back. I won't settle for that…it's my goal for the night."

Chloe bit her lip, and smiled. "That's a worthy goal. Like this…?" She gasped as he kissed her flat stomach. "Oh, Oliver…" The words came out as half sigh and half giggle, and Oliver laughed, pressing his cheek against her soft skin.

"That's a start. But, I think we can do better." He said as Chloe sat. Oliver pushed her back onto the bed, undoing his black tuxedo pants and taking them off, along with his own underwear as he stood to look down at Chloe admiringly. "God knows, I'm going to be saying yours over and over." She grinned and licked her lips. "Chloe…" Oliver grinned and lay down beside her on the bed, exploring her with his mouth and hands, every time he'd stop, she'd gasp his name….

"Oliver…" Chloe whispered later, wrapped in his arms, under the covers. The room was dark, and it seemed like their world was just them. She stroked his chest gently. "You awake?"

"Yes." He replied. "I thought you were asleep." Oliver sat up a little and Chloe could see him looking at her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. "Better than fine."

"Good. What's on your mind?" He gathered her close again. "It's not like it's three in the morning or anything." The clock ticked to 2:58 and Chloe grinned.

"Just happy." She said. "And, you aren't getting out of bed at five and we both know it."

"Just happy?" Oliver repeated, surprised. "JUST? I'm delirious with joy and you're just happy. Thanks." She laughed and bit him a little.

"I love you. Really, really. And I am deliriously happy, too." Chloe said softly, and Oliver kissed the top of her head. "I wanted to tell you that, since it's the first day of the New Year."

"I love you, too, Goldilocks." He replied, closing his eyes. "Come on, go to sleep. Being deliriously happy is very tiring."

"Yes, it is." Chloe sighed, her eyes drifting shut as she felt his arms tighten around her, loving the feeling of home she had when she was with Oliver. The New Year was starting beautifully.

"_On the Seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,_

_Seven Swans A Swimming, Six Geese A Laying,_

_Five Golden Rings…_

_Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtledoves,_

_And a Partridge in a Pear tree…."_


	16. Eighth Day of Christmas

Metropolis, New Year's Day – Eighth Day of Christmas… 

Lois walked across the lobby of the Metropolis Plaza Hotel, wishing that champagne didn't pack such a wallop and that the hotel lights were just a tiny bit less bright. The General had invited both Lois and Martha to breakfast, and when Lois woke up, Martha had already gone down to meet him. Closing the span of the lobby with purposeful, fast strides, Lois prepared herself for the long, disapproval filled speech from her father that marked their father/daughter visits. A familiar voice made Lois stop in her tracks and she turned slowly.

_It simply could not be. _ And yet, it was. Arthur Curry, tall, blonde, and tan, standing at the hotel reception desk. Rolling her eyes, Lois shook her head and walked over to him and sharply tapped A.C. on the shoulder. He turned and Lois raised an eyebrow as A.C.'s surprised smile widened in recognition.

"Hey, Lois!" He reached out for her, but Lois' frown darkened. "Ooh…hey, I kept in touch…" A.C. held up his hands in mock surrender. "If anything, you were the one that let the flow of communication get blocked up."

"I know. But, you neglected to fill me in on the fact that you'd be here in Metropolis." Lois folded her arms. "So? Olympic trials, new girlfriend…?

"Hang right there a second." A.C. turned, took the card key from the desk clerk, politely thanked her and brought his attention back to Lois. "Just some friends of mine getting together here in Metropolis. I was going to look you up, but I just got here."

"Great." Lois folded her arms as she and A.C. walked together to the elevators. "I'm seeing someone…and now you turn up, like a bad penny…"

"Hey, it's all good." A.C. nodded. A broad grin lit his square face, softening the strong jaw and Lois smiled back. "So, this guy you're with? Seriously seeing him or just kind of?" A.C. asked and Lois laughed at the complete lack of jealousy in his voice. "Just kind of means we can go to dinner to really catch up."

"Just kind of, and I'm late for breakfast with my father." Lois hugged A.C. quickly and then pushed away. "Call me later and we'll make plans." The elevator chimed, and A.C. nodded, raising a hand in farewell as Lois turned to run down the hallway, headed for the dining room. "It's good to see you, A.C."

"Gotta love her." A.C. laughed as the elevator doors blocked his view of Lois' retreating back. "Gotta love her."

Lois found the dining room again, and saw her father talking with Martha Kent comfortably over coffee. Here's hoping Mrs. Kent said only nice things about me, Lois wished, crossing her fingers as she walked to the table, spine straight, shoulders back. "Morning. Sorry, I'm late…."

"Lateness is unacceptable." The General snapped, rising to pull out Lois' chair for her. "You had plenty of notice. The message was clear, 'Breakfast at 0830.'"

"This isn't the Army, Daddy." Lois replied sullenly, rolling her eyes at Martha Kent, who smiled and then pursed her lips, to not laugh. "And last night was New Year's Eve."

General Lane eyed his daughter. "At least today you're covered up. Last night you looked like a two bit…"

"General Lane, I thought Lois looked lovely." Martha interrupted gently. "Her dress was no more revealing than anyone else's, and that shade of blue is perfect for her."

Lois hung her head over the chilled glass of grapefruit juice at her place. Not making eye contact sometimes helped calm her father down, but today, General Lane was on a roll that would make an avalanche very, very welcome. Too bad there were no mountains in Kansas.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent." Lois smiled at Clark's mother. "I liked your dress, too."

"Did your sister call you?" General Lane asked, waving the waitress over to refill his coffee cup and to order breakfast. "She got herself in some hot water in Athens. Lucy told me you were supposed to be meeting her…."

"No, I was meeting you and Lucy in Hawaii." Lois said, looking up, biting back the four- letter word that would have cut her speech right then. The General needed to be glad Martha Kent was there. "Your leave got changed, and Lucy cashed in her ticket and went to Greece. I was left alone with no family for Christmas." She ignored Martha's gentle remonstrance and glared at her father. "Lucy is not my problem."

"No?" General Lane set his spoon down, fixing his daughter with an unrelenting black stare that made lower ranking officers and enlisted men tremble. Lois, the General noted with pride he would never let her know about, was unimpressed. "Until I tell you different, Lois, she IS your problem. Lucy can get into trouble faster than all get out. You're supposed to be looking out for her. You could have flown to Greece and met her."

Lois looked down again, her teeth on edge. If this was how the year was going to start out, then she might as well just go back to bed and stay there until next year. Loud protests and outrage bubbled up inside her chest, making it impossible to even contemplate eating the breakfast she'd ordered. Swallowing her juice, with effort, Lois wished she could scream – it didn't matter at whom. Clark was usually helpful in that regard, a very easy and unexpecting target for the spleen that she needed to vent, and in this case, he was even kind of deserving, although Lois didn't know why for sure. Maybe seeing A.C. had really been enough to push her over the edge. Thinking of A.C. at Crater Lake, and Bruce at the party last night, Lois felt a hollow anger that seemed to come from nowhere. Neither of them would be sticking around for long, and Lois realized that maybe that was the attraction in the first place. She took a deep breath in and glared at her father. "I didn't want to go to Greece. And, in case you didn't notice, Lucy didn't fly to the US to see me."

The General cleared his throat and looked at Mrs. Kent. "It's unfortunate, ma'am, that you are witnessing my daughter at her most stubborn."

Martha smiled. "On the contrary, General, I think Lois has a point. We were glad to have her with us for Christmas, but most times, it does seem like Chloe is more of a sister to Lois than Lucy. Maybe you need to give Lucy some reminders to spend time with Lois from time to time."

The General paused in buttering his toast and turned to look at Martha Kent. "All due respect, Senator, you have a son, and one of the most respectful boys I've seen outside of the Officer Corps. I could have used your advice after my wife Ellie passed away. These girls are a handful and a half."

Lois stood. "Excuse me, please. I'm going to go throw up, and then I'm going shopping." She looked at her father. "You might have had better luck with us if you took postings that let us be in one school for longer than a year at a time, make friends and put down some roots . See you back in Smallville, Mrs. Kent." Lois turned on one heel and strode from the restaurant. She saw Clark, A.C. and a shorter blond boy walking toward her and with a growl, Lois shook her head and headed for the elevator to get her coat. Ignoring Clark's quick shout of greeting, Lois pressed the button for the elevator and folded her arms, forcing herself to not cry. Sometimes, the best way to deal with a problem was to walk away.

Chloe looked up from her book and over at where Oliver was quietly packing away Christmas ornaments. He was dismantling the Christmas tree, but his mind was elsewhere. An early morning phone call had woken Oliver from his sleep and plunged the rest of the first day of the new year into a dark funk that Chloe couldn't quite figure out. They'd somberly examined the eight little milkmaids, all sculpted out of marzipan, and eaten breakfast in subdued voices and then oppressive silence took hold. It wasn't the quietness that bothered Chloe, even if it seemed unusual after the past couple weeks of Oliver's boisterous ways. It was that something was on Oliver's mind and he wasn't telling her about it. Whatever that phone call had been about, it has shaken him to his very foundations, and, Chloe sighed, he wasn't sharing the worry with her. So, Chloe did the only thing she could do, closed her book and cleared her throat. "Earth to Oliver…"

"What?" Oliver turned and blinked at Chloe, as if he wasn't completely sure he was seeing her properly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Chloe stood and walked over to him, taking the fragile snowflake from his hand and setting it down. "You aren't, though. What's bothering you?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Oliver shook his head. "Just thinking about some things." He took her in his arms and sighed. "You know, tomorrow and this big meeting with Bruce and Clark…"

"That all?" Chloe asked. "That phone call you got earlier seemed to shake you." She reached up to touch his face. "What was it about?"

"Call? Oh." Oliver nodded, solemnly. "Heard that, huh?" He asked, seeming slightly remorseful. "How much did you hear?"

"Just enough to know that whoever was calling had given you some seriously bad news." Chloe replied. "I understand you not wanting to tell me what's going on, but, if it can help you, I'm here to listen."

Oliver smiled, and kissed her. "I'll tell you all of it, if you really want to know, but the first and most important thing is that I love you. Okay?"

"Okay." Chloe nodded slowly. "I love you, too."

"Good. That call was from someone named Larry Lance." Oliver led Chloe over to the couch and sat down, pulling her down with him. His daughter, Dinah and I were," He shook his head. "Pretty seriously involved for a long time…I met her right after I got back from being shipwrecked." Oliver looked at Chloe, and sighed. "How much of this do you really need to hear?"

"As much as you want to tell me." Chloe said softly, and Oliver nodded. "Is she okay?"

"That's why Larry was calling. Dinah dropped out of communication with him a few weeks ago. He was hoping maybe I'd heard something, but when she and I ended it this last time, it was for good." Oliver held tightly to Chloe's hand. "Might as well tell you all of it, even if I don't come out so heroic in the end…"

"Oliver." Chloe looked up into his face. "I'm not worried about that."

"That makes one of us, then." Oliver smiled ruefully, and kissed Chloe's hand. "Dinah had powers, a sonic cry that could really do some damage."

"There's a meteor freak in Belle Reve that can do that." Chloe nodded. "Clark was badly hurt fighting him…"

"So, you have an idea of what it can do." Oliver said, and Chloe smiled. "Anyway, Dinah and I met right after I made it back to Star City and it didn't take long to start working together, too. Kick-ass fighter and beautiful, Dinah wasn't afraid of anything. Saved me more times that I want to admit to. About a year and half ago, Dinah was captured by some seriously bad guys…" Oliver hung his head. "Chloe. I really didn't expect this to be so hard…telling you all of this…" He looked up at her and shook his head. "They tortured and raped her, Chloe. By the time Hal and I found her, Dinah was just short of dead. The trauma not only nearly killed her, but she lost her abilities. When she realized that, Dinah slowly started shutting everyone out."

"So you left her?" Chloe asked softly and Oliver smiled.

"No. But, thank you for letting that be why you'd think I was a creep." He kissed her forehead. "It was six months later. I was around a lot, trying to help while she recovered. Some girl that worked in her father's florist shop, Maggie, I think her name was, decided to put the moves on me."

"Still not seeing the creep factor…" Chloe said, and then covered her mouth. "Oh, Oliver, you didn't?"

"It wasn't intentional." Oliver said, feeling Chloe's eyes on him, but refusing to look up. Her hand was still in his and the fact that it closed around his more tightly when he spoke made him feel a little braver. "I don't even have a defense, Chloe. I only kissed her, but Dinah saw it, and that was it. I tried to explain and apologize, even Maggie tried, but Dinah was done. In a split second of bad judgement, I'd destroyed the one thing Dinah said helped her survive her ordeal, her trust in me. Just like that, it was over. Later, Larry told me that she'd been doing some travelling, trying to figure out what to do with her life. The fact that he hasn't heard from her could be a good thing, might be a bad thing."

"What do you want to do?" Chloe asked, and Oliver shook his head. "Do you want to look for her?"

"No." Oliver said and then groaned. "Yes. I don't know. For all I know, she wants to be out of communication. If I were to find Dinah to make sure she was safe, just to ruin whatever life she'd made for herself…it's enough I hurt her stupidly once."

"What if she's in trouble?" Chloe asked, her voice small. Oliver let go of Chloe's hand and stood. "What if you can help her somehow, Oliver?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing." Oliver said, his back to Chloe. "Hearing you ask tears me up. The last thing I'd want is to hurt you in the process, too."

Chloe nodded and stood, walking around to look up into Oliver's face. "Do you still love her?" When Oliver looked into Chloe's eyes, he saw a calm resolve that he realized must have come from years of letting go, a resilience that could have only been born of watching the person she loved be happy elsewhere and being used to saying goodbye to her own hopes. "If you still love her, Oliver, you have to go and find her." Chloe rubbed his arm gently, consolingly, smiling just a little. "I understand."

"Do I still love her?" Oliver repeated dully. "Do you still love Clark?" He watched Chloe frown slightly, processing his question and she closed her eyes for a second, searching for the right words. When she looked up at him again, Oliver saw his answer clearly in her eyes and he felt small having just asked her about Clark after unloading the Dinah story on her.

"That's different." Chloe sighed. "Clark and I never were more than friends, even if my feelings were stronger than his, we were still just friends."

"You were in love with him, Chloe." Oliver shook his head, and brushed the hair from her eyes. "Recently."

"He wasn't in love with me, Oliver." Chloe smiled softly. "I'm in love with you. But, if you are still in love with Dinah, then you need to find her and tell her. Either fix it or get it put behind you."

Oliver pulled Chloe into his arms and sighed, deep and ragged. "I'm in love you, Chloe. I don't deserve it, being as happy as I've been, either. As far as Dinah goes, I have to hope that she's okay, and that she knows what she's doing." He dropped his face to her hair. "What a way to start the New Year, huh? Well, now you know something else about me you didn't know before."

"I'm glad you told me. " Chloe said, resting her cheek on Oliver's chest. "I don't think we're supposed to forget the first people we love, Oliver." They stood there in each other's arms and then Oliver sighed, moving Chloe a little away from him to kiss her. Their lips met softly and when it broke, Oliver tipped Chloe's face up to look into her eyes. Wordlessly, Oliver kissed her again, and nearly felt himself sob when Chloe's arms tightened around him.

"You are too good for me, you realize that." Oliver's voice was hoarse as he shook his head. "Too good by miles."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Chloe replied brightly. "I'll make up for it eventually." She kissed him again, quickly, standing on tiptoes. "I'm pretty high maintenance."

"Yeah, I can tell." Oliver rolled his eyes. "Really high maintenance."

"See? You're smiling now." Chloe grinned up at Oliver. "That's better. Want help taking the tree down?"

"No." He shook his head. "You finish that reading for your class. I don't want to hear that I hindered your academic progress."

"I'm done." Chloe said, looking at her discarded book. "I was reading ahead a little."

"Of course you were." Oliver rumpled her hair and led her to the tree. "Okay then, Sullivan, get undecorating. Quit stalling."

"Yes, sir." Chloe laughed, saluting him smartly, the way Uncle Sam had taught her. They both laughed then, and set to work, things between them returning to normal. Before long, Chloe looked up and the tree was empty. Except for the red and white Santa hat she had bought that first night on a silly whim. She reached up and plucked the Santa hat from the top of the tree and ran her hand over the red plush, feeling tears prick her eyes, and escape down her cheeks.

"Hey." Oliver said, as he walked over to her. "I'm sorry, about before, Chloe…I didn't want you to feel badly about us. I'm with you...that's where I want to be..."

"It's not about before." She wiped her eyes and held up the hat. "This is where we started. The first joke." She smiled, holding the hat up. "I'm almost afraid to put it away."

"Hmm." Oliver nodded, considering the situation seriously. "We can't. You're one hundred percent right." He took the hat from her, and winked. "Come on." He carried the hat over to the shelves where family pictures and different mementos of theirs were displayed. He set the hat on the picture of them at the Metropolis Plaza rink the first night, the white fur trim accentuating the photo of them on the ice, lost in their first kiss. "There. Our first date."

Chloe smiled. "Perfect. Just a little bit of Christmas every day."

"Doesn't get better than that." Oliver hugged Chloe to him and nodded. "Besides, since you passed on the Miss New Year title, we really have to keep the Christmas theme running."

"Uh-huh." Chloe laughed. "If we're supposed to be meeting everyone at the park before your football day starts, we'd better get moving." She groaned. "I guess I'm going shopping with Lois again."

"Or, you could play football. There's no law that says the girls can't play." Oliver slid his hands down Chloe's back to her butt. "I know I'd like to tackle you."

"You'd be tackling me even if we were on the same team." Chloe snuggled closer and Oliver laughed.

"I could tackle you before we go to the park and get it over with." Oliver's voice was an irresistible whisper, and Chloe sighed, pressing herself against him. "For now."

Chloe chuckled. "All you need to complete that sentence is an evil laugh." His green eyes sparkled with mischief and Chloe bit her lip as Oliver kissed her neck.

"Muhahahahaha." Oliver whispered against Chloe's neck. "Evil enough for you?" His teeth grazed the soft skin just below her jaw and Chloe could feel him smile. "I'm supposed to be one of the good guys, and you want an evil laugh..."

"My hero..." Chloe gasped and Oliver kissed her, stopping her words in a quick swoop that made Chloe weak at the knees. His arms tightened around her, keeping her upright. Oliver teasingly kissed her again, a hint at more than an actual kiss, then grinned at her. Chloe looked up at him, bemused, shaking her head. "Whew."

"Yeah." Oliver nodded, his breath coming faster. "Whew." He kissed her again, both of them pushing away the comfortable, easy clothes they had started the day in. Needing Chloe had become part of life, the same as breathing for Oliver. The brief horror that the misery that had been the end of his relationship with Dinah might somehow blight this new and miraculous chance to be happy was too much to stand. Oliver wanted to forget how Chloe's eyes, full of sadness and resignation as if losing him was what she expected from their relationship. More importantly, Oliver wanted Chloe to never feel that again, to be the cause of that misery for her. But words, for once, completely failed Oliver Queen. Chloe was there, her t-shirt and leggings on the floor, before him, and there was just no other way to try and tell her what she meant, no other way to erase that calm acceptance from her eyes.

"Oliver?" Chloe whispered, looking up at him, her forehead creased. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Oliver said, looking into her eyes. "Chloe, everything is finally right. You know that, don't you?"

She smiled gently, as if she didn't want to believe him and then nodded. "I do, Oliver. I just hate that you are still hurting so badly…I love you too much to see you this way.."

"Chloe…" Oliver ran a finger over her lips. "Ssh." He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He sat her on the bed and knelt at her feet. "Listen. I'm an ass for making you even believe for a second that I could want to be anywhere but where you are. If it hurts now it's only in that I'm not who you thought I might be…"

Chloe lowered herself to the floor beside Oliver and kissed him gently. "Oliver." She smiled. "I love you. The past is the past and we all make mistakes." Chloe wrapped her arms around Oliver. "I'm not going anywhere…" The wedding ring he'd given her, his father's ring, gleamed between her breasts, just over her heart, and Oliver knew that no matter what, Chloe would be there, as she promised. Oliver sighed and kissed her, and they both slid to the floor, lost in each other. Wherever else they had to be, whatever commitments of time they had made elsewhere were forgotten. All that mattered was each other, and Chloe and Oliver took that particular commitment very, very seriously.

"I can't believe they're late." Lois turned, stomping her foot on the hard, frozen ground. A.C. shrugged and reached out to pull her ponytail. "All of them." New Year's Day was clear, bright and cold, and the anger Lois had felt earlier had subsided a little. A.C. had tracked her down and with careful taunting, had made Lois smile. The romantic part of their relationship was long over, and a strong friendship had been the result.

"Just relax, Lois." He tossed the football to her lightly. "Bart will be here soon, and there's Clark and Diana, now." Lois groaned. "Oh...don't like Clark's girlfriend, huh?" A.C. laughed. "I met her at breakfast. She seems nice."

"It's not HER." Lois said, tossing the ball back to him. "It's him. Clark is such a smoosh and with Diana, he's impossible."

"I didn't notice that." A.C. caught the ball and sent it back to Lois. "It's been awhile since I've been around you guys, but Clark seems the same." He grinned. "It's you that's different."

"Oh, right." Lois caught the ball and held it. "We've been emailing back and forth for months, how can you say that?"

"Because it's true - you're different. Hey, here comes your cousin. That's Oliver Queen, huh?" A.C. walked up closer to Lois and nodded. "You dated him, too, right?"

"Shut up, A.C." Lois punched his arm. "Only for a little while. And, he and Chloe are in love." She hugged the football and smiled at the couple's radiant glow. "They're happy. And it would have never happened if not for me." She smiled at him and A.C. shrugged, glad his nonchalance made Lois grin wider. Their friendship would always be a competition in arrogance that only they understood.

"Whatever. Toss the ball, Lois." A.C. clapped his hands. Lois simpered, throwing the ball. It sailed over A.C.'s shoulder, right into Bruce's hands. A.C. turned and nodded. "Nice. I suppose that's the guy you're seeing."

"Kind of." Lois nodded, patting A.C. on the shoulder to walk to Bruce. "Aren't you going to play football?" She called to Bruce, and he smiled, holding out a free hand to her.

"No." Bruce shook his head, throwing the ball to Clark who was walking over with Oliver. "Just watching." He squeezed her hand. "I didn't hear from you this morning."

"Oh, sorry, breakfast with Dad, catching up with A.C." Lois frowned. "You okay? Not mad about that are you?"

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind. And no, not mad about you having a life." Bruce replied. He nodded at Clark and Oliver. "I'm out, guys, sidelined."

Clark and Oliver looked at each other, their expressions equally hard to read. Lois frowned and squeezed Bruce's hand. "I'm going to say hi to Chloe."

"Okay." Bruce nodded. He turned back to Oliver and Clark. Both of them were studying Bruce intently, and Bruce couldn't be sure but it seemed like Clark was looking through him.

"What happened?" Clark asked, his face set. "I would have patrolled last night. Doesn't look like anything is broken..."

"It's not a big deal." Bruce dismissed Clark's concern with a scowl. "More trying to get my game on for tomorrow. I should have stayed back at the hotel, but I didn't want to miss out on this." He took a deep breath. "Great day to be outside, though."

"Yeah." Oliver nodded. "That's all it is, Bruce?" He turned, hearing footsteps and waved to Diana. "Bruce is out of the game."

"Oh." Diana looked at Bruce with the same puzzled concern as Clark and Oliver had just a moment before. "Are you unwell?"

"No." Bruce shook his head. "Just tired. You all play. I'll keep score."

"Keep score?" Oliver asked. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Bruce said. "If I feel up to it, I'll take over for you in the second half." They all started walking toward the other little group, A.C., Lois, Chloe and Bart.

"Fair enough." Clark nodded. "Bruce, Oliver, I'd like you to meet Arthur Curry and Bart West. Arthur, Bart, this is Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen." Clark made the introductions and then turned to Diana. "And this, gentlemen, is Diana Prince."

"I hope I'm playing on her team." Bart said in a hush, and Chloe kicked him. "What? You haven't been waiting for me, gorgeous. Found yourself a tall trust fund baby, and broke my heart" Chloe stepped on Bart's foot, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and he yelped. "Try that when I'm paying attention, next time, babycakes and you'll miss me by a mile..."

"Right, hotshot." Chloe laughed and Bart blushed as Diana's regal gaze paused on him before meeting Arthur's grey eyes and flashed with a recognition of a peer.

A.C. bowed formally, and Diana smiled. "It is a privilege to meet you, Diana."

"And you, Arthur." Diana's blue eyes slid to Bart again. "You, Bart…You want to play on my team?" Her eyes were wide and her tone gentle and slightly teasing. "I hope you can teach me…"

"Teach you?" Bart gasped, pushing his way to Diana to take her hand. "I'd be…" He pulled his hand away. "You've got a grip for a girl, don't you?"

"Yes." She smiled. "For a girl…" She rolled her eyes at Clark. "You'll find I'm full of surprises."

Bart grinned. "Oh, you can surprise me anytime…" Diana's eyes widened and she laughed.

"So, are we playing?" Lois clapped her hands. "Let's get going…it's too cold to stand here talking."

"Okay, Oliver, A.C. and me, against Lois, Chloe, Diana and Bart." Clark nodded, tossing the ball to Lois, whose eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Girls start."

Bruce walked to a bench and sat down. It was cold and the afternoon sun was winter bright, but thin, as if clouds hovered along the edge of the sky waiting to obscure the light. An old man was feeding pigeons a bit further down the bench and Bruce nodded politely and turned to the game.

"What you hope to build will not be easy." A voice from the old man's direction said, and Bruce turned. In the place of the elderly gentleman was a tall, dark skinned man in a long leather trench coat. "You and Oliver Queen seem to understand each other, but you will see his ideas are very different from yours."

"You think so?" Bruce turned to his newly arrived companion. "I don't agree, J'honnz. I think Oliver will be a strong addition to the team."

"Yes, he will. In time. For the moment, he will not wish to be overly committed." J'honn J'honnz said thoughtfully, watching Oliver pick Chloe up and swing her around, trying to make her drop the ball. "The Kryptonian and the Amazon will be your strongest supporters." Clark and Diana stood to the side of the field, as Clark explained the finer points of the game to Diana. He even smiled a bit as Bart got the ball away from Oliver to run just slightly faster to score a goal, earning himself a hug from Lois.

"I'm counting on that." Bruce nodded. "And, what about the new comers?"

"The Atlantean Prince will be more difficult to pin down than Oliver Queen, and the boy, the one who is faster than light? You will find him to be a willing ally. There are others, but only two will be open to the governance of this endeavor." J'honnz rubbed his chin. "Goodbye, Bruce Wayne. When you see me again, it will be on Oliver Queen's side of the table."

"Understood." Bruce nodded, and when he looked back, J'honnz was gone.

Oliver and Chloe had walked back to the apartment, hand in hand, as the sun slipped down low in the horizon, bathing the Metropolis skyline in shades of winter rose and gold against the changing sunset sky. The stars had not yet begun to shine, but a bright sliver of moon hung in the indigo sky to the east. The streets of the city were full of people and the electricity of the holiday season was just about gone from the air. Now, standing on the balcony, watching the sky change, it seemed that the whole world was waiting, even as the new year had already started, for the business of regular life to begin again.

"What did you think of A.C. and Bart?" Chloe asked Oliver as he came up behind her and wrapped his long arms around her. The air was cold, but the sliding doors to the apartment were open, and it was enough to keep warm in while the stars began to emerge in the sky.

"I think Bart's traded a crush on you for one on Diana." Oliver said, resting his chin on the top of Chloe's head. "And, I think that A.C. is a nice guy." Oliver kissed the top of her head. "Hopefully Victor Stone shows up tomorrow. We need to start making plans."

"I guess that's a start." Chloe laughed. "Speaking of starts, school tomorrow." She frowned and Oliver hugged her tighter. "Back to reality."

"Yeah." Oliver sighed, turning Chloe around to look down into her face. He reached up and pushed the hair from her eyes. "Reality is nice. I'm liking this reality right here. As long as my reality has you in it, I'm happy."

"Me too." Chloe rested her cheek against the palm of Oliver's hand and smiled.

"_Keep me suspended in time with you_

_Don't let this moment die _

I get a feeling when I'm with you 

_None of the rules apply _

_But I know for certain _

_Goodbye is a crime _

_So love if you need me_

_Suspend me in time…" _

Suspended In Time – Olivia Newton-John

The End..


End file.
